Lady Boros, Dominator Of The Heart
by Josh Mystic
Summary: After being guided by a prophecy delivered by an ancient seer, Lady Boros Dominator of The Universe has come seeking a champion that is capable of surpassing her might, but what she finds waiting for her at her journey's end is far more than she could have foreseen, not that that's a bad thing of course.
1. Prologue

The vast emptiness of space, ever infinite and constantly expanding, even if you were immortal the likelihood of you reaching any sort of end, or perhaps looping to where you once began as you trekked across the stars, would still be near impossible. But then again it is a consistent pattern throughout history that whenever something is deemed impossible, that only means eventually someone shall be born to prove it can in fact be done. For once we believed man could never fly across the sky like an avian majesty, or that the far untouched reaches of the ocean's depths would never be seen by any living person, and yet here we are present day with such things merely being a part of our every day lives. However, what if the person who were to step forward to break the preconceptions of our limitations within the scope of the universe was not one of our own, what if the person destined to take command of our very reality itself was not even of this world?

Perhaps if mankind had the means to see so far into the vast unknown, or a previously launched scouting device had ventured far enough without losing contact, then maybe just maybe we could have caught a glimpse of a terrifying sight approaching from the horizon. A massive warship though unlike anything we could have ever imagined, from the material that made it's design to the countless varieties of advanced technology that could be seen on it's surface alone, the vessel that ever hauntingly drew closer and closer to the planet known as Earth was nearly upon us. And aboard this massive ship are of course the creatures that maintain it and see to it's everyday upkeep, species that we might've once believed only possible in works of fiction working alongside each other as if it was nothing special. But what could possibly bring together so many different people, from so many different worlds, spanning across countless galaxies and systems within our universe?

That honor would go to the one who commanded the ship with a strict and powerful hand, a being so feared and respected that the mere mention of their name was enough to send any world outside our own into a global scale panic. A being who hails from a world ravaged by unrelenting weather, consumed by vast empty plains vacant of even the smallest greenery, and populated by both person and beast alike that wielded such unfathomable power, it is a true miracle that anything was able to live at all. Their name was Lady Boros, though her title befitting her far surpassed her own name in infamy, due to the countless conquests she had waged, the untold destruction she had wrought, the immeasurable body count she had accumulated, she had become known to all as the Dominator of The Universe. For what seemed like an endless age she and her assorted crew, which were known as "The Black Matter Thieves", scoured the stars taking what they wanted and reducing whatever was left to a fine mist of debris and dust.

Standing at an intimidating seven feet ten inches with a finely toned warrior's physique, even without her renown as the strongest in the universe she certainly from appearance alone was not one to be trifled with. Combine this with her light blue skin, bright spiky pink hair, sharpened fanged teeth, and her one cyclops like eye, even if she gazed at you with a disinterested look you'd still feel the cold chill of death run over you. Which was something that had been going on for quite some time as it were, once when she and her ship first touched down on a new world, she would feel her blood rush throughout her veins in excitement at the carnage that was to come. But now as so much time had passed by and so many had fallen with little effort by her hand alone, what once gave her life a sense of purpose and joy now was nothing more than a bleak and depressing ordeal.

For so long after these feelings began to cement themselves in her heart she yearned for something that would rekindle her will to live, as now she secluded herself to her innermost chamber within the ship rarely ever moving even to eat. Which is why she and her crew were now approaching a world that at first glance was not very impressive, below average size, lacking in any technology that wasn't far outclassed by their own, and what riches they could offer didn't even make a small fraction of what they had. So why then, why would the conqueror of all known inhabited space spend such a great deal of time and resources traveling to such a seemingly pointless planet, empty of anything that would make it worth her time? Only she and her personal elites knew the answer to that question, for it had been centuries since they set out on this journey, but now as they were but moments from breaking through the planet's atmosphere and appearing before the native species, a conversation held long ago came to her mind and with it brought the first smile she had in what seemed like an eternity.

"Finally, I have come for you, my champion~" She spoke is a hushed tone, her fangs on full display as her smile spread from ear to ear.

Yet instead of leaving her throne as to oversee their arrival as she knew well her crew could handle things on their own, she took a moment to think back to that fateful day when they sought the aid of an ancient seer.

* * *

_"My lady, are you sure this is wise?" Her direct second in command Geryuganshoop asked her, as they along with her two other elites stood before a supposed seer._

_Very few entities, even in the farthest reaches of space, actually possessed abilities that went beyond conventional science and understanding, and even fewer were able to achieve feats such as speak with the deceased or see through time. But in her desperation to find even a SINGLE creature that could match her in strength, Lady Boros and her elites sought out a seer that was only ever mentioned in legends and myths, a creature said to have come into being not long after the first star brought light to the darkened universe. Yet while she was willing to take the chance that what was known about the seer was true, her elites who swore their lives to her and held her safety and well being above all else were reasonably skeptical, as they knew that their master was desperate to find someone who could satiate her lust for battle._

_"Geryuganshoop, I hold your opinion in high regard, as do I for you Melzalgald and Groribas, but this is one of the few times where I urge you to keep silent, for the sake of your own health." She responded, in a fairly cold and emotionless manner._

_Knowing well especially when she was like this that pressing the matter further would only annoy her, he simply chose to do as he was told and keep silent with his fellow elites._

_"So?" She spoke once more, this time addressing the seer "Do you see anything? or have you wasted my time with the rumors of your power?" She asked._

_"Patience Lady Boros, it is not an easy thing to peer through the veil of time." The Seer replied, though due to the tendrils that covered his mouth it was difficult to hear him fully, "In order to tell you what it is you wish to know, I must look through all possible futures that can be and find the one you seek." He explained._

_Watching for a another minute as he continued to stare into a fairly large crystal like sphere that seemed to be filled with some form of gas, after that minute passed he looked up to meet her eye with his own and tell her what he saw._

_"If you truly wish to follow this path, I advise you to take heed of my words, as there are two ways this will end." He warned._

_"What are they? tell me." She insisted, admittedly eager to hear what he had to say.  
_

_"The first outcome that I foresaw you do battle with a great warrior, one whose strength is not only equal to your own but is also greater." He said._

_"Lies! no one surpasses Lady Boros! Geryuganshoop was right this is a farce!" Groribas interjected._

_Instead of silencing him with her words Lady Boros merely turned her head quickly to look at her elites, and upon seeing the subtle but clear message of death present in her glare, they all fell silent once again._

_"Please, continue." She told him as she turned back around to face him._

_"If you do battle with this warrior with honor and integrity, then you shall find all that you seek and even more." The Seer resumed "However, if you approach his world and him in the way you have thus far with all of your conquests, then all that you shall find is death." He revealed._

_"Wait, are you saying that this warrior could kill me?" She asked, admittedly surprised to hear something like that._

_"Yes, for he is the strongest not only of his race but all else in the universe, a warrior whose heart is pure and his desire for power is merely for the protection of those around him, against all foes he has faced he has ended them with but one. single. blow." The Seer answered as he briefly looked back into his sphere, "And his name is-"_

* * *

"Saitama." She spoke having reached the memory's end.

Opening her eye as she had closed it while reminiscing, Lady Boros still had a smile present on her lips, which only worsened her excitement.

**_"Lady Boros."_** The voice of Geryuganshoop spoke to her, via telepathic communication **_"Per your instruction we have landed in a non populated region of the world, however as we speak several different entities presumably the native species are approaching us from the south, they will be here within ten minutes or so." _**He explained.

"Very good, make sure that the men understand that not a single shot or attack is to be made, and that ANYONE who dares defy me will be given to the locals as an offering of apology for their defiance, in the form of a meal." She replied audibly as she rose from her throne.

And with that taken care of all that was left for her to do was to leave her ship and make contact with the arriving natives, hoping for the sake of her convenience that her champion was among them.

"But even if he isn't." She said aloud speaking to herself as she walked, "I will scour this world searching until I find him, and if it turns out that this was nothing more than a deception from that seer, I shall lay waste to all life in the cosmos, starting with his." She decided as for but a single moment her smile turned into a twisted toothy grin.


	2. A Fated Encounter

First contact with an alien race, mankind for most of it's known history has looked out into the great beyond and wondered what the first interaction between our species and another would be like. Most of the time it's not depicted in a pretty way, often times being simply described as inevitable war and conflict, but what if just maybe the race from another world didn't seek to immediately kill or destroy us? That was at the very least what the employee assigned to deal with such a situation hoped for, as he and a select few of his colleagues stood before a massive interstellar craft, that much like a mirage had just miraculously appeared within their world. As for who this individual and his fellow coworkers were employed to, that would be none other than the single greatest organization to ever be formed, The Heroes Association.

Ever since they were founded but two years ago countless lives have been saved by their efforts to protect the world and keep the peace, but a great deal of the gratitude that is to be given deserves to go to the very heroes who are enlisted within it's ranks. From those with abilities once believed only feasible in comic books, to masters of martial arts and swordsmanship, every hero in the association possessed some kind of remarkable ability or skill set. Yet surprisingly enough the employee and his associates had not brought with them any heroes to meet with the aliens, as they did not want to come across as hostile in any way, shape, or form as admittedly some of the more well known heroes were rather...difficult to put it politely. So as they all waited for whatever creature or creatures lied in wait within the ship's walls to step out and meet them, there was a very obvious mixed atmosphere of excitement and uncertainty as they were still of course dealing with REAL extraterrestrials.

Unknown to them however is that the leader of the ship was actually staring out at them at this very moment, sizing up their appearance and numbers as well as any potential weapons they might have on their person.

"What do you think Geryuganshoop?" Lady Boros asked her second in command, as he was currently examining their minds and thoughts.

"They're nervous, though eager to meet us." He answered with his eyes closed, as it helped him to better focus.

"What about weapons? did they truly come without any or are they concealing them?" She asked.

"No, they are truly unarmed, it seems they wish for a peaceful contact as we do." He answered.

"Very well, then let us introduce ourselves and get this underway." She said as she turned around to face him and her other elites "I know I don't need to say it, but I do not want any of you to speak or act less I give an order to do so, they appear to be a frail and timid race for the most part so anything can easily set them off and give them the wrong idea." She explained.

"Don't you worry m'lady, we shall be on our best behavior in their presence, and I have seen to it personally that the crew knows what should happen if any of them get an idea or two." Groribas replied, as with but a quick snap of his mouth like hands he caused a smile to come to her face.

"Good, thank you Groribas." She praised as she then focused on Melzalgald, "I know for anyone in my crew that this peaceful approach is not well suited for you Melzalgald, I want you to know how greatly I appreciate the effort however." She told him.

"We serve you, no matter the order." "Even though they would be better dead, we shall not disobey." "You are our master, our lord, we follow your will to the letter." "We will remain docile, less they prove to be a threat, then we will protect." "That is good." The five heads that made the sentience of Melzalgald all responded.

Feeling a great deal of comfort from how loyal her elites were to her, Lady Boros after taking one final breath to steel herself gave the order for the door to open, allowing them to exit the ship. Slowly but surely they all stepped out from the cool air of their vessel to the warmth of the planet and it's star, the surprise and shock of it's natives as they came out and approached them being fully noticed. From the perspective of the natives there were in total four entities that came forth consisting of Lady Boros, Geryuganshoop a mostly blue octopus like creature whose body almost seemed celestial, Melzalgald a purely brown entity that possessed five heads in total all of which had red eyes, and finally Groribas a plant like humanoid whose hands and head greatly resembled that of a venus flytrap.

"Hello." The employee who seemed to be in charge greeted, as they came to a stop just a few feet in front of him, "I am a representative of this world's most powerful and influential power, The Heroes Association." He introduced, having to look up at them as they all towered above him and the others.

"I am Lady Boros, Dominator of The Universe and leader of the Black Matter Thieves, though do not let our title concern you, it has been a great deal of time since we last sought a life of thievery." She introduced in reply.

"Does that mean you have come to earth seeking something else then? if it isn't something that would be considered valuable to you?" He asked.

"Yes that is in fact the case, from the word of a great seer whose age precedes near all life in the known cosmos, I have come here seeking to fight with your greatest champion, but I only wish to fight him and nothing more I assure you." She answered.

"Our greatest warrior, do you mean Blast?" He questioned, not entirely sure as to who she was referring to.

"No, the name of the champion who lives within this world who I was told I would find is Saitama." She corrected.

A temporary silence appeared in their conversation as the employees behind him began to whisper to one another, all the while he tried to think of a hero who possessed such a name.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, after a few more moments passed by with no response.

"Forgive me Lady Boros, but to my knowledge there is no hero with the name of Saitama." He admitted.

"So it was a lie!" Groribas exclaimed angrily catching them off guard, "I knew what the seer had told us was nothing more than a ruse to distract us and waste time!" He insisted.

However, before things could escalate any further Lady Boros held up her hand to silence Groribas and keep the other two from speaking, to which they obeyed.

"Tell me, is there a chance that he is not with your association?" She asked as she lowered her hand back to her side.

"Well...I suppose that is possible, but if you've come seeking our greatest champion than he more than likely would be-" The employee began to answer, only to be cut off as something unexpected happened.

Without warning all of the natives' phones began to ring at once, causing them to take them out and see what was so urgent they all had to be contacted.

"What is it?" She inquired, curious as to what could cause such a thing to happen.

"Forgive us Lady Boros, a dragon level threat was just issued to all association personnel." He replied as he looked back to her.

"Dragon level threat?" She inquired further, as his reply hadn't really answered her question.

"Our association has a threat assessment system in order to judge the severity of a disaster, there are in total five threat levels which are wolf, tiger, demon, dragon, and god." He explained.

"So a dragon level threat is fairly dangerous then?" She asked, receiving a nod in response.

"Indeed, but two high ranked heroes are already at the scene and are promptly dealing with it, so there is no need for us to postpone this discussion." He assured her.

"Tell me, if dragon is the second highest level then wouldn't your strongest be sent to deal with it to ensure success?" She asked.

"Well...yes." He answered simply, not sure at what she was getting at.

Upon hearing that Lady Boros without warning was suddenly cascaded in a bright purple energy, before then taking off into the sky and flying off into the distance. And while the natives of course were bewildered and astonished by what they had just seen, as for her elites they simply looked at them with a quizzical gaze.

_"Are they REALLY unaware as to why she took off?" _The trio unknowingly thought in unison followed by a collective sigh, as dealing with these creatures was clearly going to be tiresome.

* * *

You would think given the fact she was in an alien world that Lady Boros would have no idea where to go in order to find the dragon level threat, and thus would just fly around aimlessly searching for a good long while. But one of the many abilities her race possessed is to sense the power within others, so if the seer had indeed told her the truth then she knew she'd be able to sense her champion. Which thankfully proved to be the case, for after flying several hundred miles in a single direction she began detecting an abundant source of power, causing a grin to come to her face.

"Found you~" She mused as she increased her speed as to get there faster.

Following it back to the source Lady Boros soon found herself on the outskirts of what was once a city, as nearly every building within it's domain had been laid to waste in some fashion. This sadly would tell her that whatever was the holder of the power she sensed was not her champion, as one of the qualities described by the seer was that he had a pure heart, and no pure hearted person would do something like this. But this wasn't necessarily a complete waste of time mind you, for if the power did belong to the so called "Dragon" level threat, then that meant it was still alive and there was still the chance that her champion would appear to deal with it. So after spending a few seconds to scan the horizon and see what might be the source, she found not too far away a rather large purple humanoid creature who clearly was different from the natives.

_"So he is the being I sensed." _She thought as she kept her distance, simply to avoid being seen _"His power is considerable, but nothing to my own."_ She determined.

Watching as this being walked across the ruins of the former city, both she and it began to hear the cries of a child that was nearby. However, where as she did not have any interest in it the humanoid did, as ever slowly they walked up to the child without them realizing. Then, as they were just mere inches from them the being held out it's hand seemingly to touch her, but as it got closer it began to swell and spikes sprung forth from it's purple flesh, and this Lady Boros realized meant that it intended to kill the child. But just as it brought forth it's clawed fingers to crush it in it's palm, the child suddenly disappeared in a flash of yellow and white, which caught the both of them off guard as neither of them had even seen what it was.

_"That speed, could it be?" _She thought as both her gaze as well as the creature's now fixated on a person who was a few feet away.

Standing there with the child in his arms was a man who had not been there before, a man clad head to toe in a yellow outfit of some kind that also possessed a white cape, completed by a set of matching red gloves and boots.

"You're a fast one aren't you?" The being spoke, seeming to be male due to the deepness of it's voice "Who are you?" It asked.

Watching the man as intently as she could, she noticed for a brief moment a smirk appeared on his face, before he then set the child down and turned around to reveal himself to them.

"I'm just a hero for fun." He answered, with as blank and empty of an expression as any living creature could ever make.

Upon seeing his face and hearing his seemingly disinterested voice, both the being and Lady Boros had their own reactions, and they could not have been more different.

"You're kidding? what kind of half assed backstory is that?" The being questioned, a look of irritation and anger present on it's face.

_"That look!" _Lady Boros thought as she stared at him _"It's so void of expression, so lacking in any signs of life, it's almost as if he were dead, just like mine." _She realized.

"My backstory is far superior to that." The entity taunted as he put a hand to his chest "I am the embodiment of mother earth herself, human kind has done nothing but ruin and ravage her bringing her ever closer to death, so in order to survive she gave birth to me to protect her and cleanse the world of your filth, I AM VACCINE MAN!" He shouted.

_"Wait, did he just say Vaccine Man?" _Lady Boros questioned, finding it hard to believe he would think a name that absurd could ever be taken seriously.

"Cool, can we hurry this up so I can go? I was in the middle of something." The man replied, apparently so disinterested with this whole thing he was cleaning out his ear with his finger, which again caused two completely separate reactions to take place.

"How dare you stand before me and show me such disrespect! I am the chosen apostle for the very earth you stand upon! I am her true child given life to purge your kind from her lands! you are nothing more than a pitiful little worm who should feel even lucky I have given him the time of day! you will DIE for your insolence!" Vaccine Man threatened, as with each passing word his body grew larger and larger, with more spikes and other assorted appendages sprouting from him.

But all of that was completely ignored by Lady Boros, who continued to be fixated solely on the man to the point where the very world around her no longer existed.

_"No fear, no anger, no excitement, he truly lacks any emotion as if he were made of stone or steel...could it be?" _She wondered, hoping that he was who she believed him to be.

Finally noticing Vaccine Man and his newly transformed state as he had thrust himself upon the other, instead of running, screaming, or even really acknowledging the fact that his life was about to end, all the man did was throw his first forward to punch him. And what followed after caused Lady Boros's eye to widen more than it ever had in her entire life, as that one punch resulted in Vaccine Man exploding violently into millions of different pieces of viscera, which began raining all around them. Yet that was not the only thing the happened as a result of his punch, the shock wave produced by it was so immense it managed to clear every single cloud in the sky leaving it open and clear. But where as most people would be celebrating in such a victory, the man slowly looked down at his still smoking fist with a newfound expression of frustration, before he fell to his knees on the ground.

"No...not again...it happened again..." He began to speak as he gripped the dirt with his hands, "All it took was a single punch...just one punch!" He exclaimed, before he threw back his head and screamed "GOD DAMN IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

Feeling her heart begin to beat faster and faster, Lady Boros unable to break away from looking at him clutched her chest as she had not experienced this feeling in so very long.

_"A pure hearted warrior who uses his power for the protection of others, a warrior so strong he ends every single fight in one blow, a warrior so jaded by countless effortless victories that they are numb in every sense, he is such a warrior." _She thought as she clutched her chest tighter, _"He is everything that the seer promised and more, for he is as I have been for so many years, no joy or sadness only frustration and anger to alleviate the never ending purgatory that has become our lives." _She went on as a smile came to her face "Saitama, I have found you." She whispered to herself, relieved beyond belief that he was real.


	3. An Uncertain Future

"I truly did not think creatures this primitive could actually exist." Geryuganshoop admitted with a shake of his head in disbelief, as he sorted through Earth's history.

After Lady Boros took off to see if her champion would appear at the "Dragon" level threat, Groribas, Geryuganshoop, and Melzalgald were left to deal with the employees of the association. And seeing as how not one of them cared to interact with them more than they needed to, the meeting came to a swift end as Geryuganshoop simply requested that they be given as much information as possible in written form to study. But as he and his fellow elites continued to look over the documents, which thankfully the natives had enough foresight to prepare upon their arrival, they continued to find themselves bewildered by what they discovered.

"Wait, they had TWO world wars?" Groribas asked as he looked over one particular paper, "But they haven't even made it out of their solar system? how did they even have one?" He questioned.

"No, not other worlds." "They fought for their own." "They fought for dominance." "To prove who was superior." Four of Melzalgald's heads corrected.

"Ah, and they needed two for that?" Groribas asked.

"Apparently." The fifth head said simply, as all five then refocused on reading their share of the documents.

"We could kill everyone here so easily..." Groribas said with a sigh as he looked over to Geryuganshoop "What do you think?" He asked.

"I think it's a miracle that they're even still alive at all." Geryuganshoop replied as he had several different papers floating around him, "This one species has had more than a hundred different wars, all of which accomplished nothing but to satiate blood lust." He explained.

"That's not always a bad thing you know." Groribas replied, causing the other to roll his eyes.

Proceeding to look over the documents in silence, after a few minutes more passed by footsteps could be heard approaching from the entrance of the ship, indicating that their leader had returned.

"Lady Boros!" Geryuganshoop greeted as she came into view, causing him and the other two to stand up "How did it go? did you find your champion?" He asked.

However, instead of receiving a reply of any kind the three of them watched as she walked right on by them, having not even acknowledged they were there.

"Lady Boros?" "Are you alright?" "Did something happen?" "Was he not there?" "What is wrong?" Melzalgald's heads all asked together, thankfully the combined volume of their voices being enough to bring her out of her dazed state.

"Hm?" She sounded as she stopped and looked back at them "Oh, Melzalgald, forgive me I hadn't notice you were there." She admitted as she turned around to face them, "Neither did I notice you Geryuganshoop or you Groribas, forgive me my mind was elsewhere." She apologized.

"M'lady I've never seen you so out of focus, what happened out there?" Groribas asked as they all came closer to hear her answer.

"It's true, the prophecy that is, there is in fact a warrior here who is capable of defeating me." She told them, causing all of their eyes to widen.

"No! impossible!" Geryuganshoop insisted as he pointed to her with a tendril "You are the conqueror of the cosmos, the annihilator of worlds, the dominator of the universe! you are Lady Boros!" He praised.

"I know, but you did not see what I did, at first glance you wouldn't think much of him, but his face like mine has been for so long was devoid of any sensation, any kind of emotion, it was almost as if I were staring at a corpse." She recounted.

"But that doesn't mean he's as strong as you m'lady!" "Yes, he could just be a plain person." "There's no reason for you to get your hopes up." "Perhaps he was just a passerby?" "We don't want to see you be disappointed." Melzalgald told her.

"It's not just his appearance, he was faced against a creature far greater than him in size and in power, or at least that's what I believed, at first I sensed no power from hit at all he was no different than the natives that came to meet us, but as the creature lunged forth seeking to end his life a surge of power came from him, followed by a punch so devastatingly powerful it reduced his foe to nothing but pieces." She explained.

"Wait, if what you're saying is true m'lady, then that would mean..." Groribas replied, receiving a nod in response.

"Yes, where as I need this armor in order to suppress my power, he is capable of fully controlling his own, at a moment's notice he can unleash the power within him like a fierce and mighty explosion, and then the next he is as docile and harmless as a newborn." She said, finishing his thought.

Truly at a loss for words her elites stood there stunned completely, they knew their leader would never lie to them nor would have any reason to make up something like this, which in turn meant that the seer had told the truth. On this planet, which was populated by a species so unremarkable that they deserved no second thought, there was one who managed to somehow be equal to their master.

"...Then we have to leave." Geryuganshoop decided as he moved passed her.

"Wait what?" Lady Boros questioned as she turned to look at him "Geryuganshoop, what do you mean we must leave?" She asked.

"Lady Boros, if what you are saying is indeed true then that means this man you saw is not only as strong as you, but he is also powerful enough to KILL you! we cannot stay here and allow for something like that to happen!" He answered.

"He's right m'lady." Groribas spoke as he stepped forward "You are our master and lord, our duty is to protect you and serve you to the best of our ability, we cannot just stand by and allow you to put yourself in harm's way!"

"They are right." "We must leave." "You must be safe." "We cannot stay." "Let us start the ship." Melzalgald insisted, agreeing with his fellow elites.

"ENOUGH." Lord Boros suddenly shouted in command, causing them to fall silent "Geryuganshoop, Groribas, Melzalgald, you three have always been my most loyal and trusted subordinates, through every battle, every pilfer, everything we have ever done throughout the universe you have stood by my side, and have ensured both my safety as well as my happiness." She began as her expression became one of sorrow, "But as time passed by it mattered not how hard you or anyone else of my crew tried, the battles which once made me feel alive now were but tiring tasks, the riches we collected that once made me laugh out of pride and joy now only serve as a poor distraction, every single waking second for so long has my life become more and more dull and pointless, to the point I began questioning if there was even a reason to keep living." She continued as a small smile came to her face "But today I saw him, someone who knows of the same torturous existence that has become my own, another who has become so powerful and is required to do so little to achieve greatness that life itself has lost so much of it's value, I understand your concern and your desire to protect me as you have always done without fail, but this is truly the first time in ages where I feel alive and like my old self again, so please I beg you not as your master or your lord but as the captain you have known since this all began, please trust in me that I know what I am doing." She pleaded.

Once again the trio found themselves at a loss for words, even in their most private meetings with their master she had never been so open before. And while they of course were not fools, they had noticed as time passed how more and more of their beloved lord continued to wither away, her once bright and passionate spirit that brought them to her was slowly burning out. But now as they looked at her they could see that same fire reignited within her, and while they did not wish to deliver her to her end, an even greater pain for them more than seeing her perish or be injured, was the thought that they had failed her in any way at all. And so without speaking all three of them lowered themselves before her, bowing their heads as to show both their loyalty and their respect.

"We will follow you forever Lady Boros." They all pledged in unison as they then looked to her, "If this is truly what you desire, then it shall be." They swore.

"Thank you, I could not have asked for any better for my elites." She praised with a smile as they returned to an upright position, "I am going to inform the crew that we shall be gone for a short while, after that we will go and find my champion and have our destined duel." She said before then heading further into the ship.

Watching her leave until she disappeared the trio were left in silence as they thought of what was to come.

"Do you think he'll do it?" Groribas spoke, being the first to voice the question that was plaguing all of their thoughts "The seer said he has a pure heart, so do you think he'll actually kill her?" He asked.

"It's not so much the warrior I'm concerned about, it's Lady Boros." Geryuganshoop admitted as he looked to the ground, "It's been so long since she's even bothered to leave her throne, even longer since she's engaged in battle with us or anyone, I'm almost certain that if this warrior is capable of matching her then she will become lost in the frenzy of combat, and disregard any notion of self preservation." He explained.

"That is possible." "Our Lady is quite desperate." "She will do anything to feel the excitement of battle again." "But what can we do?" "If we try to intervene then we will most certainly perish." Melzalgald said.

Unsure as to what was to come the trio simply waited for their Lady to return so that they could leave, for while they were concerned for her more so than they had ever been, in truth they wanted this whole thing to be at it's end, for better or worse they simply wanted their Lady to be happy, for that's all that mattered to them.


	4. Today A Request, Tomorrow A Battle!

Everyone has a different method for calming their mind, some people like to meditate with soothing music playing in the background, others enjoy taking long strolls on beaches or hiking trails and embracing nature, and some people just like to sit down and close their eyes letting everything that has piled upon them slip away. But then there was one man whose idea of relaxation wasn't something most would consider relaxing, if anything they'd see it more as a chore and thus wouldn't enjoy it at all. Yet for a certain bald headed man whose occupation was that of a hero, going shopping for things like groceries and just general supplies for his home was the most relaxing thing in the world.

Maybe it was the silence that took hold of the air every time he left and came back to his apartment, maybe he just enjoyed being around others without being the center of attention, or perhaps what he enjoyed most about it was that his mind could wander freely as he went about doing something that needed to be done. Whatever the reason behind why shopping of all things relaxed his body and soul the man known as Saitama greatly enjoyed doing it whenever he needed to, and honestly was the one thing he looked forward to the most these days. Which to some admittedly might seem sad, SHOPPING of all things was what he looked forward to the most, how boring and uneventful could his life be? Ironically enough, his everyday life was actually what most would call a dream for he was a hero, but where as nearly everyone else in the world aspired to become a powerful and amazing, Saitama had learned that such a desire is actually a double edged sword.

Ever since he was a boy he wanted nothing more than to be a great hero, a hero so mighty and powerful that he could destroy each foe with but one single hit, and after having a run in with a monster he decided to try and obtain that. Through intense training and remarkable focus he gradually became stronger and stronger, until the day came where every single opponent he faced died from one punch. But all too quickly upon reaching this level of immense power and strength did he learn the true cost for obtaining it, where before he felt excitement and even fear that he might lose each time he fought a villain or monster, he now never had to worry. For besides gaining untold power he also became faster and more durable, to the point where he had become nigh invulnerable.

So now as he had essentially become a god incarnate he began to ever steadily lose the things that made him human, his emotions and all other sensations that could illicit some kind of reaction, day by day they were becoming harder if not impossible to feel. But what could he do about it, it's not like he could just go to a hospital and ask them to run some tests as everything they could use on him would have no effect, and it's not like if he were to go around telling people what he was that they'd believe him. So all that was really left for him to do was just to live each day as best he could, some days he'd just lounge around his apartment and others he'd protect the world, either way he had chosen this path for himself and at this point there was no sense in stopping. But as this man climbed up the steps that led to his apartment he couldn't keep himself from wondering, IS there even one single person in the whole world who would understand his plight?

Sadly no there wasn't, but thankfully for him human beings were not the only life in the universe, which he as he opened his door he was about to discover.

"Ah there you are!" An unexpected voice exclaimed from within his apartment.

Slowly looking to his living room as his living space was fairly small, Saitama found sitting there at his table four different creatures all of whom looked like they just jumped out of a children's super hero show. From right to left there was a giant plant creature, a big blue octopus, a cyclops with blue skin and bright pink hair, and a multi headed thing that had brown skin that looked like it was made of clay.

"We have been waiting for you, my champion." The cyclops who had been the voice he heard revealed, as they rose from their place on the floor "I am Lady Boros and I-"

**SLAM**

.

.

.

Everyone fell silent as Saitama slammed his door shut, and while Lady Boros and her elites were stunned by such a reaction, Saitama was also stunned but for a very different reason.

_"Okay, there's a bunch of crazy people inside my apartment." _He thought as he looked down at the ground _"I'm pretty sure they broke in, unless I forgot to lock the door, in which case then it's my fault."_ He reasoned.

Sadly before he could continue to have an inner conversation with himself the door to his apartment was opened, revealing none other than the cyclops standing on the other side.

"Forgive me." She apologized as she put a hand to her chest "I didn't know when you would return, so I thought it would be best to wait for you inside." She explained as she gestured to the apartment, "If you'll humor me I have something I would like to discuss with you, I promise I'm not here to steal anything or to try and harm you." She assured.

Even though he knew he shouldn't go into his apartment while there were a bunch of costumed lunatics inside, he had to admit that she was being very polite and he did have things in his grocery bags that would spoil if he didn't get them into the fridge, so with great caution he took her up on her invitation to ya know, enter HIS apartment.

"Thank you." She said as she closed the door behind him, "Now obviously you want to know who we are and what possible reason we could have for intruding like this correct?" She asked as he went into his kitchen.

"Uh, yeah." He replied simply as he began to put away his groceries, his response while not upsetting her did irritate her elites as they found it disrespectful.

"As I was saying before I am Lady Boros, Dominator of the universe and leader of the band of thieves known as Dark Matter." She introduced as she then pointed to the others, "Those three sitting there are my elites, Groribas, Geryuganshoop, and Melzalgald." She listed, each of them giving a nod when their name was spoken.

"Dominator of the universe? so you're from outer space then?" He questioned as he finished putting most of his groceries into the fridge.

"Indeed, I have spent my entire life conquering everything within the known and inhabited universe, entire worlds and their armies have kneeled before me and have either sworn eternal allegiance, or have perished from their inability to accept me as their lord and master." She explained.

"Uh huh." He sounded, seeming to be more focused on putting away his food than listening to her.

"But after so many battles, after so many foes who failed to meet even a fraction of my power, after so many victories that required so little effort to obtain, I grew bored to the point where every day seemed pointless and my will to live grew weaker." She went on.

"Mhm." He sounded, having finished putting away his groceries and so now was storing the plastic bags away, as he saw no sense in wasting good bags.

"So I then sought out a seer who could direct me to a warrior who could match me in combat, a warrior who could reignite my passion for battle and give me purpose again, and the warrior who the seer directed me to was none other than you Saitama, hence why I and my crew have traveled so far to your world, so that you and I may have a fight like no other!" She concluded with zest, as she triumphantly held her first up in front of her.

A few moments then went by of silence which Lady Boros and her elites expected, since he no doubt had to process what he had just been told. But as those moments soon turned into minutes, they all began to wonder what was taking him so long to respond.

"Um, Saitama?" She questioned as she lowered her fist and looked at him.

"Yeah?" He replied while simply staring at her with his blank expression.

"Aren't you going to say something?" She asked.

"Like what?" He asked in return.

"LIKE WHETHER OR NOT YOU ARE GOING TO FIGHT LADY BOROS YOU IGNORANT FOOL!" All of her elites shouted at once, finally tired of him disrespecting their master.

"Oh, I refuse." He told them as he walked passed her.

"...WHAT." They all, even Lady Boros said as he went over to his door and opened it.

"I said I refuse, I don't care, now get out." He told them as he gestured outside.

"You...you impudent little worm!" Groribas growled as he stood up from his seat "How DARE you stand there and reject our Lady's request! I will melt your flesh and feast on your bones for this!" He threatened, pointing to him with his hand mouth thing.

"Look, I heard what you had to say and I'm not interested, so can you please just leave already?" He asked.

Feeling unbridled rage course through them Groribas, Geryuganshoop, and Melzalgald all then charged towards him ready to kill.

"YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS!" They all shouted together ready to put him in his place.

But before they could even deliver one strike to his body they were stopped by their master, as she put her arm between them bringing them to a halt.

"You three know there is no point in that." She told them as they looked at her, "He could swat you all like flies if he so desired, so don't be so eager to throw your lives away." She said

"But Lady Boros-" Geryuganshoop tried to reply, only to be stopped once more by her.

"No, if he does not wish to fight me then he doesn't, we should be grateful that after intruding upon his domicile he even humored us enough to hear our reason." She said sternly as she then looked to him, "Thank you for your time Saitama, I am sorry if we caused you any trouble." She apologized.

Stunned by how calm and respectful she was to the man who showed her none in return, her elites knowing she spoke the truth and her will was law followed her as she went through the door.

"Wait." Saitama spoke, causing them all to turn around once they were outside "...Alright, I'll fight with you." He said.

"Really?" Lady Boros asked, her eye widening out of both surprise and excitement.

"If what you're saying is true then maybe we can help each other out, ya know making a fight be fun again and everything." He explained causing a smile to come to her face, "But I swear if this is some kind of joke and you guys are just a bunch of lunatics in costume and make up, I am going to punch you." He warned.

"I promise, you will NOT be disappointed by our battle." She assured him.

"Okay then, there's a big open canyon not too far from the city, meet me there tomorrow and we can have our fight, but only this once understand?" He said.

"Understood, thank you for changing your mind." She replied.

"Yeah, just don't make me regret it." He said as he then closed the door.

Feeling her smile get even bigger, Lady Boros content that things managed to work themselves out in the end headed for the building's stairs. As for her elites who followed, while they were also happy that their lady was going to have the fight she desired, they couldn't help but wonder why at the last second did Saitama change his mind? And the answer in all honestly was as simple as you could guess, just like Lady Boros Saitama's life had become so dull and boring that he was willing to give anything for another truly exciting fight, and if she was who she said she was and wasn't some crazed psychopath, then maybe just maybe she could make him feel something again. But admittedly it was also because he worried that if he didn't say yes, she was going to come back day after day and bother him endlessly until he said yes anyways, so this way he could just get it over with like ripping off a band aid.

Though given the way he was now that probably wouldn't even really sting like it used to.


	5. Love Is A Punch To The Face

"Has there been any further contact?" A brown haired man, who wore glasses and a suit asked his coworker, as they both stared towards a monitor.

What does mankind do after being proven to not be the only life in the universe? This question along with several others served as the current focus and primary task of everyone working within the heroes association. As it stood there were only a handful of people beyond the core staff of the institution who even knew about the meeting with Lady Boros, such as those in S class as well as the top ranking members of A, for they didn't want to incite a full scale panic. Yet even though a full day had gone by since her ship had landed and first contact was established, nothing else had been seen or heard from their visitors since.

And this was more than likely due to the fact that Lady Boros had said they were here looking for something, specifically someone.

"Nothing, we have agents waiting nearby, but none of the ship's crew have come out to speak with them." The coworker, a man with scruffy black hair and a bit of a stubble beard replied, as he pulled up some additional information on the screen, "And as for the name Lady Boros gave us, Saitama, we've gone over every registered hero's file thrice, and still have not found a single person who has that name or one that is similar to it." He explained.

"Considering that they haven't left nor have they reached out to us again, it's possible they found who it was they were looking for." The Bespectacled one replied.

"If that's the case, then there's also the possibility that whoever this Saitama is, he actually is the strongest person in the world like they said." The Bearded one added.

Not sure what to make of their current situation they decided to simply keep their focus on their work, while also being at the ready should their visitors suddenly become hostile, both completely unaware that far from any city the very two people they had just talked about were preparing to fight.

* * *

Even though she had been to so many worlds throughout her life Lady Boros was not afraid to admit that this world was quite beautiful. From the vast and open pure blue sky that was above them, to the looming gray mountains in the distance, to the star with it's yellow hue that gave this planet life, to the barren yet peaceful canyon that they stood in, overall the word she would use to describe it was tranquil. But even with a setting as serene and calming as this she couldn't keep herself from feeling antsy for the battle that was about to unfold, and everyone else could see it as she had a big fang filled grin spread across her face. Speaking of, the only other life at all that could be found for miles was that of four people, consisting of Saitama, Geryuganshoop, Groribas, and Melzalgald.

The latter three however were not nearby, all three of her elites were WELL off to the side as even if they didn't partake in the coming conflict, they knew simply being close to it could lead to their demise, and neither they nor their lady wanted that. Then you had Saitama who stood opposite from Lady Boros by about ten feet, and where as she was clearly eager and her elites fairly skeptical and nervous, he still looked as bored and uninterested as he had the day prior.

"So, anything you wanna say before we do this?" He asked, just making sure she didn't want to back out or maybe confess that this was all a joke.

"Only that I am grateful you decided to fulfill my request." She answered.

"Alright, then I guess we'll fight now, on the count of three okay?" He told her, receiving a nod in response "One, two, three." He counted down.

Upon hearing the final number Lady Boros wasted not a single fraction of a second, as she was already on top of him instantaneously ready to deliver a blow. But much to her and her elites' surprise Saitama just as quickly vanished from view, reappearing where she once stood.

"You're fast." He complimented, actually impressed that she was the real deal.

"So are you!" She exclaimed in return, as she once again was right on top of him.

This would go on for several more seconds, she trying her best to land a blow while he just dodged each and every one, and while her elites who watched on were truly amazed that he was as the seer said, this also instilled within them a great deal of concern.

"He's...he's out running her..." Groribas muttered.

"No one has ever been able to even see one of her punches, let alone completely dodge it..." Geryuganshoop noted.

"He is fast." "Faster than her." "Is he also stronger?" "He has yet to throw a punch." "What will happen when he does?" Melzalgald's heads all said, each just as equally amazed as they were.

Knowing well if she were to just keep chasing after him trying to land a strike that this would go on forever, Lady Boros shifted her focus onto restricting his movements by pushing him back into the wall of the canyon. This would prove at first to be the right plan, for every time he tried to get passed her she would stop him by either matching the movement or firing a blast from her hand to cut off that direction. But once she had put him where she wanted and was about to deliver the first landed attack of the fight, he faster than she or her elites could perceive thrust his fist forward, hitting her dead on in her chest. Watching in utter horror as their master was sent flying clear across the canyon and straight into it's other wall, her elites had finally seen what she had in Saitama's other battle the day before, and in that one instant became afraid.

_"IT'S TRUE! __HE REALLY IS THE CHAMPION!" _They all thought, their bodies beginning to shake involuntarily.

Yet where as they were trying to cope with the reality that there WAS someone stronger than their master, Saitama simply looked at the massive crater her impact had created, wondering if she was still alive.

"Hey." He spoke, which managed to bring her elites out of their frozen state "You alive in there?" He asked.

Realizing that they had completely forgotten about their leader her elites' eyes all shot towards the crater, their minds now consumed with worry for her well being. But just as quickly as she had been shot into the wall from his punch did she come flying from it, already back in front of Saitama with a newfound purple glow surrounding her body. Sadly just like before he dodged her retaliation, though while she did not make contact with him her she did hit the wall of the canyon, causing a massive chunk of it to crumble to the earth.

"You...actually did it." She spoke as she stood upright "You ACTUALLY managed to destroy my armor." She revealed.

Sure enough, as the dust cleared from the crumbling piece of the canyon Saitama and her elites all saw what remained of her clothing, and they excluding Saitama suddenly felt a sudden heat in their cheeks. Before hand Lady Boros had worn a gold colored chest plate that also had full arm length gauntlets to cover her entire torso, as well as a pair of seemingly baggy white pants that concealed her legs. But after having been punched by Saitama not only did her chest plate shatter into countless pieces but her pants were also destroyed as well. Meaning that all she had left to keep her from being fully "exposed" was a set of armored undergarments which consisted of a bra and something that seemed similar to boxers.

Though thanks to her clothes having been mostly destroyed, Saitama could now see that she actually had a second eye, though it was just below her breasts above her torso, and was also the same size as the one on her head.

"Now I can unleash my full power against you! no holding back!" She exclaimed in pure unbridled joy, as she readied to reveal her true self.

"WAIT!" Her elites all shouted out at once, causing both her and Saitama to stop and look at them, "LADY BOROS! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?!" They questioned.

"Hm? what do you mean?" She asked, genuinely confused by what was upsetting them.

"YOU ARE PRACTICALLY NAKED!" They shouted as they pointed at her.

"What? no I'm not." She protested as she looked down at herself "My undergarments are still perfectly in tact, it's a good thing I thought about that ahead of time otherwise things would be fairly awkward huh?" She said.

"NO! YOU CANNOT FIGHT LIKE THIS!" They argued as they then looked to Saitama "AND YOU! AVERT YOUR EYES NOW YOU PERVERT!" They ordered.

"How am **I** the pervert?" He questioned as he pointed to Boros "She's the one who's in her underwear, all I did was punch her." He pointed out.

"Yes, and I am fully comfortable continuing this fight in my underwear, if anything the armor was cumbersome and limited my movements." Lady Boros chimed in as she crossed her arms, "But does this bother YOU Saitama?" She asked.

"No, why would it?" He asked as he looked back to her "Unless you plan to fight me completely naked, which WOULD make it weird, I don't see a reason why we can't keep going." He reasoned.

"See? he has no issue." She said as she looked back to her elites.

"BECAUSE HE'S A PERVERT!" They shouted, causing him to sigh.

"Are we going to continue or not? because otherwise I'm gonna leave as I've got better things to do than stand here and be called a pervert." He said.

"Of course, just ignore them and let us keep going." She replied.

"HEY!" They shouted, as they were now being ignored by not just him but their own lady as well.

Drowning out their continuing protests of her fighting in her underwear, Lady Boros then focused entirely on bringing out her true power. Slowly but surely the mood began to shift as even her elites went silent once they saw what was happening. The stones nearby began to shake and slightly raise from the ground, as an overwhelming power overtook Lady Boros. Being bathed in her purple light her once sky blue colored skin began changing into a dark navy, and on every joint across her body spikes began to grow in addition to organic armored plating.

Even her physique which was already impressive in both muscle tone and size became bulkier as to adjust to her newfound power. And while he was but a few feet from her Saitama still managed to have a blank unimpressed expression on his face, somehow not being affected by her transformation.

"NOW IT TRULY BEGINS!" She shouted out accompanied by her biggest grin to date, "YOU WILL BE THE FIRST TO EVER FEEL ALL THAT I HAVE SAITAMA!" She added.

"Okay." He simply replied.

Just as how the fight began she went forth to try and strike him, and although just like before he dodged it even he had to admit it was close. Besides gaining a clear boost in strength and whatever her purple power was she had also become much faster, so now she could deliver twice as many attacks within a single instance than before. This in turn caused Saitama to no longer just dodge but also actively block her attacks, and each time their hands collided a small explosion seemed to erupt, making it sound as though they were in an active war zone. Quickly growing bored of this exchange however Lady Boros decided it was time they properly clashed against one another, and so flying towards him with all the speed and strength she could muster she made it happen.

But once the exchange had finished and they now stood opposite to each other with their backs facing, Lady Boros and her elites felt their eyes widen at what lay on the ground nearby. Maybe it was the adrenaline, maybe it was the insanity of it all, but whatever the reason Lady Boros had not felt her own arm be torn from her body and flung to the side.

"Oh sorry." Saitama apologized as he too noticed what had happened, "You survived the last punch I landed, so I thought you'd be okay to take another one." He explained.

Choosing to reply with actions and not words, Lady Boros simply stood there for a moment as a new arm then shot out from the wound of her old one, admittedly catching him off guard.

"Do not worry Saitama!" She exclaimed as she turned around to face him, flexing her bicep as she did "In addition to speed and power my natural healing ability is also improved, no matter how hard you hit me or how much damage you do, you will not be able to kill me!" She assured.

Upon hearing that statement however her elites immediately felt a wave of dread wash over them, as what they had feared the most to come from this battle was becoming real.

_"It's happening, she's losing herself in her blood lust..."_ They thought, knowing well there no way to stop this now.

With the worry of her being injured resolved Lady Boros and Saitama resumed the fight, and since now he knew he could attack her and she would be fine, he began to throw more punches. Soon what once sounded like a war zone to any who could hear started sounding like the end of the world, for with each passing second they got faster and their attacks were becoming more powerful, to a point where each one caused a massive crater to form in the canyon's walls from just the shockwaves. Yet regardless of how fast they went or how strong each of their attacks were, only Lady Boros was feeling any of it as more and more of her continued to be beaten away, while Saitama remained perfectly unharmed.

_"I WON'T LOSE TO HIM!" _She thought, very little of her rationality remaining at this point, _"EVEN IF I HAVE TO HOLD NOTHING BACK I **WILL**__ DEFEAT HIM!" _She screamed out in her mind.

Breaking away from Saitama in order to gain some distance, Lady Boros then flew high into the air where she believed he could not reach, fully determined to unleash her strongest attack.

"No...she wouldn't..." Groribas muttered in disbelief, as his fellow elites watched on with widened eyes.

"It...it'll kill her!" Geryuganshoop exclaimed.

"LADY BOROS PLEASE DON'T!" All of Melzalgald's heads shouted out, hoping it would make her come to her senses.

Unsure as to why they seemed so concerned Saitama looked away from them back up to Lady Boros, finding that she had stopped just as she reached the clouds.

_"What is she doing?" _He wondered.

Simply staying there perfectly still in the air Lady Boros appeared to not be moving, but the reason why this was happening he would realize soon enough. Across her body there were these vein like lines which glowed with her energy, and every time she had charged up a blast or had used her power at all they glowed in response. But now as she floated there they began to pulse, slow at the start they gradually became faster and faster indicating that she was about to unleash some kind of attack.

"LADY BOROS WE BEG YOU PLEASE STOP!" Her elites shouted together trying to reason with her, "YOU CAN'T EXPEND THAT MUCH ENERGY AT ONCE! IT WILL KILL YOU!" They warned.

Sadly their pleading cries fell onto deaf ears but not because they could not reach her, the reason why she was not able to hear them or anything else was because she was focused on a particular sound she had not heard in so long. It had appeared at the beginning of the fight though initially it was soft, and as the battle went on it continued to grow louder and louder, until finally it was the only thing her ears cared to listen to, as it was the sound of her heart beating.

_"It has been...so long..." _She realized as she closed her eye to focus on it more _"But this feeling, this surge of joy within me, I could never forget what it feels like." _She went on, as her power was reaching it's apex _"I don't want it to end, I want it to stay with me forever, but if this battle ends I know that it will fade..." _She admitted as a tear escaped her eye _"So forgive me Groribas, Geryuganshoop, Melzalgald, but I can't go on without this feeling anymore, I hope when this is all over you can somehow forgive me." _She thought.

Feeling as though her body was about to explode if she didn't unleash the stored energy within, she opened her eye and prepared to deliver a blast that while powerful, would not endanger her elites who remained on the ground below. But before she could unleash that power through her second eye, before she could even turn herself to face the ground and direct it at Saitama, her attention was immediately taken by the sight of a red fist coming straight towards her face.

"...Huh?" She sounded, just as it made contact.

Imagine if you can the moon suddenly coming down towards the earth, and the devastating destruction that would unfold as the two massive celestial bodies collided, it may very well be the end of the world as a whole. And while what resulted from Lady Boros being punched straight towards the planet was not the exact same as that, it wasn't too far off either. Much like how water reacts when something suddenly breaks it's tension the ground surrounding her impact was sent flying out in massive waves, enough to cover everything for MILES around in a mixture of dirt and stone. Then there was the crater that was made from the impact itself, and though it was impossible just from looking at it to guess how big it truly was, it wouldn't be an outlandish claim that ANY city within the world could be placed inside and there'd still be room for more.

But the most shocking thing to come from this truly monumental earth shaking experience, the most mind boggling thing to occur, was the fact the despite the sheer magnitude of this whole event NO ONE was killed. Which in Saitama's case was nothing out of the ordinary, as after jumping with ease all the way above Lady Boros in order to punch her he landed inside of the crater, a little ways off from where he expected to find her remains, if there were any, scattered all across the ground. Yet to his surprise as he looked to the crater's center he found lying there none other than Lady Boros, admittedly she WAS missing both of her arms and legs but she seemed to still be alive.

Though before he could go over and see just how alive she actually was, the sound of dirt moving caught his attention, and as he looked over to one side of the crater he found her elites, having been saved by a barrier that seemed to be made from the octopus.

"That...was...close..." Geryuganshoop said, as he then lowered the barrier.

"Yeah...good job..." Groribas replied as he lightly patted him on the back.

"Wait." "Where." "Is Lady Boros?..." Three of Melzalgald's heads asked, as the other two were genuinely too stunned to speak.

Thankfully as if to answer their question Lady Boros suddenly coughed up some blood, which while unsettling did alert the dazed trio that she was both alive and inside the crater with them.

"LADY BOROS!" They shouted before rushing to her side.

Despite being incredibly injured, as her elites picked her up from the ground her body was already beginning to heal, showing just how powerful her healing factor truly was.

"I...I'm...I'm fine..." She managed to sputter out as another gush of blood came from her mouth "I...just need...just need a few seconds...then we can..." She tried to say, only to be cut off by her elites.

"NO! THERE WILL BE NO MORE FIGHTING!" They shouted at her, hoping from this distance they could FINALLY start to get through her thick skull, "YOU'VE NEARLY KILLED YOURSELF ALREADY! THE FIGHT IS OVER!" They insisted.

"B-But I can still fight...I just...I just need to..." She began to protest, only to be cut off once more.

But instead of it being her elites who would keep her from speaking this time it was Saitama, who had walked over without them realizing and had placed a hand on her shoulder.

"They're right." He said, which caught all of them off guard "You fought well and you are really strong, you don't need to keep going." He told her.

"B-But...you are...you are fine!" She exclaimed, gritting her teeth as that outburst had agitated her wounds, "Y-Your clothes are barely even damaged! we have to...keep going!" She insisted.

"What will that prove? that you can keep fighting till you drop dead?" He asked as he took his hand away.

"N-No...but I cannot go on living like this!" She exclaimed, her legs now fully regrown allowing her stand on her own, "I cannot keep living everyday as though I am already dead! for the first time in countless centuries I have finally regained my emotions! I finally can feel like myself again! so the only choices I have are to die happy fighting you or to die miserable sitting on my throne!" She explained.

Left at a loss for words by what she had said her elites though wanting to comfort their master had no idea how, as they had never seen her in all of their days as torn as she appeared to be right now.

"So PLEASE Saitama!...please...let's keep fighting." She begged as another tear came to her eye "I want to be happy again...no matter what it costs..." She told him.

Silence took hold of the air as they waited for what he would say, but after a few more seconds passed by what they heard come from him was not a reply, but instead a chuckle.

"You know, you remind me of me." He admitted as a saddened smile, albeit a small one came to his face "When I first became a hero, I wanted to be strong enough to defeat all of my enemies with a single punch, but after I became that strong I realized that it wasn't as fun as I thought it'd be." He explained as he looked down at his hands, "Slowly the thing I wanted most in the world became like a curse, every day it got harder to feel things like fear or anger, and now I can barely feel anything, but after fighting you today and seeing how well you can take my punches, it gives me hope that maybe someday I'll find someone who can actually defeat me." He admitted as he once more put his hand on her shoulder, "So how about instead of focusing on what it feels like right now, you try and imagine what'll feel like later when you're stronger?" He suggested.

"St-Stronger?" She questioned as her eye widened.

"Mhm, because the way I see it you and I are probably gonna have a rematch." He reasoned as he took his hand away "I mean, you ARE the first person I've ever punched who didn't die right away, it'd be a shame if we never fought again, so until then why don't we both just try and focus on other things? and maybe when we fight again someday, you'll win and I'll lose." He suggested as he then turned around and walked away.

Watching him as he went Lady Boros's mind began reflecting on what he said, for the truth was she had never even considered a rematch, as up until now all of her fights had just ended near instantly with her opponent dying, making this the first ever battle she was in where no one died.

"Wow, he really was like the seer said..." Groribas said as they watched him leap out of the crater "He really did have a pure heart, whatever that means." He noted.

"Yeah, and at least for now we can put this whole insanity behind us and go back to the ship, right Lady Boros?" Geryuganshoop asked.

Unfortunately for her elites their words for the second time failed to get through to her, but where as before it was due to her focus on the fight, this time it was thanks to something else. Her heart as it had before began to beat faster and faster, but as their fight was now over this only served to confuse her as it made no sense why she should be feeling so excited. But then it hit her, harder than even his punch had, slowly but surely her mind began to piece together that it wasn't just the fight that had brought her such joy and excitement, but it was also him. His power, his kindness, his understanding of her plight, never in her entire life had she ever met someone like him, resulting in a new far greater emotion to appear within her heart, one that as she thought on it seemed inevitable from the start.

"Um...Lady Boros, is something wrong?" He asked.

"Saitama..." She whispered as she clutched her chest with her hand "I think...that I've fallen for you..." She admitted with a smile, this time just loud enough for her elites to hear it.

"...**W H A T?!**" They shouted out, as they noticed a faint red blush appear on her face.


	6. The Start Of Something New

"My god..." Bespectacled Worker muttered, as both he and his colleague stood at the edge of the single largest crater in history.

Imagine, you're going about your day minding your business, everything's fine everything's cool nothing out of the ordinary is happening at all. Then within the blink of an eye the earth begins to shake thanks to a massive magnitude earthquake, one that is so powerful for the brief few seconds it happens EVERYONE across the world can feel it. Now as said it only lasted a few seconds thankfully, since every branch of the association was reporting having felt the tremor if it went on any longer the risk of massive damage was incredibly high. This is when their branch in City Z made a terrifying discovery as it was looked into, that the tremor had NOT been an earthquake but instead the result of some kind of impact, as the agents who followed the tremor back to it's source discovered a truly horrifying crater that was triple the size of any one city.

Had this happened a few days ago the association would be left scratching their heads as to what had happened, what could have POSSIBLY done something like this then just vanish off the face of the earth? But because two days ago they had learned there were things not of this earth, they automatically assumed that whatever unknown event allowed for something like this to exist had to be tied to their current otherworldly guests. And if indeed that was the truth of the matter, just WHAT exactly were they doing in the first place that could result in such a disaster?

"What do you think?" Bearded Worker asked, as they both could not take their eyes away from it.

"I...don't think it's an act of aggression against us." Bespectacled Worker answered as he lightly pushed up his glasses, "If that were the case then they'd be actively attacking us right now, or at the very least their ship would have moved which it hasn't." He reasoned.

"Right, but if this wasn't a declaration of war then what could it have possibly been? some kind of weapon test?" Bearded Worker asked.

"Again highly unlikely, even though their technology is foreign to us we would have picked up on some kind of weapon being used, especially since this location is only about an hour or two from City Z, there is of course the possibility that they found who they were looking for and that led to the crater." He suggested, finally managing to break his partner's gaze away from the crater, if only to look at him with a shocked expression.

"You can't be serious! there's no way this was that! if that is true, then whoever this Saitama is would have played a part in causing this!" He argued.

"Exactly my point, let's look at the facts, our visitors have been here for two days, beyond initial contact they have not spoken to us in any way, they haven't even taken anything either, all that they told us when we first spoke was that they were here for a person named Saitama, then the following day after that THIS appears, it would be incredibly foolish of us not to assume that this is all connected." He explained.

Looking back to the crater one last time just to really take in it's intimidating size, Bearded Worker knew that he was right, but that didn't make it any less terrifying. And so deciding that their conversation had come to it's end both men refocused and got back to work, as it was better to distract themselves with their current task than to linger on the possibility, that there was in fact someone this powerful that they knew absolutely nothing about living among them.

* * *

"Zzz..." Saitama lightly snored, as he was fast asleep in his bed.

Though to call it a bed would be a little generous, as thanks to the size of his apartment he really couldn't fit an actual bed into the main living space, so he pretty much just slept on the floor with a body sized cushion, a pillow, and a blanket. Which to most people might seem uncomfortable or even just sad as it might elude to the individual being poor, but it was merely a sensible decision and in all honesty it was a very comfortable cushion, so it's not like he was actually sacrificing anything. In short, while his living conditions weren't what most would call ideal and were far from luxurious, to someone like Saitama who just needed somewhere to live this apartment was all it needed to be. Plus the rent was INCREDIBLY cheap due to the fact that the district he lived in was literally abandoned, all thanks to the numerous monster attacks that kept happening.

In fact, the only reason he even continued to pay rent is because the person who owned the building, who much the like the other tenants had fled the area once monsters started coming around, knew he was there. Yet if someone were to do the unthinkable, such as live in one of the now empty and vacant apartments, they very easily could as the whole building was still supplied with utilities. But who in their right mind would EVER do something as crazy as live rent free in a fully furnished apartment, when there was no one around for miles except for Saitama? Yes, who indeed would be so crazy to do such a thing...

* * *

"You're going to do WHAT?!" The voices of Geryuganshoop, Groribas, and Melzalgald all shouted in unison.

How long had it been since Lady Boros's elites joined her crew, a question that even they themselves weren't so capable to answer as it had simply been THAT long since they first came aboard her ship. But if there was one thing her three elites were certain of without any doubt at all, was that during the two now going on three days they had been on this planet, they together had managed to shout more in that amount of time than ever in their entire lives combined. This was entirely due to the fact that at every conceivable turn they had been met with an endless series of mortifying shocks, but none of them thus far compared to what their lady and master had just revealed to them.

"I said I am going to stay here." Lady Boros told them as she crossed her arms, "And could you three please refrain from shouting so much? it's starting to become a bad habit." She requested.

"M-My lady you can't be serious!" Groribas exclaimed as he stepped forward "You are the dominator of the universe, the ruler of all known space and worlds! why would you EVER even humor the notion of settling down, especially on a world such as this?" He questioned.

"I don't believe I have to answer that Groribas, as I've already been quite clear with your three since yesterday as to how I feel." She replied.

"Wait...you were...serious?..." Geryuganshoop asked in disbelief, causing her to sigh.

"Alright, let's try this again." She said as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Since it seems you three are either in a state of denial, or are merely trying to test the limits of my patience, I will explain it for you as bluntly as I can." She told them, making sure to look all of them dead in the eye to show how serious she was "I, am in love, with SAITAMA, and I wish to spend the rest of my life by his side." She stated, making sure to put as much emphasis on his name as possible in case they wanted to ignore it.

"But...why?" "Yes, why him?" "He is but a human my lady, you are far superior to him!" "If you desire a suitor there must be one better elsewhere." "You do not need to settle!" Melzalgald argued.

"Superior? someone better? do you even HEAR yourself Melzalgald? or perhaps you have merely repressed the memory of yesterday's battle? where despite having my armor destroyed and my full power be unleashed, with but a single blow Saitama sent me straight towards the ground with enough force to create a crater, that would have been capable of swallowing our entire ship, in what way at ALL am I superior to him?" She asked.

"It isn't just about strength Lady Boros, there are so many other things to consider! as besides being the dominator of the universe as Groribas pointed out you are also very intelligent, a master of war strategy and battle tactics, and even if we were to look passed those qualities you still are well versed in nearly every known language throughout the universe, and are knowledgeable in practically every other topic!" Geryuganshoop listed.

"And your point is?" She inquired.

"My point m'lady is that you have far more to offer than just your might and your status as the ruler of the universe, your intellect and qualities both physical and personality are beyond exceptional, so as Melzalgald said there is no reason for you to lower yourself to the likes of that human, WHO by the way has shown you little to no proper respect whatsoever! so please if only so we can understand, why out of EVERY organism in the universe would you choose him when the only thing he has that is remarkable is his power?" He asked.

Although the first thing to flare up inside her was irritation and anger caused by her own elites questioning her motives, Lady Boros closed her eye and took a few deep breathes to keep her composure and to carefully choose her response.

"Because Geryuganshoop, he is the only one that exists who is just like me." She spoke as she just barely opened her eye to look at them "Yes we are different, both in biology as well as history, and I know that it is because of these differences that we have little if anything in common." She admitted as she looked back to her throne, "But how many times have you three and even the rest of the crew tried your best to get me to leave this room? how many times did you do your best to make me smile or to help me feel like I once did when we first began conquering the cosmos, only to be met with failure each and every time?" She asked as she looked back to them "Yet in as little as two days, he has managed not only to bring me joy but also brought me closer to death than anyone before him ever has, and despite having the dominator of the universe at his feet, he chose neither to kill me nor bend me to his will like so many others would have, but instead allowed me to live so we may fight again, so I know it's impossible for you to understand, I know I could never explain it in a way that would satisfy you, but I swear to you that when I say my heart belongs to him now it is only the truth, and all that I ask from you is that you respect this decision." She explained, having brought a hand to her chest during it.

If this had happened at any point in time before now her elites would truly be frozen from the weight her words carried. They knew she was right that before these passed few days she was practically a husk of her former self, and that even though it shouldn't be possible it was entirely because of that man. Even so, the thought of their lady actually falling in love, and with a creature such as him still failed to truly sink in with them, but because their only choices were to either accept her decision or continue to argue against it, they of course chose the one that would allow them to stay by her side.

"We...understand." Geryuganshoop replied as he lowered his head, "If this is what you want then as always it shall be, but you must understand it will take some time before we truly come to terms with it." He told her.

"I do, and it means so much to me that you are willing to at the very least give this a chance for my sake, as you always have." She said.

"Of course m'lady, we are your elites and we vowed to always stay by your side, no matter what should happen." Groribas replied as he proudly hit his chest with one of his arms.

"But what of the crew?" "What of the Dark Matter Thieves?" "What will become of our reign over the universe?" "Without the threat of our punishment, a power vacuum will be made." "There will be chaos and war, as everyone seeks to take control." Melzalgald pointed out.

"I have thought about that, and I have come up with a plan." Lady Boros revealed catching them by surprise, "Though I fully intend to spend my future on this world that does not mean my title and position need to be forsaken, every sentient being within the universe knows that we were coming here, and so if any of them wish to dethrone me they are welcome to try." She explained.

"But m'lady, wouldn't doing so also put this world at risk?" Geryuganshoop questioned.

"Not at all, seeing as how this IS Saitama's home and we made sure rumor spread of a champion who could best me was residing here, once word is then spread of this world becoming our official residence what do you think will actually happen?" She asked.

"Everyone will wonder whether the rumor was actually true, or if it is true then what possible arrangement could you have made with the champion..." Groribas trailed off, as it was quickly dawning on him and the others what her plan was.

"Exactly, regardless of what they decide to do among themselves now that we shall be staying here is irrelevant, we posses nearly all of the wealth within the universe and can easily leave this world in an instant with our vessel to reprimand those who would defy us, so if any of them DO decide to come here and either see if the rumor was true or perhaps to challenge me for my title, they will not only have to face me but also my beloved as he is the protector of this planet." She explained.

Feeling a shiver run through them as it now all came together, her elites were reminded right then and there exactly why she was their leader, for her cunning was just as deadly as her power was. But where as they were beginning to believe her desire to stay here and form a relationship with Saitama was mostly due to the strategic value, the truth was she had actually just made all of that up on the spot, and her real reason for wanting to stay truly had been just to be with him.

_"Phew, that seems to have sated them for now." _She thought, as they began to talk among themselves about how they could make this new arrangement work to their benefit, _"I wonder what Saitama is doing right now?" _She wondered as her mind began to focus on him, causing a faint blush to come to her cheeks.

**(A/N: To answer a review left on a previous chapter, in the timeline of the canon this story is taking place at the very beginning, as if this were to in fact take place at the same time as the actual boros saga, there'd be little material for me to work with in terms of making chapters, and I'd just be making up a lot of it until we got to the M.A. saga, so yeah hope that clarifies things a bit)**


	7. What Is A Warrior To Wear?

When going to see someone who you want to impress a key component of doing so is looking perfect, whether that means you adorn your most formal attire or perhaps something more casual, as the saying goes you must dress to impress. But for someone like Lady Boros who truly did only have one outfit, she stood there staring at her bedroom's closet with more intensity than she ever had before. For you see her "outfit" if it could even be called that was actually just more pairs of white baggy pants, she had no other tops or bottoms as the only top she ever needed was her armor. But after having fought with Saitama that was no longer in existence, so she now found herself in a difficult situation.

"Lady Boros?" The voice of Groribas called from the other side of her room's door, accompanied by a few knocks.

"Yes, what is it Groribas?" She asked while keeping her gaze one the row of pants that lay before her.

"We've finished informing the crew of our stay on this world, and I was wondering if you had a moment to talk about it?" He explained.

"Go ahead, I'm focused on other matters and cannot answer the door at the moment." She told him.

From Groribas's perspective that was a little strange, as he was certain neither Geryuganshoop nor Melzalgald had come before him with any kind of news. But knowing his Lady wouldn't be distracted less it was something important, he merely shrugged it off and proceeded to tell her.

"Well Lady Boros, it seems a good deal of the crew are not pleased with our decision to stay, in fact many of them have threatened to revolt." He revealed.

"Mhm..." She sounded as she picked up a pair of her pants, "And how exactly did that go?" She inquired.

"Simple, I melted their legs and as they were still alive and able to scream in agony I held them up for all of the crew to see, be rest assured a possible mutiny has been swiftly ended before it could even begin." He responded, sounding quite proud of himself.

"Very well done Groribas, this is exactly why I appointed you as the head of my forces..." She praised as she put the pants back on the rack "Say Groribas, has Geryuganshoop finished his survey of this world's civilizations and people?" She asked.

"I'm not sure m'lady, why?" Groribas replied.

"I need to know some things about this world and what it contains before we proceed, the moment he is complete with his task would you ask him to come and discuss it with me?" She requested.

"Of course, anything else?" He asked.

"Hmm...not that I can think of, thank you Groribas." She answered.

And with that Groribas took his leave so that his lady could continue to focus on whatever matters held her attention, completely unaware that those very matters were honestly only important to her.

_"I've never really considered how barren my wardrobe is, then again I've never really cared for things like fashion or even basic variety as I just wore my armor all the time..." _She admitted as she let out a sigh, _"But if I am to make any kind of impression with Saitama that will make him see me as a suitable partner, I cannot afford to show up at his apartment wearing nothing but pants and a bra, h__opefully Geryuganshoop will report back to me with promising news, though I'll have to work in this planet's selection of clothing into the conversation without making my motives obvious..."_ She thought,

As the dominator of the universe began to ponder over how she would go about that, the very reason for her current dismay over clothing was also facing a fairly significant dilemma of his own.

* * *

"Hmm..." Saitama hummed as he held up two separate plastic packages, each containing crab "Both are pretty cheap...should I just get both?" He asked to no one.

Where as life for Lady Boros and her elites was rapidly changing and they were running about trying to get control over it, Saitama's life was pretty much the exact same as it had been before they arrived, really the only major change was that he now knew aliens were in fact real, though he always had his suspicions. Yes for this particular chrome domed hero, who decided to get both packages of crab, life was just as boring and uneventful as it had always been. Though to be fair even he had to admit his fight with Boros was pretty interesting, not enough to get his heart racing at all but still it was better than any other he's had in a LONG time, just the fact he had to throw more than one punch was promising. But after having been disappointed time and time again when a fight seemed to be "the one", he had simply gotten used to the idea that he may never feel excited for a fight ever again.

Still, if there was in fact a person who could take more than one punch from him then maybe JUST maybe there was also someone out there who could take a punch of his and not be severely injured, for while Boros's healing factor was impressive he was still able to damage her body. So for now as he always had Saitama was comfortable just going about his day like normal, seeing no point in building himself up for the next opponent when chances were it was gonna be like the rest. Choosing not to dwell on such things as they only made his mood worse, if it could even be called that anymore, he continued to do his shopping until eventually he was done and then made his way to the checkout.

"Four hundred eighty two yen please." The woman at the register said, after she got through scanning his items.

Taking out a small coin purse from his pocket Saitama began to mess around with the coins inside, trying to find the exact amount needed as he knew he had it.

"Sorry, just give me a sec." He replied as he continued to shift the coins around, "I know for a fact I have the money here somewhere...ah ha! got it!" He exclaimed as he pulled it out and showed it to her.

Or at least he would've, but as he looked to where the cashier once stood he noticed she was gone, and as he took a quick look around the store he found that everyone else had also disappeared.

"Where did everyone go?" He asked aloud, finding it quite strange that they'd all just vanish.

As if the universe itself had been listening the answer to his question appeared, as without warning a massive foot suddenly stopped down on the storefront before proceeding to go down the street. Yet as usual he was neither impressed or shocked by something like this and merely took a step outside to see what was happening, only to find a massive naked man walking down the street.

_"...Okay, what is with the monsters being naked lately?"_ He wondered, as he thought back to the purple guy he defeated two days ago.

Seeing as how no one else was stopping it he figured he might as well to keep what was left of the city from being destroyed, but before he did that he made sure to leave his yen on the counter as he wasn't a thief. With grocery bags in hand and thankfully nothing too delicate inside Saitama leapt a great distance, both forward and upward as to land on the creature's shoulder. Upon landing however he noticed that there was someone else besides the giant man who stood on the other shoulder, though admittedly the only reason he even knew this he is because he had been in the middle of some kind of monologue and was quite loud.

"SOON THE WORLD WILL KNOW THE MIGHT OF THE BRAIN AND BRAWN BROTHERS!" The man shouted into the air as he looked towards the giant man, "COME MARUGORI! SHOW THEM WHAT YOU CAN DO!" He commanded.

Following his direction the giant man brought his right arm back, and with but a wave he sent forth a devastating blast of air that was strong enough to level all that was in it's way.

"Incredible...TRULY incredible brother!" The man shouted as a grin came to his face "With your newfound strength and my intelligence, the world will be ours!" He proclaimed.

"Mhm sure it will." Saitama spoke, catching him by surprise "You REALLY think that you're just gonna be able to do that and no will try to stop you?" He questioned, finding this guy to be pretty stupid.

"What the?! there's someone on your shoulder!" The man shouted bringing the giant to a stop.

"Hi." Saitama simply greeted as he waved to the giant.

"Hurry up and kill him!" The other man ordered as he pointed at him.

Following the man's instruction he brought his hand up to his shoulder and smacked it as though he were swatting a fly, and by doing so his successfully killed the person who was on his shoulder. Unfortunately though whether it was due to a lack of focus or perhaps the giant was just as stupid as the man, he had swatted his RIGHT shoulder instead of his left, which is the one Saitama was standing on. Immediately realizing his error the giant held his hand out in front of him to look at his palm, and upon seeing the splattered remains of the other man he became distressed.

"BROTHER NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He cried out in horror, mortified by what he had done.

"Yeah alright, I'm over this." Saitama said as he jumped off the giant's shoulder, going straight for his face.

Before the giant could react Saitama delivered a punch to his left cheek, the sheer power and force of the blow being so intense that the entirety of the giant's skull shattered into countless fragments, making his face look as though it were gelatinous as he fell to the ground. Landing safely on his feet a few seconds after the giant had fallen, Saitama casually put his groceries over his shoulder and walked away. Yet where as for Saitama this was just another day in his life killing a massive monster in one blow, to those who had bared witness to it their entire minds were racing trying to figure out how that was possible. But seeing as how everyone in the city had fled for the lives the moment the giant had started to attack, who then could have possibly seen him do such a thing?

* * *

"This...this isn't real..." Bespectacled Worker muttered, as he stared in complete awe at what he had just witnessed.

After having investigated the crater left behind by the assumed battle between Lady Boros and the still unknown Saitama, the heroes association decided it was time to double down on their efforts to find and uncover just who he was. This meant doing two specific things in order to locate him, the first was to simply go through public records and try to find the one person who could be the one they were looking for. The second was to send out a wave of surveillance drones to monitor the cities and record any monster activity, both as it happened and when a hero arrived to deal with it. This way in case there WAS an unregistered hero killing monsters without them realizing they would be able learn who it was.

And sure enough, the very next day after they did this a demon level threat appeared in city D, but before they could even issue a warning to the people or request for the aid of any nearby heroes, their drones began recording a live feed of someone dressed in costume dealing with the threat. But once they saw HOW this person dealt with said threat, which literally took less than ten seconds, both men who watched the feed felt their blood run cold.

"I'm afraid it is, the feed is live and there's no way this could have been faked, he really did just take down that demon level threat in one punch..." Bearded Worker replied, just as the video began to repeat.

"But how...how is it possible someone this strong has gone unnoticed by the association?" Bespectacled worker questioned.

"It has to be because he isn't registered, think about it, any time he would've killed a monster but wasn't around to take credit the first registered hero to arrive would be assumed to have dealt with the threat." Bearded Worker suggested.

"If that is true, then how many other threats as he dealt with without us realizing it was him?" Bespectacled Worker asked.

"It's impossible to even guess, but for now we have to make sure that this information doesn't get out to anyone outside the association, at least until we know exactly who we're dealing with." Bearded Worker said.

Agreeing with that decision the men fell silent as they watched the footage again, just to be certain that what they were seeing was truly real. Elsewhere though at the exact same time, someone else had witnessed Saitama's victory over the giant, and just like them was stunned by how effortless it seemed.

* * *

"JUST HOW STRONG IS THIS HUMAN?!" Geryuganshoop shouted out, startling the other members of the crew who worked nearby.

Due to his impressive telekinetic abilities Geryuganshoop was charged with overseeing both the ship, and any other matters that related to surveillance. This meant that in addition to monitoring all of the crew aboard their ship as well as it's security, he was also tasked with scouting out whatever world they planned to attack, or in this case make their permanent residence. Ranging from things like the natives' culture and society to their history and customs, he was responsible for gathering ALL information that could be learned. But as he was nearing the end of this particular duty he managed to spot a rather large humanoid rampaging through a city, and not too long after a certain human arrived to promptly put a stop to it.

"Um...sir?" A member of his personal staff spoke.

"Yes...what is it?..." He replied, sounding as though he was suddenly exhausted.

"Would you...like us to inform Lady Boros of this?" They asked.

"Yeah sure why not?" He replied as he threw his tendrils up in the air, "Might as well seeing as she's completely smitten with that walking armageddon." He went on as he laid his upper body on his console.

Not entirely certain they understood what he meant his staff didn't want to anger him so they simply did as they were told.

**"Lady Boros, there is something that requires your attention in the surveillance room."** A voice broadcast throughout the ship, as they didn't know where she was at the moment.

Even though it had been an hour or so since anyone had last seen her the truth was she hadn't moved a single inch, for she still stood within her room wondering how she was going to impress Saitama.

_"If I can't impress him with my appearance...perhaps I could impress him with my knowledge? I'm certain he would find the tales of my conquest interesting..." _She pondered while putting a hand to her chin.

**"Lady Boros, there is something that requires your attention in the surveillance** **room."** The voice repeated, thankfully managing to break through her thoughts and reach her this time.

"Hm?" She sounded as she looked upwards to the ceiling, "Something that requires my attention? do you they mean Saitama?" She questioned.

Seeing as how that could truly be the only thing deserving her presence within the surveillance room, Lady Boros though not running did swiftly make her way out of her quarters. Now normally whenever she walked through the corridors of her ship her crew upon seeing her would stand at attention, as to show her their respect and loyalty. But seeing as how previously mentioned the only clothes she had to wear were her pants and undergarments, this meant that she now walked around her ship with her chest exposed, though not fully of course. Though regardless of that every member of her crew she passed by made sure to turn their heads quickly, for even if she was not bothered by their gazes they knew her elites most certainly were, and they would NOT hesitate to kill any of them for doing such a thing.

"Geryuganshoop." She spoke as she stepped into the room, his staff averting their gazes just like the rest of the crew, "What is it that requires my personal attention?" She asked.

Feeling too drained to respond to her properly he merely pointed to the vast array of screens which rested on the opposite wall. Walking forward as to see what it was she watched with a widened eye as Saitama appeared, followed by a swift but impressive victory over a foe who was easily a hundred times his own size.

"Incredible, simply incredible." She breathed in bliss as a smile came to her face "Geryuganshoop, can you send this footage to my room?" She asked.

"Already done m'lady..." He weakly replied, causing her smile to grow bigger.

"Excellent, then I shall review it in private." She decided as she turned to leave "Oh, and be sure to send me a detailed report of the rest of your findings once it is complete." She instructed as she walked out.

An awkward silence then took hold of the air as none of his staff knew what to say or do afterwards.

"...I know you all peeked at her." Geryuganshoop told them causing them all to lightly jump in place, "You're lucky I'm feeling so defeated right now, otherwise I'd pry your eyes from your sockets." He added, which strangely enough sent a wave of relief over them.


	8. Love Is In The Air

Life is like a roller coaster, possibly one of the most used and hilariously unoriginal metaphors ever conceived. Yet while it has been used far too many times to count it is right in some regard, mostly that much like a roller coaster life can have it's moments where things are going nice and slow, then without warning they become fast and uncontrollable. And if there were one person who could describe their life in this way it would definitely be Saitama, for although he was incapable of feeling things like excitement or an adrenaline rush, there were still times where his life just felt like it was beyond his control. The last few days for example had been exactly that, one moment he was destroying another monster in city A, the next he was approached by aliens from outer space with one of them asking to fight him.

But if you think that surely after something like that things would start to calm down a bit you'd be wrong, as the very next day after their fight he encountered a literal giant human like monster while grocery shopping, who he promptly put down just like all the others. So now, as he slumbered peacefully in his apartment, he hoped with all his might that for just ONE day since this sequence of insanity began, he might be allowed to just laze about and have himself a "me" day. Unfortunately for the hair deficient hero life would not be so gracious, as just outside his door was someone who was about to make yet another day stranger than the last.

_"Okay...this is it..." _His mysterious visitor thought to themselves as they let out a breath to calm their nerves _"You prepared for this, you know what to say, all you need to do now is just knock..." _They went on, as they took one more breath for good measure before placing their fist against the door.

Knocking against it's surface three times to start, they waited for about a minute or so before doing it again, and after a few more minutes went by and no response they began to wonder if he was either sleeping or perhaps not home.

_"It's rather early in the morning..." _They noted as they looked to the sky, _"So unless he had somewhere else he needed to be, he should be home._" They reasoned.

Deciding to try once more they knocked on the door three times as they had before, though this time they made sure to hit it much harder, not enough to cause any damage but enough to make a considerably loud bang with each contact. Listening carefully for any signs that they had been successful in gaining his attention, the sounds of someone moving inside the apartment could be heard, causing them to quickly look themselves over one last time to be certain they were ready.

"What do you want?" Saitama asked with a yawn as he opened his door slightly, just wide enough to where he could look through, "And why are you banging on my door so early in the morning?" He added as he rubbed his eyes.

"H-Hello Saitama." A familiar voice responded, causing him to freeze.

Slowly taking his hands away from his eyes he looked to who stood in front of his door, and found none other than Lady Boros standing there. And while that in of itself would have been surprising as he was certain he wouldn't hear from her for a while, when he took notice of what she was wearing that's when his surprise turned into shock. Having expected to see her in the clothes she wore when he met her three days ago, she instead was wearing a full body length black dress. Which of course was startling in it's own right, but in her case even more so as she stood at seven feet tall, and he had no idea where she even got a dress that could fit her.

But beyond the dress she wore there were many other things about her attire that stood out as well, such as her footwear which was armored boots were now black boots fastened with buckled straps, which while fitting for her didn't go with the dress. Then there were her earrings that were a simple gray and were designed to resemble something like a spiral, but now they were golden spheres that had some kind of purple color in each of their centers. Finally there were her arms, once clad in gold colored gauntlets, were now replaced with golden bands on her wrists which also had long extending additions that spiraled up her arms. Overall Lady Boros, who once appeared like a warrior from another world, now stood before him dressed as though she was on her way to some kind of fancy party.

And where anyone even his fellow human would be stunned by her overwhelming beauty, he felt absolutely nothing and maintained that same blank expression on his face.

"Um...hi...Boros..." He replied unsure as to what exactly was happening "What's...going on?" He asked hoping she would explain herself.

"W-Well...I was thinking...since our battle and everything...I am still new to this world and perhaps it would be best if I had a guide of some kind to...show me the local attractions and places of interest..." She answered.

"Uh huh..." He sounded clearly wanting her to continue.

"And well...seeing as how you and I are already acquainted with one another...and we have already had our duel...perhaps you could be that guide and show me around your city...if it wouldn't be of any burden that is..." She suggested.

Though admittedly he could at times be fairly thick headed when it came to certain things, Saitama was by no means a moron and could easily pick up on the obvious signals that were being sent his way. Her dress, her boots, the jewelry that adorned her form, you would have to be blind and perhaps even deaf to not understand what is was she was trying to say. She wanted to go sightseeing, and she had absolutely NO idea what a person wears for such a thing.

"...Eh, what the hell." He decided as he shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't have any plans for today anyways, and it's been a while since I just went out and looked around at stuff instead of shopping, so sure." He told her, causing her face to light up.

"R-Really?!" She questioned, truly amazed that her plan had worked so flawlessly.

"Mhm, just give me a few minutes to get washed up and dressed and then we can head out, k?" He requested.

"O-Of course! please take your time there is no hurry at all!" She assured.

Waiting until he had closed the door and she was certain he had gone further into his apartment, Lady Boros could no longer contain the overwhelming pride and joy that flooded through her, truly ecstatic that things were going as she hoped.

"Phase one is a complete success!" She exclaimed as she clenched her fist from excitement, "I am so glad that I asked for their help!" She admitted with a breath of relief, as she thought back to the night before.

* * *

_Even though Geryuganshoop, Groribas, and Melzalgald all knew why they were summoned to their master's throne room, it didn't make the whole thing any less awkward for them. For while their lady had not completely lost her focus of everything that was not related to Saitama, and the entirety of the meeting before this moment had been spent discussing things they were far more comfortable with, they still knew by the end of it they would reach the topic that they dreaded the most. HOW was their lady, their master, the most feared and respected being in all of known creation, going to get Saitama to fall in love with her?_

_Thankfully for them however their lady had thought ahead and asked Geryuganshoop to look into the courting rituals of this world, in addition to the standard information gathered during his survey. And after having gone over it before this meeting was held, she now had a fairly decent grasp on how humans went about this sort of thing._

_"So, here's my plan." She spoke as she closed her eye to picture it in her mind, "I'm going to arrive at his home sometime in the early morning, so that way we can have the entire day together, after that I will request that he show me to his city's most beloved and honored locations, this way we can strike conversation easily and begin bonding over something he knows about and that I am eager to know more of, once that is done we will then go somewhere he enjoys to eat and have a meal together, and after that..." She trailed off for a brief moment as a smile came to her face, "If everything has gone on without any issue, we may just celebrate the success of the experience with a kiss~" She said as she reopened her eye to look at them "So, what do you think?" She asked._

_Even though all three of her elites due to their time serving her were far more experienced in matters pertaining to war and combat, there was a time where they all lived on their own worlds and had done normal things, so this subject wasn't entirely beyond their understanding._

_"Well...it sounds as though you have this all figured out m'lady..." Geryuganshoop being the first to speak replied._

_"But?" She questioned, feeling as though he had more to say._

_"It's just, there's a difference between having things all laid out in a plan and then actually being able to make them happen." He explained._

_"Do you think that I will be incapable of seeing to my plan's success?" She asked.  
_

_"No not at all!" He quickly answered fearing he had sent the wrong message, "I just mean that you have never done something like this before correct? and you don't know how he is going to react to it either, even with a plan there are still a number of unknown variables to take into consideration in addition to your own lack of experience in this particular matter." He explained._

_Taking a moment to think on that he did make a VERY good point, even back on her home world she and her people never had such traditions, their lifestyle truly was as simple as fight, kill, mate with the strongest to better the young, and then keep living until you died. But for humans it was far different, they believed in taking things slow and getting to know the other person completely, to essentially bond together both in body and mind before you officially decreed that you were together forever. And while Lady Boros understood that there would be cultural differences like these she would have to adapt to, there was still a MASSIVE part of her that wanted nothing more than to pounce upon Saitama and make him her's, though given how much stronger he was than her it would more than likely be reversed, which she might actually prefer..._

_"...Lady Boros...Lady Boros?...LADY BOROS!"_

_"Huh wha?" She sounded, as she unknowingly had lost herself in thought._

_"Are you alright m'lady? you suddenly went silent and had this look of intense focus on your face." He explained._

_"O-Oh..." She sounded, as a hot blush took over her face "I-I was just...thinking about how true Geryuganshoop's point was is all, there are a great deal of things I'm not certain of going forward, so it might be best if we shift our focus onto those yet unaccounted for things." She explained hoping that they would believe her._

_"Thankfully I, much like yourself m'lady, thought ahead and took the time to make a list of things that would need to be addressed, and I had Melzalgald go and fetch the items we would need to handle some of them as well." He revealed as he gestured to his fellow elite._

_"Wait, really?" She asked as she was amazed he would have gone to such lengths, "But I thought all of you were against this?" She inquired._

_"It's not that we're against it m'lady...okay maybe a little, it's more so that this is something none of us ever expected would happen, and while it IS true that we do have some reservations, both about the idea itself as well as that human, your happiness is more important to us and we want to help you however we can." He explained._

_"Yes." "We live only to serve you." "You are our master." "No matter the course we shall take it." "And we will do so without fail." Melzalgald added._

_Feeling another smile come to her face, while Lady Boros had always been aware of their loyalty and appreciation to her it still warmed her heart to know that her elites were far more than just that, they were truly the closest thing to friends and family that she had ever known._

_"Alright then, Geryuganshoop where shall we start?" She asked him._

_Over the next several hours with her elites by her side they tackled everything Geryuganshoop believed would be important for the success of her date. From her attire which they had all decided should be stunning yet not too revealing, to what she should do should a lull in the conversation occur, and finally what kind of contingencies she should have if something unexpected happen during her tour through the city, by the end of the night they felt there was nothing that could catch her by surprise. And so fairly exhausted once finished all four of them turned in for the night, Lady Boros able to sleep soundly as her elites not only aided her in her plan, but also swore to keep the peace of the crew while she was away, meaning she would have nothing at all to distract her from enjoying herself._

* * *

"Thank you my elites." She said to herself softly as a small smile came to her face, "Once again you have served me better than I could have ever hoped for." She praised, planning to tell them exactly that once this was over.

It had been a few minutes since Saitama had retreated back within his abode, which she expected as she had just woken him up from his sleep. Thankfully though she would not have to wait much longer, as after a few more seconds approaching footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door, immediately followed by it being pulled open once more. Standing there was of course Saitama, though unlike the times she had seen him before he was not dressed in his hero's attire. Instead he wore a green unbuttoned shirt that had some kind of symbol scattered across it in black coloring, a white shirt beneath it that also had something on it in yellow lettering though it was mostly hidden by the former, a pair of blue denim shorts that stopped just above his knees, and a pair of slip on black shoes.

"Alright, I'm ready." He told her as he stepped out while closing the door behind him, "Sorry for making you wait." He apologized.

"Oh it was no trouble, I did wake you up after all." She replied as they began to walk towards the building's stairs.

"So, where do you want to go first?" He asked as he stuck his hands into his pockets.

"I'm not sure, I looked into some locations that might be interesting, but as this is my first time here I'm not certain where would be the best place to start." She answered.

"Then we'll just work our way through town, sound okay?" He suggested.

"Yes, that sounds perfect." She agreed with a smile.

And with that Lady Boros's plan was beginning to unfold, and with there being not so much as a cloud in the sky nor any kind of omen that there would be trouble, it seemed as though everything was set for her very first date to be as she hoped, perfect.

"Ugh." Saitama groaned as he quickly smacked his face.

"Is something wrong Saitama?" She asked as the sudden action had caught her by surprise.

"Nah, it was just a mosquito." He answered as he wiped what little remained off on his shorts.


	9. Movie With A Side Of Mayhem

**(A/N: Keeping it short, here's Lady Boros's description: Height 7"10, Weight Varies Depending On Form, Facial Features are relatively the same though her overall face is structured to look more like a woman's, Her Body is very muscular though nothing grotesque or "Hyper" and even when she isn't flexing or showing off in some way you can easily see how toned and strong she is from the definition and her clearly defined abs, Her Bust is 36 D and for those who would care her posterior is also toned and/or taut, though not absurdly big or curvy, final notes are that she also has claw like nails on her finger tips and toes, which don't need to be trimmed as their length reached it's max upon her reaching maturity, and her skin while VERY smooth also has a unique texture to it unlike human skin, I hope this description helps with the visual)**

There are times where we go without something for so long that we truly forget what to experience it is like, such as when you haven't had a particular taste or flavor in quite some time or if you have't gotten sick after a decent amount of months. For Lady Boros however this applied to her emotions, she hadn't felt anything but pure boredom and numbness for centuries as she and her crew traveled through the stars, yet after these past few days she was beginning to remember what is like before then. She remembered laughing with her crew as they celebrated with a feast after another successful pillage, she remembered the exhilaration of feeling gunfire and explosions all around her during her most destructive battles, and she was able to recall what all of this felt like due to having met one person, Saitama. Though as she walked with him through the streets of City Z, which she noted were mostly empty, she found herself not thinking back on her previous emotional moments but instead on one specific emotion that she was experiencing by simply being with him.

She for the first time in so long was truly happy.

"So." Saitama spoke as to strike conversation "You have any idea where you want to go first?" He asked her.

"No, not really..." She admitted as a blush came to her face "I was hoping that you would know where to start, seeing as how this is your home." She explained.

"Hmm...there's not much to city Z at all really, we don't have some kind of big famous hero living here and that's pretty much what everyone cares about nowadays." He said.

"What are you talking about Saitama? YOU live here!" She exclaimed with a widened eye "There's no possible way that there exists a hero greater than you!" She insisted.

"Guess everyone else doesn't think so." He replied as he looked up to the sky "I've been doing a lot of hero work these past two years but I haven't really gotten any kind of recognition for any of it, in fact I don't think I've heard of anyone doing as much as I have." He admitted.

"And that doesn't bother you at all? that there aren't statues of you in every city or that the people don't praise you endlessly as well?" She asked.

"Eh, a little I guess? it would be nice to have some fans, maybe even a fan club." He answered as he looked up to meet her gaze with his own "But the truth is I only ever wanted to be a hero because that was what was fun for me, so long as I got a kick out of it and protected people while doing it, that's all that actually mattered right?" He asked.

Feeling her eye widen more and her blush becoming more noticeable, Boros was truly amazed by how noble and kind her champion really was.

"I-I see..." She replied as she quickly looked away, not wanting to look so timid in front of him "That...is very admirable of you Saitama." She complimented.

"You think so?" He asked, receiving a nod in response "Huh, well thanks Boros, that means a lot." He said.

With a face now as red as a star going supernova Boros began looking frantically around for anything that might help take her mind off of the overwhelming joy she was experiencing.

"Um...um...oh!" She sounded as she brought them to a stop "What's that?" She asked with a point of her finger.

Looking to where she was pointing he saw a movie theater just across the street.

"Oh, that's a movie theater." He answered as he looked to her "Do they not have those in outer space?" He asked.

"Er, maybe?" She replied as she gave him an awkward smile "To be honest I've never really focused on the culture of the worlds I've visited, so anything that served as their entertainment I'm unfamiliar of." She explained.

"Well then why don't we start our tour there then? it's been a while since I've seen a movie and I'm pretty sure there's something there you'll enjoy." He suggested.

"That does sound interesting, so I'm fine with it." She replied.

With their first destination decided the duo crossed the street to go and see whatever was currently playing that they would both enjoy. And thankfully because this was in City Z and fairly close to the abandoned district, this meant that they would more than likely get the entire theater to themselves, which Boros was hoping for. Things rarely however go the way we hope, as far away from the duo near the outskirts of City Z an unexpected threat began to approach.

* * *

When one thinks of the word disaster their minds might immediately associate it with something like a tornado, an earthquake, a hurricane, or maybe a car or plane crash. But the worse kinds of disasters are the ones that rarely happen, as due to their rare and unexpected nature no one at all is prepared for them. These kinds of calamities can range from nuclear plant meltdowns to entire city wide blackouts that last for one or even several hours. Yet it was not a nuclear meltdown, nor a city wide blackout, or even a massive utility failure that threatened to destroy City Z, instead the thing that crept closer and closer by the second that was intent on laying waste to all in it's path was far worse.

From a distance you might think to yourself that it was just a storm cloud swiftly approaching, so at worst you might get heavy rain or perhaps the aforementioned blackout should lightning hit it's mark. But as this cloud got closer you'd begin to hear a noise, not that of thunder as it was consistent and grew as the cloud approached, only when it was right above you would you realize the true horror that you faced. A swarm of mosquitoes never seen before at least to this degree were nearly upon the unsuspecting city, and whatever poor creature that they came across as they advanced was swiftly drained dry to the point it could be called mummification. Thankfully though we live in a world where such things are expected, and so the city wide emergency broadcast system began to emit it's siren informing all who could hear to take immediate shelter wherever they could find it.

Yet as the people who heard it's sound followed the instruction and fled for cover, there was one person who stood his ground fully intent on facing against this threat, for he was a hero.

"Target Acquired." He said to himself, as with his robotic eyes he began to analyze the mass of insects that flew overhead.

Though he was in fact a man he was far from normal, in fact most of what remained of him from when he was a normal man was mostly comprised of his brain and spine, making him one of the few in this world who were truly a cyborg. But unlike the cyborgs you've no doubt seen in comics or movies he was not absurdly large nor incredibly apparent to be mostly machine, in truth his body greatly did resemble a normal human form especially his face, only by getting a good look at him would you be able to tell there was more than meets the eye. His name was Genos, and as he stood there analyzing the horde of ravenous parasites that now took full claim of the sky above, he found in the midst of the swarm there was one notable heat signature that was far larger than the others.

"I've found you." He said, as he readied to attack.

Powering up the dormant weapons within his robotic arms, the cyborg hero held out both of his palms and sent forth fiery blasts, each one hot enough to easily bring refined steel to it's melting point. But to his surprise, as the flames reached their destination the mosquitoes all swarmed to intercept, which of course resulted in all of them being singed but did in fact stop the attack.

"Oh? what's this then?" A voice questioned from within the veil of bugs, seeming to be amused "Has some little lost hero decided to pick a fight with me?"

"I know you are in there, show yourself!" He demanded, wanting to know exactly who he was up against.

Hearing the unknown being laugh in response the mosquitoes then parted ever so slightly to reveal a face and most of a torso hovering within them, and while they both resembled that of a human female to a degree, there was no denying the being was still a monster. Most of it's face and torso as said did resemble a normal woman's both in the shape as well as it's structure, but the color and material that made their skin was far from human. In addition atop of her head rested the multiple eyes and long proboscis of a mosquito, and though it was difficult to tell just what kind of functions both served for her, Genos was able to see that they WERE part of her body and not just costume.

"Is this better?" She asked somewhat playfully, finding this whole interaction to be rather amusing.

"You are responsible for the countless deaths of several innocent people over the last few days, excluding of course all of the nearby animal life that you also desecrated." He told her, causing her to role her eyes.

"Ugh, what are you some kind of robot police officer?" She asked finding his overly serious demeanor annoying "Who cares if a few dozen people and animals got drained hm? It's not like anything important was lost." She argued.

Upon hearing that however Genos without warning fired another blast of heat in her direction, it having been so sudden and quick that she just barely managed to avoid it.

"If that is how you feel, then I have no choice but to fully destroy you." He told her, as his already present glare became more intense.

"Tsk, fine, if that's how you want to play..." She said as her swarm began to form a massive wave like shape above him "THEN GO AHEAD AND TRY!" She shouted as she sent them all forth.

* * *

**BOOM**

A loud deafening explosion sounded as an action sequence unfolded on screen, and while Lady Boros was very visibly enjoying herself Saitama's face was it's usual blank self, though that didn't mean he wasn't enjoying the movie just that he couldn't really express it all too well. You might think that the staff who worked at the movie theater upon seeing a couple such as Saitama and Lady Boros would have had several questions and reservations when they tried to buy their tickets and concessions. But the truth is when you lived in a world such as theirs where monsters and strange things in general were about as common as breathing, nothing can really surprise you anymore. So while her height and appearance were a bit startling they still had no issue getting in to see a movie, which both had agreed upon should be something they would each find entertaining to some degree.

Thankfully it seemed like the movie gods, if that is even a thing, smiled upon the duo this day, as playing in one of the theaters was one of your typical not much story but LOTS of violence and action kind of films. And while both Saitama and Lady Boros had seen PLENTY of viscera in their lives, though for very different reasons, they both were still greatly entertained by the over the top action sequences and imagery being thrown onto their eyes.

"This movie's pretty good." He said to her, as they were the only people in the theater so there was no reason they couldn't "You enjoying it?" He asked, as he took a handful of popcorn and put it in his mouth.

"Very much so, your kind seem to have a great affinity for violence and destruction, which is not too dissimilar from my own race." She admitted.

"Huh, interesting." He replied, though a bit muffled as his mouth was full.

So far their date was going well, both were enjoying the movie and were also enjoying each other's company, which to Lady Boros was a good sign as it made her hopeful that the rest of their time together would be like this.

* * *

"STAY STILL ASSHOLE!" The Mosquito woman shouted out in frustration, as she chased after Genos.

How does a man kill quite literally BILLIONS of insects quickly? Does he swat them, burn them, or perhaps even use some kind of vacuum like device to suck them all up? No, instead Genos's preferred approach was to send forth an electrical current that would use each of the mosquitoes as a conduit, resulting in the ENTIRE swarm lighting up like a christmas tree and exploding in a massive fireball that could be heard for miles. Unless ya know you happened to be hearing some kind of other massive explosion, like say from a loud action movie or something similar.

Anyways, with her entire legion sent up in smoke the mosquito woman obviously enraged decided to make things a bit more hands on, rushing towards him at incredible speeds to slice him apart with her claws. But besides having a fairly varied arsenal of weapons in his robotic body Genos had a few other tricks and toys just waiting to be used, one of which was a highly advanced propulsion system located in his legs which increased his movements and speed tenfold. This allowed him to easily dodge and out pace his opponent with little to no effort, though with each swing of her claws more and more of the city was being destroyed, which admittedly he wanted to keep as minimal as possible. So deciding then to switch his strategy from evading her to offense, after her next attack missed he sent forth a propulsion fueled roundhouse kick, hoping that it might have enough power to end the fight then and there.

Sadly this fight would not end so quickly as she was quick to catch it in her hand, and just as swiftly using her other she sliced it in half. With now one of his legs missing Genos hopped away to gain some distance, able to still maintain his balance even with one leg remaining.

"Aww, did that hurt?~" She mused as she looked the leg over "Then again, you seem to be made of metal so it probably didn't~" She continued to jest, as she tossed it aside.

Gritting his teeth out of frustration Genos knew he had to end this fight quickly before any more damage was sustained, so deciding to no longer hold back he charged the heat within his arms before unleashing a barrage of projectiles. Smirking by how predictable he was his opponent merely began to dodge and weave through them all quickly making her way towards him, but just as she drew close enough to send out another attack was when she realized her error. Having kept his arms fairly close to each other as he fired away, once she was so close she could not easily escape he brought them together to form one cannon, then unleashed a blast so powerful and immense that it consumed the entire street in fire. This would last for a fair amount of seconds before the built up heat ran out, and as he began scanning the now ash covered buildings and road, he found not a single trace of her.

"Threat eliminated, mission accomplished." He said as he lowered his arms after separating them.

Looking over to the leg that had been tossed aside, he used his arms as a means of movement and very carefully sent himself forward with quick bursts in order to pick it up.

"Hmm...I can't repair it completely, but I can weld it on for basic movement." He reasoned, as he positioned next to where it had been severed, then began using his heat to weld it together.

High above him however, going unnoticed as he was focused on repairing his leg the best he could, was a quickly growing black mass that was made entirely of mosquitoes. And nestled in it's center feeding off all of the blood that they brought was none other than his opponent, who while having survived his attack was severely injured and before she continued to fight him needed to heal. So with both individuals taking a moment from their fight, one believing it to be over while the other simply biding their time for retaliation, for just the time being an uneasy serenity took hold of the city.

* * *

**BANG**

The heavy metal door of the theater sounded as both Saitama and Lady Boros went through it, the door nearly having been shoved into the wall as it was Lady Boros who had pushed it open.

"That was truly a satisfying ending to the story." She said as they walked out "What did you think Saitama?" She asked.

"Eh, it felt a little rushed to be honest." He answered as he dropped the popcorn bucket into the nearby trash can "I mean the action was good and everything, but it kinda feels like the guy and the girl just sorta instantly fell in love ya know?" He asked.

"Is...there something wrong with that?" She asked in return, fearing what he might say.

"No not really, it's just not that realistic you know? least not from my experience." He explained, causing her to breathe a sigh of relief "How bout you?" He asked.

"I've had some try to win me over with false compliments and flattery, but none of it was ever truly genuine." She answered.

"Really? that's pretty surprising." He admitted, causing her eye to widen.

"O-Oh?" She sounded, wanting to hear more.

"Well yeah, I mean I don't know what kind of other aliens there are besides you and the three that came with you to our fight, but by most people's standards you're pretty attractive." He revealed.

Feeling her heart skip a beat at such a notion, her mind began screaming at her to ask him what he personally thought. But before she could even begin to voice her question they reached the lobby, where they noticed that everyone who had once been there had suddenly vanished.

"Um, where did everyone go?" He asked as they looked around the room "Did something happen?"

Almost as if responding on cue someone suddenly crashed through the entire front of the building and into the concessions stand, catching them both by surprise. Looking at who had landed just a few feet in front of them they found what appeared to be a cyborg of some kind, though both his face as well as most of his body was severely damaged.

"Whoa, you okay?" Saitama casually asked, completely unfazed by any of it.

"Huh?" The Cyborg sounded as he looked over at him "Sir! you need to evacuate immediate-" He began to respond, only to stop once he saw what was standing next to him.

"Is something wrong?" Saitama asked, as he had suddenly stopped talking.

Responding only with action the cyborg quickly held up his arm and pointed it at Lady Boros, the palm of his hand quickly heating up indicating it was about to fire. But before he could even fire off a single shot she quickly grabbed onto it and crushed it in her hand.

"Don't. You. DARE." She said through gritted teeth, as he had already interrupted their date and she was NOT about to let him ruin it any further.

"Whoa, easy there." Saitama said as he placed his hand on top of her's "I know he was being a little stupid just now, but there's no need to crush his arm."

Sadly his words would not reach the dominator of the universe, as the moment he touched her hand with his an immediate blush overcame her face as her mind began racing at a million miles an hour.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Another voice questioned, causing all of them to look at the now massive gaping hole that was once the theater's front.

Standing there was a woman who was actually taller than Lady Boros it seemed, and while at first she appeared somewhat human as they took in her person and it's details more, they realized this was not the case. From her blood colored skin and massive clawed hands to the huge blood filled abdomen and wings that sat on her back, it was clear that while she had the face and...assets of a woman, she was anything but human.

"Did I miss a costume party or something?" She asked as she pointed to Lady Boros "What's with the B movie monster? then again I guess we are in a movie theater." She said as a smirk came to her face.

Feeling a vein pulse in her head as yet another person sought to interrupt their date, before Lady Boros could as she had done with the cyborg punish this new intruder, Saitama stepped forward first.

"Hey, what gives?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"What...gives?" She repeated, a bit surprised at how causally he was talking to her.

"Why are you trying to kill that cyborg?" He clarified, as he pointed to him with his thumb "Did he attack you first or?..."

"No, he just got in my way, so I decided to show him what happens." She replied with a proud smile.

"And by got in your way you mean?..." He asked.

"He annoyed me, kinda like how you are right now." She answered, as she too now crossed her arms.

"Huh, okay." He said as he turned around "Then could you at least keep this outside? it's rude to just send people through buildings you know." He told her as he began walking away.

Feeling a devilish grin appear on her face from how disrespectful he was, the mosquito reared back her right hand in order to put him in his place. And in that moment a number of things happened, the cyborg reached out and opened his mouth to try and warn him, Saitama completely unaware just kept walking, and the mosquito woman's clawed hand was sent forward ready to kill. But before the cyborg could get out his warning, before Saitama could realize what was happening, and before her attack could meet it's mark, a loud deafening sound rang out through the air as Lady Boros suddenly appeared in front of her and grabbed onto her face. Then within that same instance before anyone could say or do anything else she crushed her skull in her hand, every bit of bone and solid material being reduced to either powder or mush.

Silence then came over them as Saitama just then turned around right as the now deceased mosquito woman's body fell onto the floor. Now normally Lady Boros would be feeling proud and accomplished for having done something like this, but as she had wanted nothing more than to make this date perfect, she stood there frozen at what Saitama would think as she had acted on pure instinct to protect him.

"Boros." He spoke as he walked over to her.

"Y-Yes?" She nervously answered, fearing that what she had done had somehow upset him.

"...Your dress is ruined." He said, which immediately flushed all nervousness out of her.

"...What." She replied as she looked down at herself, only to find that her black dress had been covered in the remains of the mosquito woman's head "Oh, don't worry about that." She said as she looked back to him "It's just a dress, it's not that important." She assured.

"No, it's a really nice dress and you wore it for today, so we should get it cleaned before a stain sets in." He told her as he took her hand into his own "Come on, we'll go back to my place and I can get it cleaned in no time at all." He promised as he then began to lead her out of the building.

Feeling her blush return at full force yet again, Lady Boros simply chose to remain silent and do as he said for she was amazed by how considerate he was being. Meanwhile, as the duo left the now ruined establishment behind in order to deal with the viscera on her clothes, the cyborg was left to sit in the rubble of the concession stand and ponder what he had just witnessed.

_"...Who was that woman?..." _He thought, truly amazed by her power and speed.


	10. Dinner And A Discovery

There are some situations that most men and women would NEVER want to find themselves in together, as the amount of awkward or even sexual tension would be overwhelming. Such situations would include being locked alone together in a small space with little room to move around, falling into each other and landing in a very unfortunate position, basically all of your typical sitcom situations. But then you had the few men and women out there who didn't find such moments to be awkward or sexually tense at all, in fact it would barely register with them that they were supposed to be feeling uneasy like everyone else. This perfectly described both Saitama and Lady Boros, for after having their outing together be ruined by some bug lady, which resulted in Boros's dress being covered in gunk, they returned to Saitama's apartment so he could clean it for her.

Keep in mind, the dress that she was wearing was a full body dress that started at the base of her neck and went down to just above the tops of her feet, this meant that when they returned and she took it off she was left in nothing but her underwear, her matching black boots, and the jewelry she wore as well. Yet seeing as how only two days prior they had fought against each other with her having been reduced to said underwear, neither he nor her were uncomfortable with the notion of her sitting around his apartment with him in such a state.

"Are you sure this is no trouble Saitama?" Lady Boros asked as she sat near his table, wanting to make sure she was not being a burden.

"Nah, it's fine, I have to clean my clothes all the time when I punch a monster." He answered from the bathroom, for due to his apartment's small size he could only wash things in his bathtub "It looks like it's gonna be a bit though before I get it all out, so if you want you can turn on the TV or read some of my manga." He offered.

"Oh, thank you." She said as she then looked around his room _"...what...exactly are those?..." _She wondered.

As she had told him before she did not care for the cultures nor inventions of the worlds she and her crew had conquered, so as she looked around the room she did her best to deduce what both of those things were. Admittedly she was quick to figure out what the television was as it was the largest thing in the room and had a screen, but as for the "manga" he offered she was having trouble discerning which object around her that was exactly.

"Um...Saitama?" She called as she looked back to the bathroom door "What...kind of manga do you have?" She asked, trying not to give away she didn't know what it was.

"I've got a few different ones, they should all be on the shelf." He answered.

Breathing a sigh of relief that had worked, she looked over to the shelf that was to the left of the table and saw a fair amount of books resting within it.

_"Oh? do they call books something different then?" _She wondered as she reached over and took one to examine it.

However, as she opened it's pages and began to flip through them she saw that instead of just words it also had pictures, fairly well drawn pictures at that.

_"Hmm...interesting..." _She thought as she flipped back to the first page as to figure out how it was meant to be read _"It seems as though it is structured to go from right to left..."_ She deduced, as she began to read.

Besides having beyond impressive speed when it came to fighting Lady Boros was surprisingly a fast reader as well, so where as for a typical volume of manga it might take even the most adept reader twenty to thirty minutes, for her she managed to finish it within two.

"Huh, this is rather enjoyable." She admitted as a small smile came to her face "Saitama? would you mind if I read more of your manga?" She asked.

"Help yourself." He replied, followed by the sounds of serious scrubbing "Why the hell is this not coming off?..." He muttered.

Placing the first volume she read down onto the table she began to pluck every proceeding volume off the shelf as she went on, and thus over the course of a full ten minutes managed to read through every single volume that he had. Unfortunately for her this would backfire horribly, as the volumes he owned were part of a series that was still being published, and the last volume he owned sadly ended on a VERY intense cliff hanger.

"Phew, got it done." He said as he stepped out of the bathroom "It took a bit more effort than I expected, but now your dress just needs to dry and you can put it back on." He told her as he looked over.

"NO!" She suddenly shouted as she hit his table out of frustration "IT CAN'T END THERE! THE FIGHT WAS JUST ABOUT TO BEGIN!" She protested, as she slammed the book shut.

Silence then came between them as both were surprised by what had just happened, Saitama because he hadn't expected her to shout like that, and Lady Boros because she hadn't expected him to leave the bathroom in that exact moment.

"...Oooookay." He spoke after a few seconds, before he turned around "I'm just gonna make us something to eat." He decided, as all that cleaning had made him hungry.

Feeling a hot wave of embarrassment rush to her cheeks after that, she then picked up all of his manga from the table and put it back on the shelf, completely loss for what she could say to make things less awkward.

"I'm...sorry for that outburst Saitama." She apologized, avoiding all eye contact as she did "I was just...enjoying your manga quite immensely...and so I got carried away..." She explained.

"Wait, did you read all of it?" He asked, his eyes widening from surprise.

"Er, yes?" She hesitantly answered, causing a look of amazement to appear on his face.

"Wow, you're amazing Boros." He told her, causing her blush to worsen.

"W-What?!" She questioned, finding it baffling that he'd be impressed by such a thing "A-All I did was read your manga! I-I didn't do anything special!" She insisted.

"You kidding me? it would've taken me hours to reread all of that." He admitted as he turned away from her towards his stove "You really are cool Boros." He complimented.

Feeling as though steam could start coming from her ears due to how hot her face felt, Lady Boros could only stare down at his table as she couldn't respond, a big goofy smile present all the while.

"So Boros." He spoke after a minute or so, as he focused on boiling noodles for their food "I've been meaning to ask you something since this morning." He told her.

"Yes?" She quickly replied, still a bit heated from before.

"How come you wore those boots with your dress? seemed kinda weird to me." He asked.

Admittedly confused by what he meant by that she looked over to the door where both her boots and his shoes rested nearby, to see if she could figure out why that was weird to him.

"Um...because I like them?" She answered, not really sure what was so strange about the combination "Geryuganshoop had procured a great deal of materials and articles of clothing for me to look over and choose what I wanted, and from all of the footwear that was present those were by far the most comfortable and most practical." She explained.

"Ah, okay that makes sense." He said "So you didn't like the other shoes then?" He asked.

"Hell. No." She said firmly, with as straight and serious of a face as she could muster "Most of the footwear was practically a joke in the way of their design and durability, but the most atrocious of them all was one that had an elongated heel." She explained.

"Yeah those are called high heels, and I always thought they looked uncomfortable." He replied.

"They're a torture device is what they are." She corrected as she crossed her arms "Do human females actually ENJOY wearing those?" She asked.

"I think? I'm pretty sure the only reason they wear them is to look taller and classier." He answered.

"So they don't care about comfort or practicality then?" She asked.

"...Guess not?" He answered with a shrug, as he obviously knew next to nothing about women's fashion.

"Hmph, it's a good thing your world is rather peaceful then, your women would all die in an instant as they seem to care very little for sensible clothing." She informed him,

"You should see what they try to sell for guys." He told her as he finished cooking "I've seen some REALLY weird things in store windows, a lot of it doesn't even seem like clothing." He admitted.

Putting the food on two plates he brought them over to the table and sat down, having also grabbed from a drawer a set of utensils for both of them.

"Thank you." She said as she took her's from him "So, what is this called?" She asked whilst looking to her food.

"Eh, just some noodles I bought from the store." He answered with a shrug as he began to put some on his fork "Sorry it's not in a bowl, I haven't done the dishes yet so I only had these plates." He explained.

"Oh it's fine, food is food after all regardless of how it's presented." She said.

"Agreed." He replied as they began to eat.

Though he didn't have much in the way of spices or seasoning the noodles still tasted quite good, and after all the craziness from before it was nice to have a simple dish to satiate their hunger.

"...So...Saitama." She spoke, causing him to look at her "What did you think of today?" She asked.

"Hm?" He sounded, both because he wasn't sure what she meant and because his mouth was full.

"Did you enjoy the time we've spent together so far, was our time at the movie and our walk there pleasant?" She specified.

Gulping down his noodles as he thought about her question, he noticed how she seemed nervous about something, and after giving it a bit of thought he figured out what it was.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it." He told her with a small smile "And if you'd like we could do this again sometime." He added, causing her eye to widen.

"R-REALLY?!" She questioned excitedly, earning a nod for confirmation.

"Mhm, we really only got to do one thing today because of that cyborg and bug lady crashing through the theater, so if you want I could show you around the rest of the city some other day." He offered.

Feeling her heart begin to beat faster upon hearing that, Lady Boros felt the purest and most genuine smile come to her face.

"Yes, I would like that Saitama." She said.

And so, even with their day out having been brought to a sudden and unexpected end, as the two continued their meal together the one thing they both knew for certain was that this had been a very enjoyable day.

* * *

"What is it? did something else happen?" Bearded Worker asked as he entered the room.

The life of an association employee is like a never ending car crash, where just as you think all the drivers approaching are aware of what has happened, another car miraculously collides with the already piled mess of steel. Yet over the past few days what once felt like a never ending car crash was quickly turning into endless series of train wrecks, as two names continuously popped up with each new major disaster or monster sighting, Lady Boros and the man they believed to be Saitama.

"There was a monster attack in City Z, some kind of mosquito like creature seems responsible, but that's not all." Bespectacled Worker informed him as he brought up several pictures onto the monitor "A traffic cam from across the street captured footage of the end of the attack, the monster and an unknown cyborg both diverged on a movie theater, though the cyborg had been flung into by the other." He explained as another series of photos appeared "At first it seemed like this was going to sort itself out, but that's when they came into frame." He stated.

Looking at the new pictures Bearded Worker wasn't even surprised by who appeared, both Saitama and Lady Boros who were wearing somewhat casual attire were captured in the pictures. Though the ones with Lady Boros were a bit more eye catching, mostly due to the fact that she had within the span of a single second appeared before the mosquito monster and crushed her skull with no effort at all.

"First the crater, then the giant, and now this, what the hell is going on?" He questioned.

"We're not sure, but another noteworthy detail is that this movie theater is located near a district in City Z that is completely abandoned, referred to by the locals as a ghost town." Bespectacled Worker explained.

"And? how is that noteworthy?" His colleague inquired.

"Simple, this same traffic came upon further review also caught footage of both Saitama and Lady Boros coming towards the theater from the direction of that district, and considering their apparel it's safe to assume that wherever they came from exactly is fairly local." Bespectacled Worker explained.

"So if that is true, that means Saitama lives in that district..." Bearded Worker realized.

With their mysterious hero finally found the two men began to set forth a plan to reach out and contact him, HOPEFULLY before another disaster or monster attack managed to happen.


	11. The House of Evolution, Part 1

"Are you certain that she's not responding?" A Man, who stared a computer monitor asked to his associate, who stood nearby.

"Yes sir, we've tried reaching and locating her several times, it is safe to assume that she failed in her task." The other answered.

"Tsk, well...it's not too detrimental to our plans." The man said as he brought his hands together and intertwined his fingers "Send the others to investigate her last known location just to be sure we can't find her, better to be safe than sorry." He instructed.

"Yes sir." The other replied simply as he left to carry our the order.

Keeping his gaze firmly locked onto the information present on his screen, the man began to ponder how exactly one of his creations was bested presumably with ease.

_"There were no S class heroes reported in the area, nor do any of them live in that particular city, which means no one who could have matched her power and attributes should have been present to kill her..."_ He reasoned, as he closed his eyes to focus on his thoughts _"And seeing as how no ordinary human could've have hoped to match her either, this means that something that was no human was more than likely responsible...a monster perhaps?" _He wondered.

Continuing to think more and more on this perplexing situation, this mysterious figure would unknowingly set into motion an chaotic storm of legendary proportions his chosen course of action. And it would all begin, as most insane happenings do, in the most peaceful and unsuspecting of locales.

* * *

The love between two people is, if not ALWAYS depicted in media in the most cheesy and predictable of ways. From a chance happening at an airport or perhaps a cafe, to two people from different worlds finding themselves in each other, to of course the age old "love at first sight" schtick, all in all love has very rarely ever been properly displayed for our viewing pleasure. This might for some have given them the wrong ideas and perceptions as to how love really works, though sounding also cliche it truly is just a sudden spark within one's soul, unexpected but not unwelcome it unleashes a warm and pleasant feeling that you simply don't want to let go of. Lady Boros could easily attest to this being the truth, for after a fantastic but sadly short lived date she yearned for the happiness and joy she felt in the presence of her champion to continue.

And at first it did thanks to things beyond her control, but after those happenings came to their natural end, she had to do all that she could to keep things going. To put it simply, after having returned to Saitama's apartment and even having dinner with him, the whole reason behind why this had happened which was her dress getting dirty was soon resolved, as all that had been left to do after cleaning it was to let it dry. But as said the dominator of universe didn't want her time with Saitama to end, so she sought any way at all to keep spending time with him, which thankfully didn't prove challenging at all. Due to her not knowing much about his world she simply asked him more about his, "TV", and what it's general purpose and function was.

Choosing to show her instead of explaining it he turned it on and said that it's "purpose" was merely to air shows and movies for people to enjoy. This in turn led her to asking how many different shows and movies there were to watch, and upon being given the simple answer of "Eh, probably a hundred", you can bet she wanted to watch as many as possible. However lazing about watching TV and movies with a stomach filled with warm food is never a good idea, for the moment both she and him became comfortable and settled in to watch a few things, both fell asleep in a matter of seconds. Which brings us to the current time of morning, as both individuals managed to have a peaceful and undisturbed slumber with no issues whatsoever arising as they slept, at least none that caused them to arise from their sleep.

In reality though there WAS a major problem that had occurred without either of them realizing it, for before they had both fallen into unconsciousness they had been relaxing on the floor fairly close to one another. How exactly this would lead into a problem is quite simple, both had been laying on their sides when they fell asleep, both were incredibly heavy sleepers that needed a great deal to be awakened, and both when it did occur could have incredibly realistic dreams. What this ultimately culminated to was Lady Boros, who over the course of the previous day had been hit with several moments of intense joy and fluster, had a dream in which she and Saitama were becoming even closer. This then led to her while she slept to reach about the space around her with her arms, and guess what poor sod just happened to be nearby for her to grab onto and pull into an embrace?

Yup, that's right, over the course of a hefty ten hour sleep both Saitama and Lady Boros had unintentionally become as close as ANY two people could be to the point you'd assume they were literally attached. But how you may wonder could Saitama POSSIBLY sleep through not only being pulled into such an embrace, but also the feeling of having her big strong arms wrap around his body, as well as his head being firmly positioned on top of her "cushions"? And again the answer to such a question is actually VERY simple, for you see in addition to a lack and overall numbness of emotion he gained from his powers his sensation of touch was also faltering.

Not to the point where he could not feel things like texture and temperature of course, but simply to the extent that if something were to like say press against him he wouldn't really feel it as much as a normal person, which was entirely thanks to his now indestructible state of being. However the same could not be said for Lady Boros, for while she was incredibly durable and had a remarkable healing factor her sensation of touch unlike his had not been altered during her state of boredom. Though thankfully as she believed in her mind that what was happening was merely in the scope of a dream, she didn't concern herself with the OUTLANDISH possibility that what she was experiencing, at least in the way of actually touching him in her the dream, was in any way real.

"Mmm...Saitama..." She muttered, thankfully in a low enough volume to where it wouldn't wake him "Do you really think you can pin me?..." She questioned, accompanied by a toothy smile.

Unable to keep her hands from moving as her dream progressed, her right hand specifically began moving slowly up his back until it was firmly on his head, which in her dream felt so shockingly real it caused her to take pause. For the next few seconds her breathing suddenly became ever slower almost as if she was processing the feeling, but soon after her eye barely opened as to see if this wasn't just happening in her literal wildest dream. And never before in her entire life had her eyelid shot open as fast and her pupil shrank so small as it did in that one moment.

"Oh...oh no..." She muttered, immediately going stiff as the entirety of the situation began to sink in "Nonononononononononononononono!" She exclaimed, making sure to be as quiet as she possibly could.

Feeling panic which was an emotion she had RARELY ever felt, even before her emotions began to disappear set in, she began thinking of every possible solution to her current dilemma.

_"Okay okay OKAY!, keep yourself together woman!" _She mentally shouted at herself as she tried her best to get a handle on things _"There's no telling when he's going to wake up, nor if he's going to stay asleep as you try to get yourself out of this situation, which YOU caused in the first place, so you need to be quick and careful as to not waste time..." _She thought, as a plan began to form in her mind.

Seeing as how he had thankfully not wrapped around or gripped any part of her at all, this meant that so long as she was careful in her movements she may very well get out of this without him ever knowing it happened. Slowly but surely she began to unravel herself from his body starting with her right arm, then she began to gently push herself away from him to create some distance, finally the last piece that could either make or break this entire operation was removing her pinned left arm from beneath him. Taking a quick breath to completely calm herself she began reaching towards him with her free arm, her hope was that she could as gently as she had ever been with anything in her life turn him onto his other side, which would successfully roll him off of her trapped appendage and end this living nightmare, that had formerly been her greatest dream ever.

_"Almost there, just don't be too hasty or press too hard, and this will all be over..." _She hoped, as she carefully placed her hand onto his side.

But before she could begin the heart pounding nerve wracking task, a sudden sound reached her ears causing her to look around.

_"What is that noise?..." _She wondered as she searched the room, the sound steadily getting louder.

As if the universe was now exacting it's revenge for all the horrible things she had done to it, to make this already hellish situation worse a wall of Saitama's apartment suddenly exploded, covering both her and him in a mixture of wood, plaster, and other assorted materials.

"KYAH HA HA! IT IS I KAMAKYURI!" A fairly large and tall humanoid mantis creature shouted as it appeared within the hole, both it's two large bladed hands and it's brain for some reason on display "I HAVE BEEN SENT HERE BY THE HOUSE OF EVOLUTION TO DESTROY YOU! YOU MAY NOW BEG FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Now normally under ANY different circumstances Lady Boros would have instantly killed this pest and proceeded to stomp it's green body into paste for destroying the home of her beloved. But seeing as how she was A. only in her underwear, B. Still trapped beneath Saitama, and C. already in full panic mode due to that present situation, all she could do was stare wide eyed in horror at what was no doubt about to unfold.

"What's wrong? too SCARED to even respond?" The creature questioned as it pointed at her with one of it's blades.

Feeling a sudden movement on top of her left arm every molecule of her being began screaming in anguish, as she knew this meant Saitama was waking up. What happened next she could only describe as a miracle, for while yes he had indeed been awakened by the sudden intrusion and destruction of his home, he out of nothing but pure instinct merely sat straight up and sent a punch forward, effectively sending their uninvited guest flying back out in millions of different pieces. Knowing well this was her best opportunity to do so Lady Boros quickly backed away from him before he could notice how close there were, which was made easy given the fact he had still yet to open his eyes.

"Ugh...are you kidding me..." He groaned sleepily, as a yawn escaped him "First the theater and now my apartment? what is going on?" He asked as he began to rub his eyes.

Blinking a few times after as to adjust to the sudden sunlight that poured in from the hole, he took a look around to assess the damage.

"Aw man, he completely destroyed the TV..." He groaned as he looked around a bit more "But I guess that's all he managed to destroy, so it's not a complete loss.." He reasoned, opting to stay positive.

Yawning once more before getting to his feet and doing some stretches, he turned around to go to his bathroom and get cleaned up, only to find Lady Boros sitting on the floor a few feet away.

"Oh Boros, you're still here." He realized, as he just now remembered that she was over last night "You okay? you didn't get hurt right?" He asked, as he noticed she was covered in a good bit of what was once his wall.

"Um...yes I am...thank you for asking." She answered, still a bit cautious as she wasn't entirely certain whether or not he was aware of what happened.

"That's good, if you want you can use the bathroom before me to clean up." He offered as he dusted himself off "I'll start cleaning up while you do." He said.

Though a great deal of relief should have been felt by her upon hearing this the universe was sadly not done screwing with either of them yet, as before they could get started on their tasks an object of fairly large size had been thrown at the apartment. And that object was of course none other than a car, which had been thrown from the street in front of the building. This meant in addition to them both being sent flying outside that Saitama's kitchen, bathroom, and most of his living room was pretty much destroyed beyond repair, only but a slither of remaining structure and a few barely intact items left any trace of the apartment that was once there. Flying well above and passed the buildings that were behind his own they landed in the street, with only Lady Boros feeling a slight sting as she skidded across the pavement on impact.

Yet instead of being concerned for herself she immediately began looking for Saitama to make sure he was okay, despite the fact that he was literally impervious to everything.

"Saitama! are you okay?" She asked, as she looked over to his body, which laid face down in the road.

"Mhm, super..." He replied in a muffled fashion as he remained face down, for he was processing everything that was happening.

Feeling rage begin to flare up within her she quickly got to her feet and began to look around at their surroundings, wanting to find who was responsible for destroying her love's home.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" She demanded as she clenched her fists, unable to control her swiftly rising anger "OR WHEN I FIND YOU I WILL PERSONALLY PRY YOUR FLESH FROM YOUR MUSCLES AND MAKE A MEAL OUT OF IT!" She threatened.

Hearing a sudden uproar of laughter coming from her left she turned and saw standing at the end of the street a massive humanoid feline, who seemed to be wearing some kind of attire she was unfamiliar with.

"So, you're the one responsible for this?" She questioned, her fury quickly transforming into murderous intent.

"And what if I am freak?" They spoke, from their tone clearly they were male "Are you and cueball there going to do something about it?" He asked.

Clenching her fists even tighter as he had the AUDACITY to insult Saitama, her very own claws were on the brink of piercing the skin of her palms.

"What. did you. just say?" She asked, her eye as wide as it possibly could be.

"Did you not hear me? don't tell me you're deaf in addition to looking like a circus sideshow." He taunted as he pointed towards them "I said, are you and that egg head behind you going to do something about me throwing a car through your apartment?" He asked.

Truly at a breaking point where the vessels in her body were about to burst from her boiling blood, she readied to unleash a barrage upon this ignorant bastard the likes of which she had never done before. That is, until a hand was suddenly placed on her arm from beside her, causing her to stop and see none other than the man she loved standing next to her.

"Saitama?" She questioned, unsure as to why he would try to stop her.

"Don't let what he's saying get to you." He told her as he then pointed at him "Anyone who looks like they belong in a petting zoo, isn't really someone whose opinion matters all too much." He said.

Realizing that he believed her anger was for herself, before she could correct him and say that she was angry from the insults that had been given about him, their assailant spoke up keeping her from doing so.

"HEY!" He shouted as he began to walk over "WHAT did you just say?" He asked.

"Hm? what's wrong?" Saitama replied as he stopped just a few feet away "Can't handle when someone insults you? kinda makes you a hypocrite don't you think?" He asked.

"Unlike you and one eye here I don't look like a joke." He said as he pounded a fist against his chest "I am BEAST KING! the SECOND strongest member of the house of evolution!" He proudly declared.

"That's cool and all, but that still doesn't excuse the fact that you threw a car through my apartment." Saitama told him as he gestured to it with his thumb "So you're going have to pay for it to get fixed." He added.

"HA! do you REALLY think that something as ridiculous as that is going to happen?" Beast King asked.

"Probably not, but considering something as ridiculous as you exists then I guess anything is possible really." He answered, his remark causing Lady Boros to smirk out of amusement.

Tired of being insulted by some bald headed nobody Beast King brought out his claws and prepared to slice him into bits. But just as what had happened the day before, out of pure instinct the moment it seemed as though someone was about to harm her champion Lady Boros simply dashed forward and plunged her hand straight into his chest. And while of course this caught both Saitama and Beast King off guard, what was even more surprising was the fact that he was not dead from the attack. For while yes Lady Boros especially for how he insulted Saitama wanted nothing more than to drop him like a stone, she didn't become ruler of the universe without thinking ahead, and so instead of choosing to kill him outright she decided to torture him for information.

"So." She spoke as she managed to lift him off the ground with ease, her hand firmly around his now quickly beating heart "Assuming you are familiar with the bug from before and the one from yesterday, that means you all are working for the exact same person correct?" She inquired.

Gritting his teeth in pain from the feeling of her claws pressing into the flesh of his heart, he once more tried to send his own claws forward to free himself from her grasp, only to then have both of his arms swiftly broken by her. Screaming out in agony as with blinding speed and only one free arm she managed to do such a thing within seconds, she could not keep a rather sadistic grin from appearing on her face.

"Oh, you're feisty, I like that~" She mused as she gave his heart a small squeeze "Now, let's try this once more, and let's also make it the ONLY time I repeat myself, WHO. DO. YOU WORK FOR?" She repeated.

"T-THE HOUSE OF EVOLUTION!" He shouted, fearing for his life.

"Yes yes we know that from before you idiot, WHO runs it and WHERE do we find them?" She asked.

"IT'S RUN BY MY CREATOR! A-AND IT'S LOCATED DEEP WITHIN THE MOUNTAINS TO THE NORTH OF THE CITY!" He answered.

With his usefulness to her now having been fulfilled she without hesitation crushed his heart within his chest, causing his body to go limp. Tossing his corpse off to the side with little care she looked over her blood covered hand, admittedly proud of herself.

"Wow." Saitama said, gaining her attention "You don't mess around huh?" He asked.

"Not when someone threatens you." She casually answered as she lowered her hand "I do not care if they insult me or even try to attack me, but no one will ever disgrace you so long as I am around." She assured him.

"That's nice of you to offer, but I can handle things myself ya know, so you don't need to worry." He replied, not wanting her to go out of her way for his sake.

"Please, I am more than happy to do it Saitama." She said as she cast a glance at his now ruined abode "I'm sorry about your home, if you want you can stay with me for the time being until it is repaired." She offered.

"Thanks, but let's focus on dealing with the guys responsible for it, maybe if we find them we can get them to fix it for me." He suggested.

"Of course, though if you wouldn't mind could we perhaps stop by my ship first? my dress was in your apartment and I'd rather not risk my underwear becoming too damaged to the point it also get's destroyed." She explained.

"Yeah, that would definitely suck." He agreed as he stuck his hands into his pockets "Alright, lead the way." He said.

With their plan of action figured out the duo then left the obliterated apartment and deceased feline to return to her ship, both unaware that all of that had been observed by someone nearby.

_"This...this can't be happening!" _Their unknown observer thought, completely terrified to their core _"I have to report back to the doctor, surely he'll know what to do!" _They hoped as they fled the scene.


	12. The House of Evolution, Part 2

The cause of both Saitama and Lady Boros's numbness was overwhelming boredom, the lack of anything truly meaningful to either of them caused a sort of corpse like state to happen. Merely in the sense mind you that both felt cold or rather alien, as ironic as that word is to one of them, towards everything they came into contact with whether it be people or objects. But there are other causes for such a numbness to occur, such as immense damage to one's nervous system rendering physical feeling impossible, or having a drug designed to make the body feel stiff be injected into your person. Yet one cause similar to their own, which didn't require injury or drugs, was a never ending barrage on both the senses and the mind, resulting in things that once could shake or scare you to basically have no effect, somewhat like how a person who is comfortable with violence doesn't think much of blood or pain.

For two such individuals that was essentially what was happening to them, for as they drove up to a mostly destroyed apartment building located within City Z's abandoned district, where before they might be alarmed or even just surprised one of them simply let out a disappointed sigh.

"So, any guesses as to what happened here?" Bearded Worker asked his passenger, as he rest his head and arms on the wheel.

"Well clearly they were attacked, and seeing as how the damage is mostly focused on his apartment, they were specifically sought out by their attacker." Bespectacled Worker reasoned.

"That does make sense, still who would even bother attacking them? as it stands neither Saitama or Lady Boros are known by the public, and if they were targeted by someone then that means they did something to become targets in the first place." Bearded Worker replied.

"Perhaps it has something to do with the monster from yesterday? maybe she had friends?" Bespectacled Worker suggested.

"Unlikely, though it wouldn't hurt to call into HQ and see if there are any organizations or people of interest currently being looked into." Bearded Worker decided "You call'em and I'll drive us around, just to make sure there's nothing else of interest here before we leave." He said, earning a nod in response.

Though both were quickly becoming used to the idea that this was simply their lives now, they still hoped that wherever Saitama and Lady Boros were wasn't too far away, as they truly just wanted to find them and get everything sorted out before it managed to get crazier.

* * *

"So, this is your ship?" Saitama asked, as he stared at the truly colossal sized vessel that lay dormant in front of him.

Even though Saitama could not fly this didn't mean he couldn't keep up with Lady Boros if she took to the skies, which is what she chose to do as she was unfamiliar with this world's geography so it'd be easier for her to guide him to her ship if she could do so from above. And while she was also becoming quite used to just how remarkable her champion was, as she flew through the sky and watched him following her without trouble from below by running, she still found herself being impressed.

"Indeed it is, this vessel has been with me since the very beginning of my conquest across the stars, without it I would have never been able to dominate so many worlds in such an efficient manner." She answered "So, shall we?" She asked as she gestured for him to go before her.

Accepting the invitation Saitama began to approach the ship, where after but a few steps it began to open up to allow for entry. And who else would be standing there staring at him with disdain in their eyes? Why none other than Geryuganshoop, Groribas, and Melzalgald who had expected to see their lady return them LAST NIGHT.

"Hello...human..." Geryuganshoop greeted as he approached them "So kind of you to bring our lady back to us..."

"She was the one who brought me here." He replied as he gestured to her with his thumb "She wanted to get some new clothes since her dress was destroyed." He explained.

"And HOW pray tell did our lady's finely made dress get destroyed?" Groribas questioned, as he knew Geryuganshoop even with the materials he had made sure that dress was fairly durable.

"Well, first it got a bunch of blood and other stuff on it from when she killed a monster, then she took it off back at my place so I could clean it." He answered, causing all of their jaws to drop "After that we both fell asleep in my apartment after watching some TV, and then a giant cat threw a car through my building and so now we're here." He added.

Feeling truly mortified by what they had all just heard the trio became ghostly pale, as both the news of their lady willingly taking her clothes off for him as well as sleeping within the same space as him, made them wish for the sweet embrace of death.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, as they just stood there silent with their mouths agape.

"Don't mind them Saitama, they're just socially awkward." Lady Boros lied, as she walked up next to him "Come with me, I'll take you to my throne room so you can wait comfortably as I get changed." She said, as she then led the way.

Taking one more look at her now statue like elites he just shrugged his shoulders and followed after her, leaving them all alone to try and process what had just happened. Thankfully due to time spent in combat, as well as serving as their lady's elites, it wouldn't take very long for them to come to terms with this news and regain their composure. Only to then immediately lose it once again as they became overwhelmed by a rage induced blood lust.

"HUMAN!" All three of them shouted as they ran through the ship, heading straight for the throne room.

Fueled by their united desire to finally put that worthless heap of flesh in his place the trio managed to make it to their destination in record time. Though unfortunately as their lady had both expected such a reaction to what he told them, as well as that she was able to hear their screams even from so far into the ship, she was the one they saw first as she stood at the entryway to her throne room, the massive doors leading into it closed behind her.

"M'lady?" They all questioned, as they came to an immediate stop in front of her "We thought you were going to get dressed?" They asked, still managing to speak in unison.

"I am, but first I wanted to establish some rules for you three, as you are no doubt going to be lingering around Saitama while I do so." She said as she crossed her arms "Normally I wouldn't feel the need to do such a thing, but it's clear you three have far too much animosity towards him to where I can simply trust in your restraint." She went on as she held up a finger "First off, you will NOT be questioning him about what happened both last night as well as the day prior, everything that led to my dress being stained, removed, and destroyed is because of my actions, though the last one was admittedly contributed to by an outside party." She admitted as she held up a second finger "Two, in addition to not questioning him about yesterday you will also not interrogate him, this includes reading his mind Geryuganshoop." She continued as she held up one more finger "Finally, while I am changing you are to be as hospitable and kind to him as you possibly can be, I know that is asking a lot given how you feel, but you are just going to have to deal with it." She told them firmly "Now, do you have any questions or objections?" She asked.

A brief silence came between them as her elites pondered the rules she had given, and after a few more seconds Groribas actually ended up raising his hand.

"Yes Groribas?" She acknowledged.

"You said there was an outside party involved in destroying your dress, who exactly was it?" He asked.

"Some poor excuse for a warrior as it were, hailing from a place not too far from Saitama's city called the house of evolution." She answered.

"Do you want us to kill them?" "We could fly the ship to the location." "A swift bombardment would leave nothing alive." "We can show them what happens when they attack our lady." "It would take no effort at all." Melzalgald said.

"No, there will be no need for that." She assured "Saitama's home was unfortunately destroyed during the attack, so both he and I wish to seek personal revenge against those responsible." She explained "Though seeing as how he no longer has a place of residence, I was considering the possibility of him staying here with us." She revealed causing their eyes to widen once more.

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! OUT OF THE QUESTION ENTIRELY!" Her elites all shouted at her.

"Oh? are you questioning a decision of mine?" She questioned, her tone subtly eluding to potential displeasure.

"My lady, we have never once in all of our days ever defied you, every order and decree given out by your hand has been fulfilled the moment it was received." Geryuganshoop began as he pointed to the doors behind her "But that human staying here is where we must draw the line! we know you are infatuated with him and we understand that you wish to see it through, but even you must admit that bringing him onto the ship is taking things a bit too far too quickly." He insisted.

"Hm, so you're saying that I'm being too eager with our relationship?" She asked.

"Yes, for lack of a better description, that is exactly what I'm saying." He answered "And besides that, don't you think he would find it weird as well to suddenly be asked by you for him to join us on the ship? seeing as how you've only known each other for but THREE days?" He asked.

Now taking a few moments herself to consider what he put forth, Lady Boros though truly believing this was the right course of action, was also willing to admit that in regards to love and relationships surrounding it, she was completely ignorant and lacking of experience. And seeing as how she had given Geryuganshoop the specific task of learning more about this world to better her relationship with Saitama in the first place, she knew that besides this coming from his own reservations towards the idea he no doubt based it also on what he had learned.

"I...suppose you're right." She agreed, causing them all to breathe a sigh of relief "Perhaps asking him to stay with us is taking things at the moment a bit too far, but he still will need a residence for himself, as I refuse to let my champion live with no home." She told them.

"Leave that to me then m'lady." Geryuganshoop suggested as he put a tendril to his chest "Whilst you and the human go and deal with those who attacked you, and Groribas and Melzalgald handle the ship, I shall go to his abode and repair the damages myself." He explained.

"You would do that?" She asked, truly amazed he'd be willing to do anything for Saitama's sake.

"Yes I would, but only because if I don't then he will ultimately be left with the option to stay here, which we just agreed is not a plausible choice either." He answered.

Rolling her eye at how truly dedicated her elites were to keep him off of the ship, Lady Boros decided that was a good place to end their conversation and so turned around to open the doors. And although they had been calmed due to talking with their master, the moment the doors were opened and they were able to see her throne room, her elites would instantly become enraged again. For sitting there, on their lady's throne, was none other than the bald headed man they had come to loathe so immensely, even more now given how casually he sat sideways in her seat.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" They shouted at him as they ran over, glaring at him as intensely as they could "THAT IS OUR LADY'S THRONE!" They added.

"Uh yeah, I know that." He replied as he pointed passed them "She's the one who told me I could sit in it while I wait for her." He explained.

"Indeed I did." She spoke, as she closed the doors behind her "Similarly to how I just had a discussion with you three, which you do remember correct?" She asked.

Releasing a slow and heavy sigh they just as slowly turned to face their master to respond.

"Yes, m'lady." They answered, causing her to smile.

"Very good, now I am going to go change into something befitting a quick slaughter, be sure to keep Saitama company and show him hospitality should he need it." She told them as she walked away.

Watching her walk across her throne room until she reached the door that led into her private quarters, they once again slowly turned back around to face Saitama.

"Do you require anything?" Groribas asked.

"Nope, I'm good." He answered, not even bothering to cast a quick look in their direction.

Upon hearing that response they reasoned that he would be perfectly fine on his own until their lady returned, and thus they swiftly made their exit to avoid being within his presence, as well as attend to matters literally anywhere else.

* * *

"Are you certain of this Genos?" An old man, dressed in a lab coat asked as he looked towards the other.

Where does a badly damaged cyborg to go in order to be repaired, a question that while most would not have the answer for Genos thankfully did. As anyone could've guessed he once was a normal human being who was made into a cyborg, however who was it that had done such a thing which ultimately saved his life was the true question that needed to be answered. A brilliant scientist by the name of Doctor Kuseno was the answer to that particular query, a man who had dedicated the entirety of his life to protecting and improving life for all people. However, a fear years ago a rogue cyborg with an unstable psyche and an arsenal of weapons began rampaging across the world, and one such place that sadly became a casualty was none other than Genos's hometown.

During the horrifying and tragic event Genos would have rather been killed, as while the cyborg had murdered his family without hesitation for some reason he was left alive. Perhaps the cyborg had simply assumed him dead, maybe he had chosen to leave him alive as to torture his mind with the memory of his loved ones being brutally ruined before his eyes, whatever the answer to this unknown was it plagued his mind in addition to the experience itself. But like an angel of mercy Doctor Kuseno arrived not too long after and found him among the rubble and sea of blood covered corpses, and with a surprising quickness given he was a man of advanced age he not only managed to save Genos, he gave him the means to seek justice for both his loved ones as well as the town he knew as home.

Over the last two years Genos had been searching for the cyborg with direct aid and support from the man who had kept his death at bay, sadly the good doctor had been searching for the cyborg long before that attack, and somehow it always managed to stay ahead of him and continued to even with Genos's inclusion in the search. So in his spare time Genos would dispatch any monster or villains he happened to cross, both to protect more innocent people from losing their lives to something beyond their control, as well as to reduce the overall evil in this world so that he may find the one that he sought more than any other.

"Yes, I am certain." Genos replied as he looked down at the floor "She was not human, at first I believed she was a monster but then she protected that man, and after she followed him as he left." He recalled.

"And you're also certain that they were familiar with one another?" Dr. Kuseno asked.

"They seemed to be yes, they spoke as though they were friends, however given her attire which clearly indicated that she was doing something special, it is possible that there is something more to their relationship." He explained.

"Hmm...then this is even stranger than I first suspected." Dr. Kuseno admitted as he rubbed his chin in thought "I haven't heard of any heroes matching her description, though it is possible that she isn't a hero nor a monster." He suggested.

"What do you mean doctor?" Genos inquired.

"A few days ago during my routine search for any energy signatures matching or even similar to that of the cyborg's, for but a moment I detected a sudden large spike of an unknown energy far to the west, but it was gone within an instant." He explained "At first I assumed that this was merely a mistake on the sensor's part, or perhaps that Metal Knight was doing another weapon test far from the cities, but if my suspicions are correct this could be related to this mysterious woman." He went on as he walked over to a console nearby "If you would like I could bring up the coordinates of the energy spike, so you can investigate it." He offered.

"I would, thank you." Genos replied.

* * *

Footsteps echoed throughout a hallway as a lone figure traversed through it, the figure being a man that while appeared to be quite intelligent, also seemed to be potentially unstable. The hallway itself was incredibly dark and isolated from the rest of the world, the only warmth and illumination given was by a string of small lights that adorned each of it's walls, which were also so close together that the whole space felt fairly claustrophobic. It didn't help that the hallway itself was also incredibly long, coming to exactly fifty feet the passageway had only two things at either of it's ends, one being an elevator which was used to access it, the other a massive metal door that resembled that of a vault's. Though none of this bothered the man as he soon reached the door, for what was hidden within the room on the other side was truly the only thing that unnerved him.

Placing his hand on a scanner which was built into the door itself, after a quick but thorough scan the mechanisms keeping it locked began to release. Once they were finished he pushed against the door to open it, and while it's size and weight were considerable, thanks to the aid from it's mechanical hinges it required little to no actual effort to move. Looking inside his eyes fell onto a massive imposing creature that stood perfectly still at the room's center, colored completely from head to toe in a fairly dark brown the entity strongly resembled that of a horned beetle.

"It's been a while, how've you been?" He asked, as he entered the room.

"Heh, what's the point in asking such a stupid question? I know you keep me under constant surveillance." It questioned in return, it's voice deep and the tone with which it spoke fairly arrogant "Why don't you save us both some time and just tell me why you've graced me with your presence today?" It suggested.

"Very well." He responded, as several monitors which rested on the room's right wall suddenly turned on and displayed an image "This person is responsible for killing two of my creations, I want you to deal with them." He explained.

"Oh ho ho! so someone's managed to kick the asses of your precious creations, not surprising considering how weak they were, compared to me that is." They replied as they turned around to face him "But tell me, why the hell would I ever consider doing you a favor, when you've kept me locked up in here all this time?" It asked as it pointed to him "In fact, what's keeping me from just beating your ass into the ground right here and now?" It questioned.

"Do it and you'll never see the light of day, even with your strength and power you are far too deep into the earth to be able to break through all of the naturally grown minerals that surround every inch of this room and the connecting hallway." He explained "Besides, as you pointed out we are currently being watched by my clones, the moment you kill me the elevator will rise faster than you can reach it, thus trapping you down here forever." He added.

"S'not like that'd be any different from my life now." They argued.

"No, but besides coming to you with this task I come offering a reward, deal with her and I shall grant you your freedom." He told them, causing a big tooth filled grin to appear on the other's face.

"Now WHY didn't you say so before? I'll be just DELIGHTED to help you out now." They replied.

"Then it's settled, once she arrives which we fully suspect after the failed attack against her earlier this morning, you will fight her in the combat proficiency room, and if you manage to kill her you will be released right after." He explained as he took his leave.

"HA! good one! as if I could ever lose to something as ugly as this freak!" It exclaimed, following it with an uproar of laughter.

"Yes well, Beat King thought the same." He said, though quietly and to himself as he pushed up his glasses.


	13. The House of Evolution, Finale

Deciding what to wear for a specific occasion can often be difficult, less there is a strict guideline provided stating what is and what isn't appropriate, we debate whether it would be better to dress casually or formally. Such moments when this problem can appear consist of outings with friends, meeting with family, or maybe just going somewhere to pass a few hours and unwind. But for a certain blue skinned alien warlord, who was currently standing in front of her closet, she found herself unable to decide on which top she should pick to accompany her pants. For unlike before, where she simply wore a dress to try and impress Saitama, she was now only going with him to deal with those foolish enough to attack him.

And while most would say this wasn't something to worry about, at least in regards to what one should wear for such an outing, Lady Boros was still troubled by it as she wanted to continue in her efforts to ignite Saitama's love for her. Thankfully her elite Geryuganshoop had foresaw such a problem arising, hence why besides her dress he also made her a variety of other clothes based on what the natives wear, meaning all she had to do now was choose.

_"Hmm...perhaps this one?"_ She thought, as she held up a long sleeved orange shirt _"It goes fairly well with my skin, but then again it also covers most of my torso..." _She debated, wanting to at least show something off to hopefully get him to look at her.

Whilst the dominator of the universe focused on picking the perfect top to go with her baggy white pants Saitama, who laid horizontally across her throne, stared up at the seemingly endless abyss that was the ceiling.

_"So...this is a spaceship." _He thought to himself, as he twiddled his thumbs _"To be honest, it's pretty disappointing." _He admitted as he looked around _"I mean, spaceships are supposed to be all shiny and high tech looking, and the only thing that's really interesting is that orb thing in Boros's throne." _He noted.

Unknown to the bald headed hero however his thoughts were not his own, for elsewhere in the ship Geryuganshoop was using his unrivaled telekinetic powers to read his mind.

"That..._**human...**_" He muttered to himself, both his tone and the scowl present on his face clearly showing his feelings "How dare he say such things about our ship, I swear the MOMENT Lady Boros is through with him I will take pleasure in-"

"Sir!" One of his subordinates suddenly exclaimed, gaining his attention "We are detecting the approach of three natives, two of them seem to be from the association whilst the other appears to be heavily augmented."

"Augmented? what do you mean?" Geryuganshoop inquired.

"Our initial scans show that he has less than twenty percent of his original body remaining, most of his form is comprised entirely of cybernetic prosthetics and what is left of his original body, as stated, is heavily augmented." They explained.

"Which directions are both coming at us from?" He asked.

"The two normal natives are approaching from the west, while the third is coming from the east." They answered.

"Very well, inform Groribas and Melzalgald of our visitors, and that I'll be waiting for them at the ship's entrance." He instructed.

Unsure as to why the first two humans were coming here and who the third one was, Geryuganshoop as he left his station began pondering how he and his fellow elites were going to handle the situation.

_"Two of them we know are no threat to us, or more accurately aren't going to TRY to be a threat, the third one however I'm not so sure." _He thought, as he traversed the expansive halls of the ship _"Even so, given the nature of his being as well as the fact he knows about our ship's location, it wouldn't be unwise to assume he knows we bring no harm to the planet." _He reasoned.

Reaching his destination after another minute of travel, he was pleased to find both Groribas and Melzalgald already present.

"What is this about visitors?" Groribas questioned, being the the first to speak "And one is a Cyborg?" He added.

"It would seem so yes, and while I'm certain the other two are not coming here to start any trouble, we should be on guard with the cyborg." He replied.

"We could intercept him." "Kill him quickly." "Sever his parts from what remains of his flesh." "Then Stomp the rest into dust." "That is good." Melzalgald's heads all chimed in.

"While I would love nothing more than to do exactly that myself, the fact is under Lady Boros's order we are not to engage with the natives in combat, less of course they prove to be hostile." Geryuganshoop replied.

"But when he does arrive, should he show even the slightest attempt at starting a fight?" Groribas inquired.

"You're both free to do as you want with him." Geryuganshoop assured, causing rather sadistic smiles to come to their faces.

Even though they were fully willing to do anything for their lady, the fact is the three elites, more so the other two than Geryuganshoop, were still fairly hardwired for combat and any form of bloodshed whatsoever. So while of course they weren't looking to start any trouble, nor would they dare try to incite conflict to stat their own desires, they were admittedly hopeful this cyborg would prove to be an outlet for their pent up cravings for violence.

"Here they come." One of Melzalgald's heads spoke, as a black car could be seen approaching from one direction, while opposite of it a lone figure running beyond normal speeds also came towards them.

Walking out to the edge of their boarding platform the trio would remain silent as both parties reached them, waiting to see what their reactions to each other would be. Thankfully neither of them were blind, and so the moment they came to a stop and the two men inside the car stepped out, they identified themselves immediately.

"Excuse me." Bearded Worker spoke, as he and his partner walked over to speak with him "You're the cyborg, from the attack on City Z yesterday correct?" He asked.

"And if I am, who might I ask wants to know?" The cyborg responded, his voice monotone and unfeeling, though they and the elites could tell that was just his default way of speaking.

"We work for the Heroes Association, it's our job to look into people and monsters of interest and keep track of them, however before yesterday we had no idea you existed, which is surprising given the level of power you seem to wield." Bearded Worker explained.

"I see, in that case my name is Genos." The Cyborg introduced, as he then put a hand to his chest "I am not affiliated with your organization, but be assured that I pose no threat to you or anyone else, excluding criminals and monsters of course." He told them.

"Well, glad you all could acquaint yourselves with each other." Geryuganshoop spoke, gaining their attention "But seeing as how this little meet between you all is happening in front of OUR ship, we would appreciate it if you explained what you're doing here, starting with you two." He said, as he pointed towards the employees.

"We came here to speak to Lady Boros about her involvement in the inciddent that took place in City Z, as well as the attack that occurred this morning on an abandoned apartment building, which we believe she was staying at hence why it was attacked." Bespectacled Worker explained.

"Hm, makes sense, now you." Geryuganshoop replied, as he and the others turned their focus to the cyborg.

"Before I answer your question I would like one of my own answered." He told him.

"Very well, what is it?" Geryuganshoop inquired.

"Is this lady Boros that they're referring to rather tall, has blue skin, and possesses only one eye?" He asked.

"...Yes..." Geryuganshoop confirmed, he and the other elites now all on guard due to his question.

"Good, then when possible I would like to speak to her, I have something I want to ask her." He replied, to which upon hearing this Groribas approached him.

"Oh really, is that so?" He questioned, as he stopped about a foot or so away from him "Tell me cyborg, what POSSIBLE business could you have with our lady that is so important it warrants her personal attention?"

"Simple, I seek to be her disciple." Genos revealed.

Upon hearing his response a deathly silence took hold of the air, so much so that they all could faintly hear the skittering of the insects that were around them.

"Um...what?" Groribas spoke, after a solid minute and a half of just standing there dumbfound like everyone else.

"My goal is to become as strong and as powerful as I possibly can be, however during my fight with the mosquito monster the day before I found myself badly damaged, to the point where victory was more so a hope than a certainty, but then Lady Boros with speed and power I've never seen before dispatched the creature in one fell swoop, crushing it's skull in her hand as though it were made of paper, so I have come here to seek her guidance and become her student so that I may never find myself in that position ever again." He explained.

"...BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Groribas, Geryuganshoop, and all of Melzalgald's heads sounded, as they erupted into a mad fit of laughter "Y-YOU WANT TO BE **OUR** LADY'S PUPIL?! GET REAL!" Groribas taunted, as even somehow his mouth hands were laughing as well now.

"I would still like to ask her myself, and hear her answer." Genos told him, not planning to leave without hearing her answer.

However, as he said that their laughter very quickly died down, to where now only Groribas was left chuckling.

"Heh, I don't think those metal ears of yours are working, so let me say it again." He began, as he got right into Genos's face, to the point the other could easily smell the acidic fluid that was gestating deeper within his maw "Our Lady, who is the dominator of the universe, a true goddess among all life in the stars, has no reason whatsoever to humor the delusions of an idiot like you." He explained, as he raised his hands next to their faces "So, you're going to walk away now and never come back, or if you REALLY want to see her, I can present you to her as liquefied junk, your choice." He offered, that same acidic aroma now coming from his hands.

Another silence though far tenser than the last took hold of the air, both the association employees as well as the other two elites simply watched with baited breath, not sure what was going to happen should Genos continue to protest.

"Ahem." A sudden new yet familiar voice sounded, breaking the tension.

All eyes then traveled up towards the top of the boarding platform, and what they all found honestly shocked them even more than what just transpired. On one hand you had Saitama, who although was weird to see there for Genos and the employees, was as usual very plain looking and if he were by himself he would be the focus of their gazes. But then you had the person who stood to his left who owned the voice that had spoken up, and while they all knew who she was meaning that her physical appearance wasn't surprising, it was what she WORE on that physical appearance that was so jarring. Instead of her armor which the employees had only ever seen her in, instead of a dress similar to what Genos had seen the day prior, and instead of something rather normal or perhaps not too astounding such as a plain t-shirt or something similar, the top she wore was what is commonly referred to as a "crop top".

And while it left very little to the imagination, as her arms and entire mid section was exposed, what made things worse at least to her elites was the fact the bright red article of clothing was in no way loose, meaning that while it wasn't uncomfortable or suffocating it still gripped her body VERY well.

"What is going on here?" She asked, as she crossed her arms "Why are all of you standing here? and who is that cyborg?" She added.

"Uh Boros, I'm pretty sure that's the cyborg from yesterday." Saitama told her, causing her eye to widen.

"Oh?...OH." She replied, as the memory came back to her "What the hell are YOU doing here then?" She questioned as she focused on him, her tone and expression quickly shifting to one of displeasure.

"Lady Boros." Geryuganshoop spoke, earning her attention "May we um, have a word with you for just a moment?" He requested.

Though unsure as to what her elites could want she hoped that it was to explain the current situation, so she went off to the side with them leaving Saitama and the others to stand there and wait.

"What is it Geryuganshoop? why did we all have to speak in private?" She asked, as they were a good ten or so feet from everyone.

"Forgive me Lady Boros, but I had to ask you this as discretely as possible, WHAT are you wearing?!" He responded.

"Is there something wrong with my apparel?" She inquired as she looked down at herself, genuinely confused by what the big deal was.

"M'lady, your choice of clothing leaves VERY little to the imagination, and even then I'm being generous when I say that..." Groribas clarified, hoping he wouldn't have to be more specific.

"Oh that? yes I'm very well aware of how it displays my body, hence why I chose it." She revealed, causing all of their eyes to widen "If you three have so conveniently forgotten I am TRYING to seduce and appeal to Saitama, and while he has seen me in my undergarments twice now I still do not wish to be in his company scantily clad, yet with this in mind I still want to do everything I can to spark his dormant passion for me, and so this particular article of clothing was ultimately the best option." She explained, as she looked to Geryuganshoop "Speaking of, I would like you to make me several more of these, for looking beyond the unknown amount of time it will take for me to entice Saitama to my visage it's honestly quite comfortable, and I would like to have more of it." She told him, before turning around and walking away.

"Great job Geryuganshoop." "Yes very well done." "You've given our lady the perfect tool to aid her in her quest to bed that human." "You've made our lives much more complicated because of this." "This is bad." Melzalgald's heads all said, before he and Groribas followed after their master.

Feeling as though a blood vessel risked exploding in his mind, Geryuganshoop took a few deep breaths to calm himself before also following behind her, wishing to himself in the sanctity of his mind for Saitama's horrible demise.

"Forgive us, my elites were just informing me of why you all were here." She lied, as they made it back to the others "However I would still like to hear from you in greater detail as to why you've come, we'll start with you." She said as she pointed to Genos, hoping that they would actually fill her in on the situation.

"I wish to be your disciple!" Genos exclaimed with vigor, before he proceeded to bow "I need to become stronger, and after witnessing how easily you dispatched the monster yesterday, I want you to train me!" He explained, as he returned to an upright position.

"My disciple?" She repeated, as the notion in of itself seemed ludicrous "Let's say I humor this request from you, how exactly would I train you? from what I can tell you're near if not completely mechanical except for your face, but even then there are clear signs of augmentation, so how could I possibly help you to improve yourself if what determines your power is based in technology?" She asked.

"I know I cannot become stronger through normal training, however what I seek isn't physical training, but instead mental, I want to learn your methods of dealing with opponents and how you evaluate the most efficient and effective way of ending your fights quickly." He answered.

"Hm, I suppose that is a fairly sound argument, even so, what if I don't wish to have you as a disciple? how will you convince me to change my mind?" She asked.

"Taking into account my lack of natural physical strength and power, as well as the fact that from your ship alone it's clear you don't need anything, the only thing I can offer to convince you to take me as your disciple, is the promise that no matter how difficult the training nor how hard the tasks you would give me might be, I will not complain and I will not back down, I will be a perfect student." He answered.

Taking the next few moments to simply stare into his eyes, while most would say you could not see any real emotion in them due to their artificial nature, Boros could very easily discern the determination and passion that burned within him, causing her to smirk.

"Hmph, very well then cyborg, you may be my disciple." She told him, surprising everyone except for Saitama, who honestly wasn't even paying too much attention "However know this, should at any point in time you annoy me, upset me, or displease me to a great extent, I will not hesitate to send you away, understand?" She asked.

"Yes master!" He answered immediately, causing her to smirk to become a smile.

"Very good, I appreciate the determination, we'll see if it lasts." She told him, as she then turned her focus to the employees "That just leaves you two, what reason could your organization have for reaching out to me so soon after our initial meeting?" She inquired.

"It's simple Lady Boros, we came here hoping you could answer a few questions for us, however now that we see who your company is, we would actually like to ask him instead." Bearded Worker answered, as he pointed to Saitama.

"Wait, me?" He questioned in return, pointing to himself as he did "Why would you want to talk to me instead of her?" He asked.

"Your name is Saitama correct?" Bearded Worker asked.

"Yup." Saitama simply answered.

"And your place of residence, was it the one destroyed earlier this morning?" Bearded Worker asked.

"Mhm." Saitama sounded, answering simply once again.

"Tell me, are you attacked by monsters often Saitama? or do you actively seek out conflict?" Bearded Worker asked.

"Well yeah, I am a hero after all." Saitama confirmed with a shrug.

"Alright then last question, do you recognize these monsters in particular?" Bearded Worker asked, as his partner stepped forward.

Getting close enough so Saitama could easily see Bespectacled Worker took out his phone and showed him some pictures.

"Yeah, those are monsters I've dealt with, the first one was three days ago and the other was two." He answered.

"So it really is you..." Bearded Worker said, both his and his partner's faces adorning looks of shock.

"What?" Saitama asked, unsure as to what was so surprising about that.

"Saitama, just how strong are you?" Bespectacled Worker asked, as he put away his phone.

"I dunno, been a while since I've gone all out." He admitted, as he put his arms behind his head and looked to the sky "To be honest, the last time I actually punched something with everything I had was...a year or so ago." He recalled, as he then looked back to them "But after that everything just started dying from one punch, so I never really had to try anymore." He explained.

Astounded by what they were hearing both men's minds began to race with countless questions. How many monsters had he killed, how many heroes had been promoted or boosted in the ranks due to them having received the credit, and how could this seemingly boring and uninteresting person become so strong? Sadly because of all these questions taking hold of their minds, both men ended up just standing there in silence which as one could imagine made things awkward.

"Um...okay then?" Saitama said, as their abrupt silence was unexpected "I guess we'll just go now, ready Boros?" He asked.

"Of course, lead the way." She replied with a gesture.

"Where are you going master?" Genos asked, the amount of familiarity he already seemed to have in saying it irritating her elites.

"We're heading to a place known as the house of evolution, in order to deal with the people responsible for destroying Saitama's apartment." She answered, as she then looked towards Geryuganshoop.

"I'm already leaving." He told her before she could speak, knowing well what she was going to say "I'll have his home repaired long before your business is done." He assured, causing her to smile.

"Good, thank you." She replied.

Yet as everything seemed to finally be sorted out here, and everyone was about to head their own way, the employees having managed to hear what they were talking about through the sea of thoughts that filled their skulls suddenly spoke up.

"WAIT!" They both shouted out at the same time, causing Saitama to groan.

"What now?" He asked, as everyone turned to look at them.

"You said you're going to the house of evolution right?" Bearded Worker responded.

"Yeah, do you know it?" Saitama asked.

"The association has been keeping tabs on it as of late, due to the potential threat that organization possesses, if you're planning to take it on then we would like to accompany you." Bespectacled Worker explained.

"I mean, it's not like that'd be an issue or anything." Saitama replied, as he crossed his arms "But will you even be able to keep up with us?" He asked, as he looked at their car with an uncertain gaze.

"Most certainly not." Lady Boros answered for them, as a rather devilish smirk appeared on her face "However, if they wouldn't mind, I could easily carry them there with us, they could even ride in their vehicle." She offered.

"Wow, you'd be able to carry them and still fly without any problems?" Saitama asked, causing her to scoff.

"Of course, lifting that heap of metal with them inside wouldn't require any effort whatsoever." She boasted.

"Then if that is the case, may I accompany you as well?" Genos suddenly asked "I would like to see you fight in person master, if that would be alright." He said.

"Saitama?" She asked, as she didn't care but she didn't know how he felt.

"So long as we teach those guys a lesson for destroying my apartment, you can bring your entire ship along with you for all I care." He said, as he then turned around "Either way I'm leaving, so if you don't mind bringing them with us feel free to do so." He added.

"Alright you heard him, all three of you get into the vehicle." She instructed.

Even though Genos was certain he could keep pace with them by simply running he did not question his new master, and once all three of them were inside Lady Boros to her word picked it up without any strain at all. And with that they all went on their way to the house of evolution, Saitama of course simply running on the ground while she followed from the air, all the while the three looked down at Saitama each one of them amazed by his feat of speed. As for her elites, Geryuganshoop seeking for this whole mess to be done with took off with his esp towards City Z, while Groribas and Melzalgald simply went back into the ship, seeking to distract themselves from what just transpired.

* * *

"Huh, guess this is the place." Saitama said, as he came to a stop in front a very tall building.

Landing beside him Lady Boros set down the car allowing it's passengers to get out. And while being carried by a near eight foot tall warrior alien woman was a first for all of them, they were still pleasantly surprised by how steady she had held the car.

"Yes, this is it." Bearded Worker confirmed for him, as they all now looked at the looming tower that seemed to be built into the mountain behind it.

"Is the guy in charge at the top?" Saitama asked, as he looked upwards.

"Presumably, but several surveys conducted on the building suggest there is an underground portion to the facility, more than likely this building serves only as a ruse." Bespectacled Worker answered.

However, before any of them could say anything more a sudden massive blast of destructive explosive heat erupted beside them, leveling the entire mountain that was once in front of them down to nothing but ash.

"There." Genos said, as the orange glow emitting from his arms died down "In case there were any additional personnel, or perhaps traps of some kind, they have been swiftly dealt with." He assured.

"Impressive." Lady Boros complimented, as she crossed her arms "Still, there might've been something useful in the building itself that we could have taken, be sure to think before you act next time." She told him.

"Yes master!" He replied.

Continuing to look at the now charred view in front of them Saitama, who noticed something protruding from the ground, walked forwards and dusted some ash to the side.

"Hey, there's a hatch here." He said, as he grabbed onto it and like a piece of paper peeled it back "They're probably down here." He added.

Despite having just witnessed an entire mountain be destroyed the employees were actually more shocked by this feat of strength, for as Lady Boros had pointed out earlier Genos's power came from technology, but that was entirely Saitama.

"Very well, then let us proceed to the slaughter." Lady Boros said, as she pounded her palm with her fist "They will forever regret the day they dared to attack you." She assured.

"Sounds good." He calmly responded, as he then went down the stairs leading into the underground.

Following behind him they would all soon find themselves walking down a fairly small and darkened hallway, the only light coming from two strands of light bulbs that adorned each wall.

"Not meaning to sound cliche, but it's far too quiet down here." Bearded Worker noted.

"Yeah, it almost feels like this place is abandoned." Saitama agreed.

"You're certain this is the house of evolution correct?" Genos asked.

"Positive, though it is possible that in light of your victory at your apartment Saitama, that they decided to retreat in order to form a new plan." Bespectacled Worker suggested.

Almost as if on cue a noise could be heard coming from down the hall which brought them to a stop, and as they listened it was quickly getting louder and louder.

"Someone's approaching." Genos told them, as he began to pick up two separate heat signatures "One of them is a normal human, the other is something else." He added.

Continuing to remain where they were they could soon see far into the hallway the lights on the walls all breaking, but then as they saw what was causing them to break they, excluding Saitama and Lady Boros, were stunned from what it was. Running towards them was what appeared to be a massive beetle like humanoid, and in one of it's hands it was holding the body of many, though despite a clear visible injury to his head he seemed to be alive. But before they could say or do anything in response to this creature's approach, Genos took it upon himself to rush forward to try and stop it. Sadly this would prove to be a massive mistake, as with but one swing of it's arm the mysterious being embedded the cyborg into the wall, causing his body to take a rather odd shape due to the impact.

"Genos!" Bearded Worker called out, fearing he had been killed.

"So, this is the freak you want me to kill huh?" The creature spoke, as it held up the man while pointing to Boros "Hehe, it's even weirder in person." He commented, accompanied by the most smug grin any of them had seen.

"Freak huh? funny coming from a bug with a face." She replied, though rather plainly as his insult didn't mean anything to her.

"Oh ho ho! look at you! looks like you've got some fight in ya after all, that's good." He said, as he then pointed behind him with his thumb "We got a combat proficiency chamber down the hall, we can duke it out there." He told her.

"I'm not the one that's here to fight you." She said, as she gestured to Saitama "He is." She clarified.

"CUE BALL?!" He questioned, before bursting out into laughter "You REALLY think that this dopey looking guy could stand a chance against me?!" He taunted.

Feeling her usual anger at someone disrespecting her beloved flare up, she knew that if she were to let her emotions get the better of her she would deprive Saitama of his revenge, which she did not want.

"Okay then how about this, you and Saitama will fight one another one on one with no interference from us, if you manage to defeat him I will then fight you, how does that sound?" She offered.

"Man, you must REALLY wanna see him get turned into a splotch on the floor." He joked, as he leaned in closer to her "But fine, I accept." He told her, causing her to smirk.

"Great, lead the way." She replied.

Having his smug as all hell grin return to his face the massive beetle like man somehow managed to turn around in the hallway, and as he walked away leading them to the room this allowed them to check on Genos.

"How is he?" Saitama asked, as the employees pulled him from the wall.

"He seems to be okay, just slightly damaged and unconscious." Bespectacled Worker answered, as they did their best to look him over.

"You two go on ahead, we'll stay here with him." Bearded Worker instructed.

Following his direction as there truly was no point in just standing there waiting for the other to regain consciousness, Saitama and Lady Boros continued after the beetle until they reached a MASSIVE empty room, that almost seemed to shine due to how bright and clean it's white walls, floor, and ceiling were.

"This is where we test our strength and abilities." The Beetle explained, as he gestured to the open space, the man who was once in his grasp now standing off to the side, tending to his head wound.

"Yeah yeah, can we just hurry this up?" Saitama asked, catching him off guard "I was hoping this whole thing wouldn't take too long, so can we just get to the fight?" He asked.

"Heh, quick to die huh? makes sense, you don't look too bright." The Beetle taunted, as he clenched his fists "You sure you wanna do this though? I'm only interested in the freak standing next to you, if you want you can leave right now." He offered.

"Nah I'm good, let's just get this over with." Saitama replied, as he made his way to the center of the room.

Once Saitama was standing only a few feet away from him the beetle then entered a stance, clearly eager to get the battle started. But before things got underway Lady Boros heard someone approaching from behind her, and as she looked over her shoulder she found the employees and Genos approaching.

"Oh, you're able to walk, that's good." She said as they reached her "How're feeling though?" She asked, as they came to a stop beside her.

"Fine, I was out for a few seconds but none of my core systems are damaged, so for the most part only my outer appearance and parts were affected by the blow." He answered.

"Is the fight about to happen?" Bearded Worker asked, as he looked towards the center of the room.

"Mhm, just waiting for him to kick things off." She responded.

For the next few seconds it felt as though time had come to a standstill, no one dared move or even blink because they didn't want to miss what was going to happen. But after those few seconds passed the beetle, who was standing in the middle of the room, was now running across the walls with incredible speed.

"I didn't even see him move to the walls!" Bespectacled Worker exclaimed in astonishment, as both Genos and Bearded Worker both had their own shocked expressions on their faces.

Watching as he continued to run across the entire room he soon would once again disappear for an instant, reappearing right behind Saitama with a fist reared back and ready to punch. But as he began sending the attack forward fully intent on following through, the beetle suddenly froze in place as a look of uneasiness appeared on his face. Feeling as though his heart was about to burst out of his chest the beetle spread his wings, which admittedly none of them knew he had, and flew away to the far side of the room.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Saitama asked, as he looked over his shoulder at him.

_"What the...what the hell is this guy..."_ The Beetle thought to himself, as sweat began dripping from his forehead _"He looks so plain and normal, but every instinct in my body is screaming out telling me to run, almost as if I'll die if I try to attack him!" _He went on, before speaking out about this feeling within him "HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! HOW'D YOU GET THAT STRONG?!" He demanded to know.

Everyone was caught off guard by the sudden outburst though his question was one they all wondered, in comparison to Saitama any normal person would say the beetle had the upper hand completely, even his own creator who was flabbergasted at his apparent fear wanted to know the answer.

"WELL?! ARE YOU GONNA TELL ME OR WHAT?!" The Beetle continued to shout, as he now pointed towards him "JUST WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU?!" He asked.

"You really wanna know?" Saitama responded, as he now turned around to fully face him "Cause if ya really want to hear it, I don't mind telling you." He admitted.

_"Wait, seriously?"_ Bearded Worker thought in disbelief _"Is he ACTUALLY going to reveal the secret behind his power? now of all times?" _He wondered.

"Listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once." Saitama warned, as he held up a finger to begin "First off, you start every day with a hundred push ups, a hundred sit ups, and finally a hundred squats, then after that you run ten kilometers right after never stopping for a single second, as for what you can eat you are only allowed the have three meals a day with only a banana for breakfast, and when it get's hot or cold you don't use the air conditioner nor the heater, this will help strengthen your mind, lastly and this is by far the most important thing to remember, no matter how much your body aches, no matter how much you want to give up, no matter how badly you want to take a single day off you can't, you have to keep training and working hard non stop if you want to get strong." He explained.

Everyone even Lady Boros found themselves in stunned silence, for as his words slowly sank in with each of them they all had their own reaction.

"So, what do you think? pretty intense right?" He asked, as he crossed his arms.

"That is...one of the dumbest things I think I've ever heard." Bearded Worker spoke, being the first to break the silence.

"...Huh?" Saitama sounded, as that was not at all the reaction he suspected.

"Saitama, what you just described is basic strength training, there's nothing intense about it." Bespectacled Worker told him.

"Wait, really?" He asked, genuinely surprised by this.

"Yes it is!" Bearded Worker exclaimed, as he threw his arms out to his sides "You can't expect us to believe that you got as strong as you did from basic strength training do you?!" He asked.

"And WHY exactly would Saitama lie to us?" Lady Boros asked him, as she no longer could stand by and let them call him a liar "What part of that seems untrue to you? what part of that in any way at all comes across as a lie?" She questioned.

"Because it's completely ridiculous! there's no way through nothing more than basic strength training that he became that powerful!" Bearded Worker argued.

"Look, I'm sorry to disappoint you guys but that really is all I did." Saitama told them, regaining their attention "It's like Boros said, I have no reason to lie, all I did to become a hero was just train everyday like that, nothing more or less." He promised.

"Heh, so that's how it's gonna be huh?" The Beetle spoke, causing all eyes to fall on him "Fine then, you wanna be an ass and not tell me? but instead waste my time with a joke? let's see how you like this then!" He exclaimed, as every vein across his body began to flex.

"WAIT NO STOP!" His creator cried out in panic, not wanting him to continue.

Suddenly without warning the entire room began to glow red as if to warn them, followed by the massive door that led into the space suddenly closing, locking them all inside.

"What the, what's happening?" Bespectacled Worker asked, as he and his partner looked towards the now sealed entrance.

"It's too late...we're all going to die..." The man mumbled to himself, as he stared on in unbridled horror.

As everyone had their own reactions to what was taking place Saitama simply kept staring at the beetle, who by this point had several different changes happen to him. First and foremost was his brown skin that was rapidly changing to a mixture of mostly purple with accents of green, then you had his body which seemed to swell more and more as his overall mass increased, finally you had the finer details such as his horn which became longer and sharper along with his teeth becoming fangs, and his eyes which were once normal now glowed bright red like rubies. By the time he was finished everyone's eyes fell back onto him, how could they not, for what was already a fairly unsettling creature was now a hulking monstrosity.

**"CARNAGE MODE!" **He shouted in a loud and booming voice, before disappearing completely.

Though unlike before, where he would disappear for a brief moment and reappear a moment later, besides his clear size and strength increase his speed was also boosted. What this meant is that not only could he appear beside Saitama and strike him before anyone could see, but as Saitama was sent flying into the air he was able to cut him off and then proceed to repeat this action over and over again. For the next twenty full seconds the beetle bounced him around the room, sometimes he'd let him hit the wall which would cause it to shatter, but for the most part he fully intended to pummel him into nothing.

**"DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!" **He shouted out in rapid succession, completely lost in his overwhelming blood lust.

"It's over, poor fool, there's no way anyone could survive this..." The man said, as he watched him get thrown about the room.

"Says the biggest fool in the room." Lady Boros spoke, gaining his attention "Do you honestly think your worthless creation is doing anything? why don't you take a closer look?" She suggested.

Not sure what she meant by that the man still did as he was told, and as he looked back to the action doing his best to focus on Saitama, he made a shocking discovery. While yes he was in fact being punched, kicked, slammed, and everything else around the space of the room, the entire time this was happening literally not a SINGLE impact seemed to affect him at all, it didn't even do so much as cause a ripple effect in his skin.

"W-What?..." He asked wide eyed, unable to believe what he had discovered.

_"To be honest, this was a really big let down..." _Saitama thought as he flew through the air _"Then again, after my fight with Boros I doubt anything's gonna come close to that, so I guess I shouldn't be too surprised." _He reasoned, as a sigh escaped him _"Alright, let's end this." _He decided.

Letting the beetle hit him one last time, he waited for the perfect moment to send out a punch which was just before the strike, not because he had to mind you simply because he wanted everyone to see his punch be what killed him. And sure enough, to everyone but Boros's surprise the moment he touched the beetle the poor bastard exploded into countless bits of viscera, and while the employees had seen footage of Saitama's strength in action, it was an entirely different experience in person.

"That's my champion~" Lady Boros purred with delight, a smile of pure satisfaction present all the while.

Landing without issue on his feet Saitama then looked himself over to make sure he hadn't got anything on him, to which he was relieved to find he would not have to clean his clothes.

"Is everything in order Saitama?" She asked him as she walked over.

"Yeah, just making sure I didn't have anything on me." He answered.

"I see, well then what shall we do with him?" She asked, pointing to the man as he had dropped to his knees after seeing the punch.

"Eh, forget him, all we came here to do was to get payback against the people who wrecked my apartment, as far as I can tell he's a normal dude so it'd be a little cruel to punch him, plus he seems like he's been roughed up a little probably by the beetle thing, so I say we're even." He answered.

"Merciful as ever, I expect nothing less from my hero~" She praised.

In that moment the man wanted to say something, he wanted desperately to ask Saitama how he had achieved such power, if what he had told them before was in fact the truth and not a joke, or if it was would he care enough to share his real secret with him. But due to the shock of what he just witnessed no words came from his mouth, instead all he could do was watch as they walked to the side of the room before Saitama punched a tunnel sized hole through it, allowing them to take their leave.

"Alright, come on." Bearded Worker said, as he, his partner, and Genos all were able to deal with their shock faster than he was "We're taking you in for questioning regarding your research and operation, you gonna comply or will I have to force you to your feet?" He asked as he walked over.

"N...no, I'll cooperate..." The man said, as he got to his feet "I don't know what good my research will do you though, that man just proved everything I believed in to be wrong..." He told him.

"Yeah, you and me both." Bearded Worker replied, as he then led him out of the room.

Though not following after Saitama and Boros they still used the hole he made to get out, and thus as they all went their separate ways for now to deal with the day they just had, it was safe to say for all included that things from here on out would be far, far different.


	14. Then Along Came A Ninja

"So let me get this straight..." Bearded Worker spoke, as he sat across from the founder of the house of evolution "The entire purpose of your research was to improve upon humanity's design, and the way you thought to go about that was to create half human half animal hybrids?" He questioned.

After the inciddent between Saitama and the giant beetle, who they learned from the creator was called "Carnage Kabuto", they took said creator into custody where he would be interrogated the following day. However, as Bearded Worker and his partner continued in their efforts to learn more about the man simply named Genus, they found that both his reasons as well as perceptions of the world collectively, were about as rational and sound as trying to light water on fire.

"It wasn't as simple as that..." Dr. Genus replied with a scowl, irritated that his life's work was being summed up in such a way.

"Mhm sure." Bearded Worker replied as though he weren't listening, which only irritated the doctor further "We also discovered upon further examination into your research that there was a time your experiments focused on human subjects, and only one of them proved to be a success." He revealed.

"If you're referring to subject sixty six, or as you would know him Zombieman, I assume it's because of him that you even became aware of me in the first place, in which case this entire conversation is pointless." Dr. Genus told him.

"Fine, then what do you want to talk about doctor?" Bearded Worker asked, as he leaned in closer from his side of the table "Because if you're going to be so uncooperative, then we'll gladly bring this to an end and put you back in your cell." He told him.

"...That man." Dr. Genus answered, after a few seconds of silence "Who was he? and how did he manage to destroy my creation in a single blow, all the while not receiving so much as a bruise on his body?" He asked.

"That's what we were hoping you could help us with doctor." Bearded Worker revealed, as he brought his hands together and intertwined his fingers "The Association is prepared to offer you amnesty for your unlawful practices in genetic research, for while you did give us Zombieman we will only grant you your pardon if you help us uncover the answer behind his strength." He explained.

Going silent once more for a few moments to think it over, he ultimately decided to accept the offer as it was better than being around actual criminals and lowlifes, who at the very least would have no care for personal boundaries.

"Fine, I accept." He replied, as he held up a finger "On the condition that you do not inform subject sixty six that I'm helping you, he as you can imagine holds a very big grudge and I'd rather not worry that if I let my guard down an axe will find it's way to my skull." He said.

"Fair enough, deal." Bearded Worker agreed, as he rose from his seat "We'll send someone to get you momentarily, we first have to go inform our superiors that you've agreed to help us." He told him, as he and his partner then left the room.

"Why'd you tell him that?" Bespectacled Worker asked once they were in the hall, making sure the door had fully closed before he spoke "We haven't even shown the higher ups our findings on Saitama yet." He added.

"I know, but we have footage of him defeating the giant that nearly destroyed City D, and if we need to we can request Lady Boros to offer her confirmation as well, so I decided to not waste time in going through them to begin our research into how Saitama is the way he is." Bearded Worker explained.

"Still, you know how the higher ups are, ignoring Agoni as he's the only one who cares about anything other than politics and money, the likelihood of them believing this is unlikely at best, even with Lady Boros's added testimony to the events." He argued.

"Then I'll be willing to take the flak for this if that does happen, but we can't waste any time in trying to uncover the secret of his power, I believed him when he told us that story of how all he did was basic strength training, admittedly it was after I saw him turn that beetle into mush but still, he doesn't seem like the kind of person to lie about this and Lady Boros believed him as well, so right now our top priority is uncovering how through basic exercise did he become so strong." Bearded Worker explained.

Knowing well his partner was right Bespectacled Worker chose to keep silent, and as both men went on their way to inform their superiors of Saitama's existence, elsewhere in the world someone else had the yellow clad superhero on their mind.

* * *

"That's it, keep at it." Lady Boros instructed, as she observed Genos training "Keep in mind the only time we stop is when you drop from exhaustion or death, so best be sure to pace yourself." She advised.

Some might think that Lady Boros, ruler of the cosmos and destroyer of countless armies was only being kind when she told Genos she'd be his mentor. But, and her elites could easily attest to this, if you knew her personally you would know she cared not for sparing anyone whether it be in combat or their feelings, if she disliked you or thought what you said was stupid she had no issue whatsoever of telling you that face to face. And while Genos was in no way the first person to ask her to be their master, which again her elites could attest to as they themselves were her disciples in a sense, the reason why she had given the cyborg the honor of being her pupil is due to his respect and already present determination. Though admittedly another reason why she had accepted his request was due to moments where she might find herself bored, for while she was keeping herself busy focusing on Saitama she would still respect his space and would give him a day or two to himself, so she needed something to keep her distracted until she could see him again.

Speaking of, as she pointed out the day before Genos was mostly cybernetic, so both his strength and his power were entirely dictated by his parts leaving his training to focus on his mental fortitude, and how pray tell was the alien warlord going to strengthen his mind and spirit? To put it simply, while Genos's body was a weapon in of itself that didn't meany anything if he didn't know how to wield it, so for his training she decided the best place to start was to see how he handled himself in a combat scenario. However since she was in a far better mood these days, which her crew excluding her elites were BEYOND grateful to Saitama for, she decided not to use any of them for his training but some robotic opponents that Geryuganshoop had worked up. This not only allowed Genos to show no restraint towards his opponents but it also allowed Lady Boros to completely control the intensity of his training, if she wanted she could either make the machines as docile as newborns or as vicious, cunning, and deadly as professional assassins.

"Yes master!" He shouted in reply, as he was using all of his focus to dodge, block, and counterattack his robotic foes.

In total there were only five robots at the moment, a number which she had assured him would grow as he progressed in his training along with the overall difficulty. Yet even with just five of them thanks to their design, their programming, and the materials used to construct them, they were easily the single greatest machines ever built within earth's history.

"I must say, you've outdone yourself Geryuganshoop." Groribas complimented, as he and his fellow elites all watched the training session from the surveillance room.

"Thank you, though I will admit this human is rather impressive as well, any normal person would be dead within seconds." He replied.

"But he isn't normal." "He is enhanced." Two of Melzalgald's heads pointed out.

"Yes, but mentally speaking he is still human, put all the fancy parts you want on him there's still an organic mind controlling all of it." Geryuganshoop argued.

"Wonder why Lady Boros didn't want us sparring with him?" Groribas questioned, as he crossed his arms "You and me I could maybe understand given our powers, but Melzalgald feels no pain and would offer a far greater challenge than those machines, no offense." He said.

"None taken, but I did ask her about it and she said she wanted to start things off simple, putting him against a veteran like Melzalgald would be a little extreme, even by her standards." Geryuganshoop explained.

"That is true." "I would make quick work of him." "Might accidentally kill him." The other three heads of Melzalgald chimed in.

"You know though, there is ONE good thing about this new disciple of hers." Groribas admitted.

"Oh? and what might that be?" Geryuganshoop inquired.

"Now that she has a student to oversee, she won't be spending as much time around HIM." He replied.

Causing smiles to appear on Geryuganshoop and all of Melzalgald's heads, the thought of not having to see that bald headed nuisance as much did fill them with a bit of happiness.

"That is nice, though I wish it were permanent..." Geryuganshoop replied, eliciting a sigh from all of them.

"Yeah..." Groribas and Melzalgald said in unison.

* * *

For the first time in what felt like an eternity Saitama's life returned to a nice and quiet norm. There were no giant monsters on the news he had to deal with, no one was trying to destroy his home, and even though she was growing on him he still admittedly enjoyed not having Lady Boros around, sometimes a man just needed to be left alone in his domicile. Which to his surprise actually had been fully restored, even his possessions like his manga and TV were right back where they once were, unfortunately Geryuganshoop was long gone before they returned so he needed to make sure he thanked him the next time he saw him. But for now he didn't want to see anyone, after the last few days he just wanted to laze around and do absolutely nothing, taking in the quiet near death like atmosphere that this district of city Z had.

_"A lot sure has happened recently..." _He thought to himself, as he stared up at his ceiling with his arms behind his head _"First I punched a giant purple man, then I met Boros and punched her in the face, then I punched a giant while grocery shopping, then I went to the movies with Boros, then my apartment was destroyed, then I punched a beetle, and now I'm here."_ He recounted _"...Maybe I should try adding some kicks to my fights?..." _He suggested, as he just now realized all he ever did was punch things.

However, as Saitama began to think about all of the cool things he might be able to do should he incorporate kicks into his fights, far away in city F a terrifying new threat was appearing before the world.

* * *

Countless plumes of smoke rose into the clear blue sky as buildings were destroyed and cars demolished, and where as most people would assume this was due to a monster of some kind the truth is it wasn't. Marching down the roads all dressed in high tech battle suits were a group of men known as "The Paradisers", and they were establishing themselves as a terrorist organization that sought to bring the world into a bright new age. Though the reality was that they were all just lazy and wanted to lounge around while others did things for them, though they of course were not about to admit that. Regardless of their true reasons behind their actions that was not important, for all that mattered in the here and now was the devastation they were causing to achieve their goal, all by the hand of a B class criminal known as "Hammerhead".

"Alright men!" He shouted, as they stomped about "We're going to tear down every skyscraper, every tower, every monument erected for the upper class! to show how true we are in our resolve!" He instructed.

"YES SIR!" They all responded in unison.

"HOLD IT!" A voice, not belonging to one of their own shouted out as well.

Stopping in their tracks the Paradisers all looked ahead and saw what appeared to be a hero standing in their way, though calling him a hero was being rather generous as he seemed more or less like some random guy in sports gear.

"I am Mumen Rider! Bicyclist for justice! and I am here to stop you!" He exclaimed, after he had dismounted the bike he rode and brought out it's kickstand.

"Seriously? YOU are going to stop us?" One of them asked.

"That's right! though we can end things peacefully if you want, it's up to you!" He told them.

"You know what? you convinced me." Hammerhead spoke, as he stepped forward "Seeing a true bona fide hero standing in our way makes me realize how foolish we've been, we'll come in peacefully." He assured.

"Really?" Mumen Rider questioned, finding it hard to believe that had worked.

"Really, so why don't we just settle things right here with a good ol handshake?" He suggested, as he held out his hand.

Though skeptical as any sane person would be, Mumen Rider always believed you had to be willing to give people a chance to change for the better, and so he extended his hand outward in order to resolve this situation without any violence. This obviously was a terrible decision, the moment his hand got close to Hammerhead's he grabbed onto it, pulled him close, then clocked him one right across his face, sending the poor hero down to ground without any chance of getting back up.

"Geez, what a dumbass." Hammerhead said, as his men were roaring in laughter "Alright men, refocus and continue onward!" He instructed, as he began marching once more.

"YES SIR!" They all responded just as before, as they followed behind him while leaving the unconscious hero to bleed in the street.

* * *

"I must say Genos I'm impressed, I didn't expect you to hold your own so well." Lady Boros praised, as she and her cyborg pupil walked through her ship.

Genos's training session had been going on since the early morning and only now as it neared noon was it over, and while for others they might've been exhausted or on the brink of collapse he as you might expect, was perfectly fine and dandy. But even though he couldn't be physically exhausted she still didn't want to pile too much on him at once, so she decided it was time they ended today's training and came into her ship to relax.

"Thank you master!" He replied, in what was quickly becoming his normal level of enthusiasm and determination.

"Don't let that go to your head though, you left yourself open way too many times and took a good few shots as a result, you also debated which course of action was best as well which caused delays in your movements and actions, these mistakes will only get worse as the training get's more intense going forward so be sure to iron them out." She told him.

"Yes master!" He replied in the same volume and tone, causing her to roll her eye.

"You can ease up on the zest in your voice there Genos, no need to be so intense and proper all the time." She said.

"Sorry ma-, I mean Lady Boros." He apologized, causing her to smile.

"You can just call me Boros when we're not training, but thank you." She replied, earning a nod in response.

Making their way through the corridors of her ship, passing a few of her crew who were still surprised by the presence of yet another new human, they eventually reached her throne room. And upon entering the space, though Genos didn't know it, there were a few changes that had been done to it to make it more hospitable. For starters there was now a massive flat screen television placed adjacent from her throne by about ten feet, this allowed her to watch earth's broadcasts without having to always be within her bedrom, plus due to Geryuganshoop's skills with tech as well as their ship's equipment, they had access to pretty much every single broadcast in the world. Passed the TV however you had a few chairs placed about the room as to offer seating, though admittedly this was temporary as she didn't know what she wanted yet to serve as furniture, so for the moment she just went with the basics.

The final of these new additions was a miniature refrigerator placed on the left side of her throne and a small table with a drawer on the right side, this way she could enjoy a meal or snack without having to get one from the ship's kitchen. Overall her desire to make her throne room feel more homely was off to a good start, and where as some of her crew were unsure as to why she wanted to do this to begin with, at the same time none of them were even close to having a fourth of the bravery needed to simply approach her, let alone voice an inquiry.

"Please, have a seat." She offered as they entered, gesturing to the chairs "Forgive me that I don't have better accommodations yet, I'm still getting used to the idea of living rather then conquering." She explained.

"It's fine, thank you." He replied, as he walked over and sat down in a chair.

"Would you care for something to drink perhaps?" She offered, as she walked over to her fridge "Or do you not need to eat or drink?" She asked.

"I can do both, but they are no longer required to keep me alive." He answered.

"Makes sense, still would you like something?" She asked.

"No, but again thank you." He replied.

Still being a bit surprised by how polite he was, she opened the appliance and pulled herself out a beverage, which was the same type of soda she had tried during her outing with Saitama at the movie theater. As for why she chose this of all things to stock her fridge with, part of it was because she wanted to expose herself to as much of what this planet offered as possible, not just in terms of it's culture and society but also it's delicacies and products. The other reason admittedly was because since this was the first drink she had around Saitama, so it made her think back to their date when she tasted it and that made her smile. Anyways, with beverage in hand she sat down in her throne and picked up the television's remote which was resting on it's right arm, she then proceeded to turn on the device and change the channel to the news, to see if perhaps her champion had done something while they were training.

"Continuing our coverage on the ongoing inciddent in City F, the terrorist group known as the Paradisers were last spotted moving through the shopping district of the city and were seen heading towards the park, all residents are advised to evacuate the nearby area and wait for the local heroes to be dispatched to deal with the issue." The Newswoman informed, causing Lady Boros to scoff.

"The Paradisers? REALLY?" She questioned, finding the name to be absolutely absurd "Do they actually believe that name comes across as imposing or threatening in any way?" She asked rhetorically, as she opened her soda and took a sip.

"In case you are just tuning in here are the men associated with this group, please commit their faces to memory so you know who to look out for." The Newswoman advised, as nearly three dozen different head shots of bald mean appeared on screen "As you can see all of the men in these photos have shaven their heads and are completely bald, this is meant to serve as a uniform beyond their suits which are the source of their destructive power, if you see any bald headed men within the city please show caution before approaching them." She continued.

"Their suits?" Genos spoke, being intrigued by this information "Where could they have gotten battle suits? did they steal them?" He asked.

However, before he could continue to think aloud the sound of a metal can exploding reached his ears, and when he turned around to see what had happened he found his master staring intensely at the television, her soda can near completely destroyed in her grasp.

"How...DARE they..." She spoke through gritted teeth, her anger so intense that her body was heating up, to the point where the soda that had splashed onto her skin was now evaporating "They copy the visage of MY champion, then proceed to cause wanton destruction?" She questioned, as she stood from her seat "They. will. PAY." She assured, before walking away from her throne.

"Master?" Genos asked, caught off guard by her sudden departure.

"Go home Genos! I won't be back until much, MUCH later!" She shouted back to him, as she left the room.

Even though at times Genos could be a little ignorant when it came to reading the room and picking up on subtle things, the best thing about his master was she was not subtle in the slightest. So he could tell given her clear show of anger that the Paradisers were not long for this world, and thus listened to her and decided to leave as well.

* * *

"The Newswoman said that they would be around here somewhere..." Lady Boros muttered to herself, as she walked through the woods.

Given the fact it hadn't even been a full week since her arrival, most would assume that Lady Boros would still have some trouble finding her away around the world. But one does not become dominator of the universe solely based on power, though admittedly that DID contribute to it quite a bit. For while she was incredibly powerful she was just as equally intelligent, and with the aid of Geryuganshoop who had charted the entirety of the world for her, all she needed to do was study said charts for a bit and she got it all memorized. So now she found herself walking through the quite impressively sized park located within City F, searching for the group of fools who dared to besmirch the name of her champion.

"Hm?" She sounded, as something reached her ears "That sounds like...screaming?" She said.

Even with the distance her ears were able to pick up the screams quite well, to the point where she could tell from their tone alone that they belonged to men. And given the sheer amount of screams that were being let loose all at once, it seemed as though she had found who she was looking for.

"But who could've gotten to them first?" She wondered, before her face lit up in excitement "Perhaps Saitama saw the broadcast too!" She rejoiced, the thought of witnessing her beloved slaughtering those ignorant wastes of flesh bringing her far more joy then what would be considered healthy.

Turning herself and walking in the direction of the screams after but a few seconds of travel she would approach a clearing, but what she found was not her champion. A mass amount of decapitated bodies and their heads all laid on the ground, all of them having been done so with a mixture of power and precision, which admittedly she knew was not the work of Saitama.

"Oh...how boring..." She said with a sigh "Looks as though my beloved isn't here, what a shame..." She continued, honestly very disappointed she wasn't going to see him.

However, before she could dwell on that for too long the sounds of combat from just up ahead gained her focus, causing her to look to her left.

"Oh?" is someone still alive?" She questioned, as a sudden explosion from beyond the trees occurred "Hm, I suppose I should go and investigate, after all what would be the point of coming out here and not seeing SOME action?" She reasoned, as she once more followed the sounds she was hearing.

Only having to walk for a minute or so before she reached the ongoing battle, just as before what she discovered wasn't what she had expected. Given the nature of the others' deaths she knew that the one responsible would be a sword user, what she hadn't anticipated however was said user being remarkably fast, at least by human standards of course. The scene in it's entirety which was ongoing before her comprised of two men, the aforementioned sword user who wore a full body black colored stealth suit that matched his tied back black hair, and the other who was clearly the leader of the Paradisers given his size, power, and the fact he was the only one left alive. And the reason why him being the last survivor was evidence he was the leader to her, is because she figured if all of those other idiots had gotten their heads lobbed off then this one had to at the very least bit a LITTLE more intelligent.

At any rate, upon discovering the two men she took notice of a few things, firstly there was the sword user who besides moving with great speed was also keeping track of the battle in it's entirety, from the attacks his opponent readied to use against him to his general surroundings, she could tell from just his gaze how focused he was. As for his opponent he wasn't too remarkable, he was reckless and belligerent clearly fueled by rage and his desire to destroy the other, and the only real strength he seemed to possess was being provided by the combat suit he wore, which admittedly was quite primitive in it's design. But even if his suit were actually advanced and posed some kind of threat it wouldn't matter, his skill in battle essentially was just overpower your opponent and hope that would be enough, but the sword user was a true warrior for both his skill and cunning were evident from just how well he evaded his foe's attacks.

"A minute, maybe less so." She said to herself, knowing well this fight would not last very long.

When you've seen as many battles as Lady Boros has you begin to play them out in your mind, almost as if you're playing a game of chess and both you and your opponent are the pieces. As she watched them fight on she noticed that the one in the combat suit didn't fight the other directly, he simply picked up large chunks of ground and threw them in the hope of crushing him. Yet to his credit he wasn't throwing them with reckless abandon, he was actually throwing them to form a corridor in which to trap the sword user, no doubt assuming that by narrowing the battlefield this would hinder his movement. But as she expected the moment the sword user noticed this as well he no longer cared to dodge, he simply with a devilish grin that could rival even her's rushed forward to finally bring this whole thing to an end.

To which his opponent then lifted a nearby fallen tree and proceeded to slam it down in the corridor, an impressive strategy for someone of his limited intelligence, but sadly as he began to revel in his "brilliance" she watched as the sword user, who had already dodged the attack and now stood behind him, took out a throwing weapon and sent it to the back of his skull. Falling forward with a loud thud the leader of the Paradisers was finally dead, thus making the sword user the victor.

"Tsk, what a bore." He spoke, as he looked down at the corpse "I thought these battle suits might make for some entertainment, but in the end it was just a joke, same as always." He sighed, as he then pulled out a flip phone "Oh well, better call this in and let'em know the job's done." He decided.

Quick dialing someone, who Lady Boros assumed to be his employer, he began to converse with them whilst turning his back to the body. Upon doing this however Lady Boros discovered the other man wasn't dead, as the moment the sword user's attention was elsewhere he got up, and with the throwing weapon still lodged in his head he began running...right towards her.

"Mhm, yeah he's dead." The sword user assured "Do you want me to bring you his head for proof? or is my word good enough?" He asked.

Suddenly without warning a loud cracking sound was heard from his left, causing him to turn instantly and his free hand to go to the hilt of his sheathed blade. But where he expected to find another Paradiser, one who might've been hiding and stupid enough to try and take revenge, he instead found a sight that surprised him so much he dropped his phone. The first thing his eyes saw as he looked to the trees was the presumed dead leader of the Paradisers, who apparently had not been dead and had tried to make a run for it. Sadly his escape had been thwarted by the second thing to gain his attention, which was what ultimately surprised him, for standing there in the bushes was a near eight foot tall blue cyclops, who seemed to be holding up his target with but one of their hands.

As for what that cracking sound had been he would soon learn, for the Paradiser leader's body once again fell down to the ground, only this time there was a massive hole in the torso of his armor...as well as in himself.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to interrupt your call." The cyclops spoke, it's voice as well as the "features" he now noticed indicated it was a woman "This worthless excuse of a person was running towards me, so I decided to put him in his proper place." She explained.

A still pause in time then took place for a few seconds as the sword user processed what had just happened, but once that time had passed he suddenly disappeared from sight, reappearing behind her with his sword drawn ready to strike. Yet once again he would find himself surprised, as when his blade connected to her neck it shattered into countless pieces, causing his eyes to widen

"What th-HURK!" He began to say, only to be cutoff as a hand was placed around his throat.

Feeling the nails of her fingers pressing into his skin deeply yet somehow not tearing it, all he could do was look into her eye as she held him up in the air.

"You know, if this had happened just a short while ago I wouldn't hesitate to slowly strip the flesh from your muscles, relishing in your pained cries as I delivered you a slow death." She admitted "But now, thanks to someone who you more than likely don't know, but should feel indebted to beyond measure, I find myself a bit more capable of showing mercy, combine this with the fact you dealt with the fools who dared to soil his image with their actions, and you've earned yourself a, shall we say, get out of death free card." She told him, as she applied a bit more pressure to his neck, just enough to where her nails very lightly broke through his skin "So should we ever meet again, which I highly doubt, I hope you will remember this mercy I've shown you and won't try to do something like that again." She said, before releasing him from her grip.

Watching as he landed on his feet which admittedly did impress her, she turned her back to him right after and was about to take her leave. That is, until the sound of grass swaying and the leaves of the trees rustling caused her to stop, as it seemed this person was intent on trying to kill her.

"You think YOU can threaten ME like that and live?!" He asked, as he moved all around her with blinding speed "I am Speed O' Sound Sonic! I'm the fastest person on the planet! I'll admit you've got power and speed as well, but NO ONE compares to me!" He exclaimed.

"Tell me, do you really wish to die so badly?" She asked him, as she crossed her arms "You're clearly a gifted and disciplined warrior, I do not want to kill you." She said, trying to reason with him.

"Ha! you kill me? as if!" He taunted, as his devilish grin reappeared "Now that I know you're not like that chump hammerhead, this next attack WILL kill you!" He assured.

Not wasting a single second after that claim did Sonic come forward with his attack, rushing head on towards her from the front with throwing weapons drawn in his hands. Yet as he drew near and Lady Boros readied herself to counterattack, from behind a second Sonic appeared with his leg raised high into the air.

"WIND BLADE KICK!" He shouted out, as his foot connected to the back of her head.

Grinning sadistically from ear to ear he was sure that she was dead, but as he landed behind her fulling expecting her body to fall forward, he was for the third time in a row met with surprise.

"You call THAT an after image?" She questioned, as she turned around and faced him "I can do one better than that, in fact I have." She revealed as she suddenly disappeared.

Feeling his eyes widen in shock, before Sonic could even process what had just fully happened he felt a massive sharp pain in his back, before he was sent flying across the ground and into a tree clear across the field. Having pain shoot throughout his entire body like it never had before, once again before he could process just what the hell was happening he felt a heavy weight be placed on his chest, it belonging to the foot of his opponent which was pushing him further into the tree.

"H-How..." He grunted out, gritting his teeth from the pain.

"Simple, I knew that was an after image, so I waited for you to reappear before I made one of my own." She explained, as she then held up her right arm, revealing a slight discoloration in her skin "What you had actually managed to strike was my arm, as I said you are an impressive warrior and both your speed and power are to be commended, if we are to go merely by human standards that is." She clarified, as she lowered her arm back to her side "But when matched against me there was no chance of you ever winning, you managed to land a single blow which again is impressive, and it is for that reason I'm going to not kill you." She revealed, as she leaned in so their faces could be closer "I think you have potential, a GREAT deal of potential, and I would honestly like to see it grow, so do not disappoint me." She told him, as she took her foot off of his chest.

Finally able to breathe again without hindrance from the pressure, he watched as she took a few steps away before then taking off into the sky, her body suddenly surrounded in a glowing purple light. And with the same speed she demonstrated in handing him his ass did she fly away into the distance, leaving Sonic alone with his thoughts.

_"...Who...was...that?" _He weakly thought, as he laid back against the tree _"Whoever she was...I hope...I get to meet her...again..." _He added, before blacking out due to both pain and exhaustion.


	15. Just Another Normal Day For A Hero

"So." Lady Boros spoke, as she crossed her arms whilst looking down at her elites "It has been almost a week since my first date with Saitama, is it alright to ask him for another?" She asked.

As the dominator of the universe said it has been near a full week since she last interacted with Saitama, for while she did want them to be together as quickly as possible, she didn't want to do anything to scare him off or even make him hate her. But while pretty much everything came naturally to her, such as fighting, strategy, intimidation tactics, physical and mental training, etcetera, the one thing she was absolutely clueless in was matters regarding the heart. Even as thoughts of Saitama were becoming more and more present within her mind, the very concept of being with someone in a sensual or intimate way was just so alien to her, no pun intended. Thankfully she had her faithful elites to aid her in this confusing time, and while they wanted nothing more than to take that insufferable human, load him into the ship, and then shoot him straight into his planet's star, their master's happiness always came first no matter what.

"To my knowledge from examining certain pieces of their culture, it seems as though humans when dating one another do in fact do so on a bi weekly basis, this way they can appropriately gauge whether or not there is something worthwhile in the person they're seeing." Geryuganshoop explained.

"I see, so I wouldn't come across as too eager then?" She asked.

"No not at all, though you should still mind how you approach him, even if you asking for a second date isn't strange the delivery of the request could be." Groribas answered.

"Right right, I need to not seem like I'm desperate, or that I would do anything to have him accompany me on a second date." She said.

"It would also be wise to try and learn more about him." "The more you know the more easily it will be to win his heart." "Try things like hobbies and interests, once you know these things it will be far more simple to speak with him." Melzalgald suggested.

"...Alright, what's wrong?" She suddenly asked, as she looked at them with a quizzical gaze "Normally you three are quite vocal about your objections, and even when you do aid me you're obviously enduring it as this particular topic upsets you all greatly, so what is with the sudden change in attitude?"

"Simple, we've been talking and we reasoned that instead of harboring ill feelings towards this human we should simply embrace the union we seek with him, for as you are clearly determined to be with him the only thing that'll come from us constantly being upset is headache and stress, so while we may still have some thoughts and opinions we're doing our best to fully accept it." Geryuganshoop explained.

"...Really?" She questioned, as she wasn't sure whether or not she should believe that.

"Mhm, though to be fair a great contribution to why we're choosing this method is due to our assumption that he will naturally ruin this on his own, upsetting you and thus giving us the go ahead to destroy him." He admitted, causing her to sigh.

"There it is..." She said, as she closed her eye "But I suppose in some way this is progress, so I can't be TOO disappointed." She reasoned.

"Indeed m'lady, in fact we had a plan to help you in your goal as an extra show of our acceptance!" Groribas revealed.

"Oh? and what might this plan be?" She inquired.

"It's a surprise." "But a good one we promise." "All you need to do is spend time with him we swear." "And the surprise when it is ready will help to bring both of you together." Melzalgald replied.

Taking a moment to look over the faces of her elites, even though she had never not once in their entire time together EVER had any reason at all too doubt them, with this particular matter she wanted to be absolutely certain that they were being honest.

"Very well then." She spoke, after determining that beyond the surprise itself they were not keeping anything from her "I shall go and visit Saitama immediately, just so that no time is wasted for this surprise you have planned." She told them as she walked passed them.

Watching their master take her leave, they waited until after she had gone through her throne room's massive doors and her footsteps trailed off before they looked back to one another.

"So, are you sure this is going to work?" Groribas questioned.

"Positive, either we destroy that human or the outcome we told Lady Boros is achieved, either way it'll be a success regardless." Geryuganshoop assured.

"But if the former is successful." "And that human is destroyed." "Then many other human lives will also die as a result." "Possibly the entire world will be devastated." Melzalgald replied.

"True, but once he's gone our lady won't care for this spec of a planet anymore, so it won't matter either way." Geryuganshoop reasoned.

"That is good." The final fifth head of Melzalgald added.

* * *

Frustration, a rather unpleasant and uncomfortable emotion, it sends heat coursing through our bodies and usually brings only turmoil until it passes. For most frustration is felt when we fail at something, whether it be something simple or perhaps something we've worked really hard on, failure is always a catalyst for this particular feeling. So you can imagine how horrid the feeling of frustration was for both Bearded and Bespectacled Worker, for it had been a week since they approached their superiors with the evidence of Saitama being the strongest human in the world, only to be met with rejection.

_"Is this some kind of joke?" __"Look at him, there's no way this guy's for real." "King was ALSO in the area! he probably just stepped in to lend him a hand and ended up dealing the final blow!" _Were but a few of the comments their superiors gave when they showed them the footage from the drones.

But what about Lady Boros and doctor Genus, surely with their testimonies their superiors would have to believe that they were telling the truth right? Well yes, in a convenient and perfect world they would, but the fact was that Lady Boros and her crew had made no contact with the association beyond those two, and as for doctor Genus any bit of credibility he possessed in their eyes was overlooked due to his former organization and status as a potential threat. All in all no matter how hard they tried to convince them it just wasn't going to happen, however their superiors not cold and unreasonable did offer a compromise. Since it was clear from the footage that this unnamed and unranked hero had assisted King in taking down the giant, they would offer him a place in the association as an official hero.

That is what brought them to the present, for both men were currently on their way to Saitama's apartment to both inform him of the "good news", as well as hopefully convince him to come to HQ with them so he could prove them wrong.

"HOW could they not believe us?!" Bearded Worker asked as he drove, his blood so heated he was on the brink of actually steaming "We had footage of him in action! there should be no possible way they could doubt us!" He went on.

"Agreed, but you have to understand that our superiors only care about two things, influence and power." Bespectacled Worker replied, far calmer than his partner "As it stands every member of S class in some way or another is exceptional, yes we know this also applies to Saitama but that is because we've seen it in person, while you and I both know that King had nothing to do with that giant's defeat they think otherwise, for until now Saitama has been nothing more than a man in a costume running around doing hero's work without being an officially recognized hero." He explained.

"I...know..." Bearded Worker breathed out with a sigh, as he lowered his head slightly "It's just...it's never occurred to me before now how wrong that is, Saitama has been doing good all this time but because he wasn't with the association none of that mattered, while the association has done an immeasurable amount of good not disputing that whatsoever, how much good has been accomplished yet has gone unnoticed as well? that's what's bothering me." He admitted.

"We still need to look into that, all of the incidents which he was responsible for resolving." Bespectacled Worker reminded.

"Well we can ask him, we're just about there anyways." Bearded Worker replied.

Continuing through the appropriately named "Ghost Town" that was Saitama's district of city Z, the duo would soon find themselves approaching his apartment building. Yet as they drove down the street and were drawing closer, they saw standing in front of it none other than Lady Boros, who seemed to be deeply lost in thought.

"Lady Boros?" Bearded Worker spoke out, after he had brought the vehicle to a stop and stepped out "What're you doing here?" He asked.

"Hmm..." She hummed with her arms crossed, so focused on what she was thinking that she didn't even hear him.

Admittedly curious as to what had her so distracted Bearded Worker reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, hoping that upon feeling him touch her that would be enough to bring her back to reality. Unfortunately this would be the moment that both he and his partner would learn just how truly insane her instincts were, for as his hand was but a few inches from her person her own hand shot up and grabbed his arm.

"...Oh, it's you." She said after she came to her senses, looking at him with a look of surprise that matched his own "Apologies, I hadn't noticed your presence." She admitted.

"It's fine Lady Boros...but could you release my arm please?" He requested, to which she complied "Thank you, now if you wouldn't mind telling us, why're you here?" He asked.

"I feel I should be the one asking that, since I am an acquaintance of Saitama's and you aren't." She countered.

"Then how about this, we answer you then you answer us?" Bespectacled Worker suggested.

"Fair exchange then, very well." She agreed.

"We're here to inform Saitama of his newly acquired hero status." Bearded Worker told her.

"But he's already a hero?..." She replied, confused on why they would tell him something that was obvious.

"Well yes, technically that is true..." He said, causing her to raise a brow.

"Technically?" She questioned.

"You see Lady Boros, in our world one isn't considered a hero unless they register with the heroes association, otherwise in both the eyes of the public and all official channels they're just a vigilante or a disturbed person." Bespectacled Worker explained.

"That...is absolutely ridiculous." She told them.

"A few days ago I might've argued against that, but after learning of Saitama's existence I'm more inclined to agree with you, however as it is the nature of the situation he still has to be registered, which we've already taken care of." He explained.

"If it must be then so be it, tell me though how does this registration for heroes work?" She asked.

"It's rather simple actually, those who wish to pursue a career as a hero take an exam that is split into two parts, a series of physical tests and a written test, after which their results are scored and then they are given a placement, the lowest placement is C followed by B, then A, and finally S, which is only comprised of a select few as they are the best the planet has to offer." He answered.

"Ah, so Saitama must be at the top of this S class then correct? if that is where your most powerful warriors are then that is the only logical placement for him." She said.

An awkward silence then suddenly came between them, one so quiet and uneasy that you could hear the light breeze that was blowing.

"...He IS in S class...right?" She slowly asked with a smile, which while not comprised of her fanged teeth was still just as unnerving if it had been.

"Unfortunately...despite showing our superiors evidence of his strength...they believe that it was actually an S class hero who was present in the area at the time...and that he only offered assistance..." Bearded Worker slowly explained, admittedly fearing as to what she was going to do upon hearing this.

"...AND?" She inquired, her eye as wide as it could be, staring right passed his own into his soul.

"They...placed him in C class..." He revealed.

Once again that awkward silence came between them, both men though assuming Lady Boros was a rational and sensible person, also kept in mind that she was literally known as the "Dominator of The Universe", and so the likelihood she was about to go berserk was very probable. But to their surprise, as well as their relief, instead of taking off into the air as to go and address her grievances with their superiors over this decision, she closed her eye, took a deep breath, then slowly let it out.

"This. is. absurd." She slowly said, as she kept her composure "How could they possibly believe in such a ridiculous assumption?" She asked.

"Believe us, we were just as shocked and upset about the decision as you are, Saitama deserves the credit for his good deeds and we're hoping with assistance that will happen." Bespectacled Worker answered "However, as you pointed out you are close to him while we're basically strangers, if you would help us in convincing him to come with us to HQ to sort this all out, then he can get the proper recognition that is long overdue." He explained.

"Well of course, I will be more than happy to assist you in this matter, my champion is the greatest warrior in all of the universe, and for his own people to not acknowledge his greatness is one of the most disrespectful insults I've ever heard of, so it must be corrected." She replied.

"Great, then let's go talk to him." Bearded Worker said.

Walking together the trio went on to ascend up the apartment building's stairwell and approach Saitama's door, where upon arriving Bearded Worker knocked on it a few times in order to get his attention.

"By the way Lady Boros, you still haven't told us why you came here initially." Bespectacled Worker reminded.

"Hm? oh right, well to be honest I was just coming by to see how he was doing after all the insanity from before, as well as to make sure his apartment's reconstruction was to his liking." She lied, not wanting to tell them that she had come here to go on a date with him.

With their question now being answered they all waited for the door to open, which thankfully wouldn't be long as it's owner soon opened it, though only by a little.

"Who is it?" He asked as he peaked outside "Oh, it's you guys...and Boros?" He questioned, as he now pulled his door open fully "What're you all doing here?" He asked.

"Saitama, we need to talk to you about something important, can we come in?" Bearded Worker asked.

"Um, sure?" He answered, though a bit hesitantly as this sudden small mob standing outside his door was honestly weird.

"Thank you." Bearded Worker replied, as the trio then entered the apartment.

Closing the door behind them once they were all through the doorway, they made their way over to his table and sat down around it.

"So, why exactly are all three of you here?" He asked them as he walked over "Does it have something to do with Boros? is that why she's with you guys?" He added, as he sat down as well.

"No, I was already planning to stop by but then we ran into each other outside." Lady Boros answered.

"Oh, then why're you two here?" He asked.

"Before we answer that, could you tell us how long you've been a hero for?" Bespectacled Worker asked.

"About two years." Saitama answered.

"Two years? that was around the time the association was created." Bespectacled Worker noted.

"Huh really? that's weird, first I'm hearing of it." He admitted as he crossed his arms "I thought all the other heroes I saw on TV were like me, just doing it because they wanted to." He admitted.

For but a brief moment a thought came to both workers' minds, a thought that seemed plausible but at the same time ludicrous, that the person who saved Agoni's grandson that day had actually been Saitama, but they quickly dismissed it as the astronomical chances of that actually being true were too great to go any further.

"If that is the case, then the association owes you a great deal of compensation and many other benefits for your service, the reason why we came here is to try and convince you to come with us to association HQ in order to set the record straight, where after doing so you will be granted the highest rank possible and be acknowledged for the hero you are." Bearded Worker explained.

Upon hearing this Saitama closed his eyes and crossed his arms, in order to give it some real thought, and after a full minute of thinking he reopened them and said.

"No thanks."

.

.

.

"...Um...what?" Bearded Worker asked.

"I said no thanks." Saitama repeated "Look, I appreciate you guys wanting to make me famous and everything, but I honestly don't need it, though if you're willing to still pay me that'd be cool." He told them.

"Saitama, I don't think you understand what they're saying." Lady Boros interjected "You have been saving this world from countless dangers and yet have never once been credited for any of it, they're offering you the chance to correct this mistake so you can have all the praise you deserve!" She explained.

"I understood them Boros, but like I said I don't need it, would I like to have fans and maybe even a fan club? sure, but being a hero isn't about ranks or fame or any of that stuff, being a hero is about standing up to people and monsters who want to destroy and kill just because they can, if heroes only do what's right because there's a paycheck involved or because they get posters and action figures, then they're no different from the people who want to ruin the world in order to gain something from it, they're both the same." He told her.

Both Lady Boros and the workers were sent into a stunned silence by this, while they didn't see Saitama as some simple minded person they were still shocked and impressed by how passionate he felt about what it meant to be a hero. And where as the effect of his words made the workers begin to truly realize how good of a person he was, for Boros it merely added more fuel to the burning passion that raged on in her heart.

"Saitama.../Saitama~" They spoke in unison, her version of course being far more sultry than theirs.

"If that's all you guys wanted to talk to me about then could you please go?" He asked "Not trying to be rude, but I had plans to go shopping today and I'd like to get it done before it get's too late." He explained.

"Very well, but before we go would you please just consider what we said?" Bearded Worker asked, as he took out a card from his pocket and handed it to him "This is my personal number, if you change your mind please call me." He insisted.

Even though he had made his stance on the matter quite clear Saitama didn't want to be rude, so he took the card from him and looked it over.

"We'll hopefully hear from you soon Saitama, until then." He said, as he got to his feet with his partner and both took their leave.

Continuing to look over the card as to give their proposition some more thought, once they were gone Lady Boros cleared her throat, gaining his attention.

"Yes Boros?" He asked.

"Saitama, while I support your decision and am moved by your words regarding the definition of a hero, I do think you should take them up on their offer, if for the very least of getting paid for your deeds." She told him.

"Yeah it would be nice, hence why I'm thinking about it some more." He admitted, as he looked back to the card "But still, being a hero this way just seems weird, I dunno, maybe after a day or two I'll have a decision to give them." He reasoned, as he got to his feet "For now I still need to go and do some shopping, wanna come with?" He asked.

"Really? you'd want my company?" She asked in return, immediately getting to her feet.

"Sure, be nice to go shopping with some company for a change, plus we can talk some more while I get what I need." He answered, causing her to smile.

"Then it would be an honor to accompany you, thank you for the invitation." She replied.

* * *

If all one were to see of City Z were the ghost town district, they might assume the whole city was just as vacant of life. But after walking through the streets for a good few minutes both Saitama and Boros reached the center of the city, where everywhere you looked you only saw a busy thriving society. From people just going about their business, to stores and vendors trying to entice any passerby to come and buy something, it honestly was a bit strange for Boros to see after having been to Saitama's part of the city so many times.

"I'm surprised there are this many people here." She admitted.

"Yeah, it is a little weird living in a completely abandoned part of the city sometimes, but then again with how many monsters attack that district, it makes sense why people wouldn't want to live there." He replied.

"But if you were a recognized hero then every home and business would be populated, people from all over would come just to see where a hero of your caliber lives." She said.

"Really? you think so?" He asked.

"Without question." She answered confidently, fully believing in her claim.

Thinking back to the conversation he just had with the association workers, the thought of people coming around asking for his autograph was admittedly pretty cool, and it would be nice if the stores in his district reopened so he wouldn't have to go so far each time just to shop. However, as they continued to walk both Boros and Saitama began to notice how everyone seemed to be looking at them, in quick glances sure, but still they were looking over their shoulders or turning back around quickly as to try and avoid being discovered.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Boros asked.

"I think they're staring at you, no offense but you kinda stick out." He told her.

"Just as I am alien to them so are they to me, and yet you don't see me staring at them." She argued.

"True." He agreed.

Suddenly though, within the time span of a single second, a series of unexpected events suddenly unfolded. First, Boros without warning suddenly came to a stop, then before Saitama could ask what was up her left arm shot out to her side, and as her hand was outstretched she caught what appeared to be a kunai out of the air. If all of this weren't surprising enough, once more before Saitama could question what was happening a figure appeared seemingly from nowhere, standing behind him, with a sword ready to strike. Unfortunately for the mysterious assailant though this was no ordinary man, and so as they took their sword and swung it at Saitama's neck, the blade completely shattered leaving only the hilt to remain.

"W-What the hell?!" They shouted in surprise.

"Huh? did something hit me?" He asked, as he turned around.

Standing behind him looked to be some kind of weird mugger, as he was dressed kinda like a punk rocker complete with what appeared to be makeup under his eyes, or perhaps some kind of paint. Yet before Saitama could question who this was or what was going on, they were grabbed by the collar of their shirt by Boros and lifted into the air.

"Sonic..." She spoke through gritted teeth, a massive fanged smile present on her face "Did you SERIOUSLY just try to attack Saitama?..." She asked him.

"Boros? do you know this guy?" Saitama asked her, failing to notice the murderous intent that was ever so present in her widened eye.

"Yes, you could say that." She replied, keeping her focus entirely on the other.

"Is he a friend of yours or something?" He asked.

"No, more like a suicidal nuisance." She answered.

"Oh, then let's go." He said, as he turned back around.

Even though every fiber of her being was screaming at her to teach Sonic a lesson, given the amount of witnesses that were gathering as a result of this interaction, she decided that Saitama's course of action was the most reasonable.

"You. are. so VERY lucky." She told him, as she set him on the ground "Do NOT ever try something like that again." She warned.

Turning around as to rejoin with Saitama, once again as if the universe were conspiring against them, they were interrupted by an unforeseen person.

"Stop right there!" A loud voice shouted out to them, from it's tone it seemed to belong to a man.

Letting out an irritated sigh both of them slowly turned to their left to see who was addressing them, only to find standing there some guy in a tiger patterned yellow tanktop.

"And...who are you?" Saitama asked, as the man approached them.

"I am the B class hero Tanktop Tiger! and I saw what just happened!" He responded.

_"Tanktop Tiger?" _Both Saitama and Lady Boros thought, as such a name seemed ridiculous to both of them.

"You were about to mug this man!" He exclaimed, as he pointed to Sonic.

"What? no I wasn't." Saitama said defensively.

"Not you, her." He clarified, as he pointed to Boros.

"You're...you're joking right?" She asked him, as she pointed to Sonic with her thumb "He's the one who attacked us." She argued.

"Don't try to lie to me! I saw you pick him up by his shirt and hold him up in the air! and that wicked smile you had on your face as you did it, you're clearly a monster!" He countered.

_"...This planet is filled with idiots..." _She thought to herself, amazed at how Saitama seemed to be one of the few intelligent people of this species "Look, we don't have time for this nonsense, so if you could just be moronic somewhere else that'd be wonderful." She told him.

In response to this, Tanktop Tiger not only moved in front of both of them in order to keep them from leaving, but he also poked her in her abdomen as she was too tall for him to do so to her chest.

"Hey, I'm not done talking you cyclops, you're not leaving until this is settled." He insisted.

Unable to keep her fists from clenching due to the intense anger that was quickly boiling within her, before she or Saitama could say or do anything to maybe diffuse this situation, something completely unexpected happened. Just as before within the blink of an eye three shurikens had been thrown out, but instead of being normal shurikens they exploded once they hit their mark, which apparently had been Tanktop Tiger. Watching as the now soot covered man fell to the ground, completely stunned and rendered helpless due to the explosion, both Saitama and Lady Boros turned around to see Sonic standing there with his arm outstretched, clearly showing he was the one who threw them.

"Hey, what was that for?" Saitama asked, his normal somewhat blank expression becoming serious.

"I. will not. be ignored." Sonic said, as a twisted grin of his own appeared on his face "If Boros won't fight me, then I'll just have to make it so that she has no choice!" He exclaimed, just before he disappeared.

Startled by his sudden departure they wouldn't have to wait for him to reappear, as he from the sky above took out more exploding shurikens and threw them downward. And while at first it looked like they were going to hit both Saitama and Boros, at the last second they all curved around them and began striking the nearby buildings, cars, and street, causing unbridled chaos.

"Hey! knock it off!" Saitama shouted at him, as people began to scream and run in terror.

"I'll stop once Boros agrees to fight me!" Sonic replied, as he continued to toss out more and more shurikens causing more explosions.

However, as one shuriken landed just a few inches in front of a car, the resulting explosion caused the vehicle to be sent flying backwards in the air, and a child was directly in the way between it and it's landing point. But before Saitama could turn around and stop it, Boros was already ahead of him and had done so herself by catching the car with her right hand. Hearing the sound of the car's steel being bent from her strength managed to reach the ears of the child, and as they turned around to look at her their fear and distress turned into shock and awe.

"Saitama! I'll deal with the damage! just take care of Sonic!" She instructed, as she lowered the car to the street.

"Seriously Boros?! do you HONESTLY think that dope could possibly reach-" Sonic, who was so sure of himself began to say, only to be cutoff as a sharp burning pain shot out from the back of his head.

Somehow, faster than Sonic or even Boros could see, Saitama had managed not only to go into the air but appear perfectly behind him, and before the psychotic ninja could detect his presence he delivered a swift chop to his noggin, sending him straight into the ground. Much like how his first fight with Boros had ended Sonic was rendered immobile from the blow, but this time it was even worse as he had been sent deep into the street, causing a crater in the shape of his body to be made as a result. Landing next to it and looking inside Saitama was relieved to find he hadn't accidentally killed him.

"Phew, good to see he can take a punch, or a chop I guess in this case." He said as he looked to Boros, "Hey, looks like I got'em, you good to go?" He asked, still wanting to do his grocery shopping.

Having been sent to a slight daze at how swiftly he ended the altercation, Boros simply smiled upon hearing his words and nodded in response. And with that the duo were finally able to continue on their way to their destination, leaving Sonic and Tanktop Tiger unconscious and in the street, the former more so than the latter. As for the boy Boros had saved, he simply stood in the street and watched as they left, his focus entirely on her.

"She's so cool..." He said to himself, wondering just who that hero was.

* * *

"Man, this day was a lot more insane than I thought it'd be." Saitama admitted, as he and Boros were on their way back to his place.

Thankfully even with all the craziness that ensued on their way to the store, the duo managed to get there fairly quickly and managed to get all of the shopping done, which had gone by fairly quickly thanks to Boros lending a hand.

"Again, I am so sorry for that Saitama." She apologized, as she walked beside him carrying some of the bags "I have only had one interaction with Sonic before this, I didn't expect him to seek me out so soon again." She explained.

"Eh it's no big deal, we stopped him and no one got hurt, well maybe except for that weirdo in the tanktop, but all in all everything worked out." He replied.

"Indeed, and we secured a great haul from the store!" She exclaimed, as she held up the bags she carried "I must say I didn't think shopping for food would be so enjoyable, but I did have a pleasant time." She admitted.

"Well that's good, glad you had a good time." He said.

Even though what she said was completely true, the reason why she said it was a slight bit different, for while Saitama assumed she had fun shopping because it was her first time doing so on this planet, the REAL reason was because in her mind this served as a date, not a full second date, but a nice mini date or something of the like. Yet as the two of them rounded the corner to the street his apartment building was on, they saw parked in front of it the same car that the association workers drove, leading them to assume that they had returned for some reason. Which would quickly be confirmed, for the moment they began to approach the doors to the vehicle opened, and out came those two familiar faces.

"Saitama! there you are!" Bearded Worker exclaimed, as he and his partner ran over.

"What's wrong? you seem freaked out about something." Saitama noted, as he and Boros came to a stop.

"After we left and returned to HQ, we got word from our scientists that an unknown object was suddenly headed towards earth, and once it was close enough for our satellites to view it we realized it was a massive meteor." Bespectacled Worker explained.

"Hence why we came back here, we need your help in stopping it! otherwise the destruction it will cause upon landing will devastate all of City Z and even the nearby cities as well!" Bearded Worker continued.

"Wait, it's headed for City Z, you're sure?" Lady Boros asked.

"We triple checked the projected trajectory, we're certain." Bespectacled Worker answered.

Finding that to be odd for some reason, though she couldn't figure out why, as she thought back to the beginning of the day when she had talked with her elites...oh.

_"Their surprise was a METEOR?!" _She thought, knowing well she couldn't tell Saitama or the workers what she was thinking _"Only one person could have steered a meteor from deep space right towards this city, Geryuganshoop." _She deduced, making note to talk to her elites about this later.

"Aren't there any other heroes who could handle it?" He asked them, as he held up his grocery bags "I kinda have things I need to get into my refrigerator, otherwise they'll spoil." He explained.

"We contacted all of the heroes in S class to see if they could offer some assistance, but the majority of them said that they either didn't care or that it was too far, so the only one who responded to the call was an S class hero by the name of Silverfang, as he lives just outside of the city." Bespectacled Worker explained.

"Seriously? only one?" Saitama questioned, finding their "reasons" for ignoring the meteor to be stupid.

"Another hero, Metal Knight, might also arrive to lend some aid, but typically the only time he ever get's involved with anything is to test out a new weapon of his, so even if he does show up he'll probably only test his latest creation and regardless of whether or not he's successful in destroying the meteor he'll leave right after." Bespectacled Worker explained.

Unable to keep himself from sighing as it seemed like today was just the WORST day to go out shopping, he handed Bearded Worker his groceries then took out a key from his pocket.

"Use this to get in, I'll go deal with the meteor while you put my groceries in the fridge, and DON'T steal anything." He told him as he handed the key over, before turning around and walking away.

"Wait! I shall come with you!" Lady Boros exclaimed, as she too handed her bags over to Bearded Worker and followed.

Standing there with a now small mountain sized amount of plastic bags filling his arms, Bearded Worker though surprised by the sudden development still did as he was told, for putting away groceries was a small price to pay for the safety of countless innocent lives. Meanwhile with Saitama and Boros, he had decided that the best place to be in order to stop a meteor would be on top of the tallest building in the city, which ironically enough was the City Z branch of the association. With their unrivaled speed the duo ran through the city, eventually having to move to the rooftops as the streets were flooded with panicked residents all trying to escape. But after a minute or two of traversing the buildings they reached their destination, deciding that instead of wasting time by going inside and climbing up the stairs to the roof, they'd simply leap onto it.

And even with the building being built from very sturdy and durable materials, the roof still found itself with a small crater as both of them landed.

"Alright, this should be a pretty good vantage point." He said while taking a quick look around.

"Indeed, from here you'll be able to reach it fairly easily." She agreed.

"Ahem, pardon me." A voice suddenly spoke from behind them, catching them by surprise.

Looking over their shoulders to see who could possibly be up here with them, they found standing but a few feet away an elderly man with snow white hair, wearing a black shirt and grey pants.

"Oh, hey old dude, what're you doing up here?" Saitama asked.

"I should be the one asking you that." He replied "I am Bang, though you more than likely know me by my hero name, Silver Fang." He introduced.

"Oh, you're the only hero who responded to the threat correct?" Lady Boros asked, earning a nod in response.

"Indeed, it seems as though I'm the only one who came to try and deal with the meteor, apart from you two." He answered.

"How noble, even though it's quite clear you wouldn't be able to stop it, you still arrived to at least try, far more than what could be said about the rest of S class." She commented.

"True, though to be honest I also came because my family's dojo resides just outside the city, I cannot abandon it and if I am to live or die by the end of today, I'd rather do so giving everything I have to try and save it." He explained, as he looked up to the sky "Speaking of." He said.

Doing the same as him Boros and Saitama looked up to see none other than the meteor, which was just now breaking through the atmosphere and was beginning to ignite due to it's speed.

"It should be here within the next few seconds, I'd advise you both to evacuate with the rest of the population." Bang said, as he moved his gaze back to them.

"That won't be necessary, Saitama is going to destroy the meteor." Lady Boros told him.

"Oh? do you think you can?" Bang asked genuinely, a bit curious as to whether or not he was truly capable, or perhaps simply crazy.

However, before Saitama could answer that question several missiles suddenly shot up from the ground, flying passed them on the roof and heading straight for the meteor. Surprised by this, except for Bang, they watched as the missiles made contact with the meteor, resulting in a massive explosion that filled the sky with smoke and heat. Looking around from the rooftop to see if they could spot where they came from, they would see on a rooftop just a bit shorter than the building's own a robot, who from both the smoke trails and the massive artillery like barrels on it's back proved to be the shooter.

"Ah, looks like Metal Knight came after all." Bang said.

"Even so, his weapons did nothing." Lady Boros replied, as she looked back up to the sky "The meteor is still intact." She told them.

True to her word, after but a few seconds the meteor parted the smoke revealing that the missiles were completely unsuccessful, not even denting it in the slightest.

"Well, guess it's my turn." Saitama said, as he looked back to Bang "Hey old dude, be sure to hold onto something." He warned.

Though still skeptical as to whether or not he was being serious or was a loon, Bang still heeded his warning and braced himself for whatever he was about to do. What happened next only Boros could truly understand, for the overwhelming shock that he felt as he witnessed it left Bang in awe. Saitama without any effort leaped into the air, his jump so powerful and strong on it's own it caused the entire roof to crack, then as he soared upward through the air towards the meteor he held up his right hand and went straight through it. Watching as the whole thing began to crack as he traveled through, once he came out the other side it exploded in a glorious fashion, illuminating the sky in a blinding yet gorgeous blue light.

"INCREDIBLE! HE ACTUALLY SHATTERED IT COMPLETELY!" Bang shouted, until he realized something "Oh no, the fragments!" He exclaimed.

Even though he had been successful the meteor still technically remained, though it was in several large chunks that while not devastating the city, would still result in some damage. But luckily Saitama was not the only powerful person present, as Boros following in his action leapt into the air and began destroying as many pieces as she could to help lessen the damage even more. And while she would not be able to get them all, as the meteor was massive and it's pieces shot off in every direction, at the very least the city though taking some hits would still remain in tact, which hopefully meant that the casualties would either be none or very few at worst. As for Bang he simply watched from his place on the roof, and while he was amazed by the speed and strength both had just displayed, he still had to wonder where they had come from and how they were so powerful.

Though seeing as how for the moment both were busy with dealing with what remained of the meteor, he decided it would be best to take his leave and save his questions for another time.


	16. Sometimes All You Can Do Is Scream

A full three days had gone by since what little remained of the meteor rained down onto City Z, thankfully though Lady Boros had specifically sought out the largest of the fragments, meaning that while some still managed to get passed her and make contact with the ground below, the damage was as minimized as possible. The result of said damage was honestly not even too terrible, where everyone who had been in the city and saw the massive rock coming down towards them believed it would be their end, they were relieved to find only small chunks of their city had been taken out by the lesser of the fragments. From craters that at worst were the size of cars to some buildings depending on their size either having a hole be made or perhaps the entire establishment was destroyed, all in all as miraculously no one had lost their lives everyone was happy with the outcome. Except for Saitama, yes it may sound weird that the very hero responsible for saving his own city would not be pleased by this outcome, but as he currently stood in front of the wrecked heap that was once his favorite local grocery store, only to then look over at the building adjacent to it which was an apartment building he had been evicted from, he couldn't keep himself from thinking selfishly for that moment.

_"Really? the apartment building get's spared but my favorite store doesn't? how's that fair?" _He thought to himself with a sigh, as he stuck his hands into his pockets _"And I had a lot of coupons for that store too, damn." _He lamented, as he continued to stare for a few minutes more.

Getting a few glances and stares from those who walked passed him, as well as all the construction workers nearby who were busy repairing the city, after looking at the former establishment with the same look of mourning one might have at a funeral he turned around and walked away.

_"It's starting to feel like the world is out to get me."_ He thought, as he looked up at the sky _"First my apartment got destroyed, though that did get fixed thanks to that octopus guy, but now my favorite grocery store is destroyed, what's next?" _He wondered, genuinely curious as to what the next screwball being thrown at his face was going to be.

However as he began to ponder that he also thought about all of the good things that have happened to him recently, which admittedly was a very short list. Yet as he tried to think of any good that has come his way all he could think about was Boros, which at first he found a little bit weird but as he continued to contemplate it began to make more sense. The truth was Saitama for his whole life was in no way a social butterfly, even in the earliest days of his childhood when most children just run around other kids because they don't really care, he was by himself a lot of the time and any friends or acquaintances he managed to make never lasted. But then there was Boros, and while she appeared without warning and had only just met him she seemed quite insistent on spending time with him, and while at first he thought it was because he was the only human she knew personally, it was made more and more obvious that she just wanted to hang out with him.

And he would be lying if he said he didn't want to hang out with her as well, for the truth was she wasn't like most people he'd ever met. For starters she wasn't afraid to speak her mind much like himself, she was powerful and strong and was easily the single best fight since he first chose to become a hero, and she was very considerate of his feelings as she always stuck up for him even though she never needed to. The more he thought about her and how much time they had already spent together he realized that he did in fact see her as a friend, and given his nonexistent list of friends as well as his social past he didn't want to screw this up in any way. But that brought him to a new train of thought that he honestly knew nothing about.

_"What exactly do friends do together?" _He wondered.

Though it might seem hard to believe he wouldn't know the answer to such a query, the truth was Saitama had never really done anything with other people, like EVER. He never went to any birthday parties as a kid, never had sleepovers or hanged out at any places where people his age would've been, honestly the shut in manga reading bargain shopper that he was now was pretty much how he'd always been. And while yes he had already done some things with Boros he wasn't really sure if that amounted to anything, they had gone to the movies together but after that all they did was share a meal, watch tv, fell asleep in his apartment, then dealt with weird animal people, all in all that didn't really seem like a normal set of activities for friends to partake in. Oh, and he punched her in the face, couldn't forget that.

_"Maybe I should ask her to do something?"_ He suggested, as he began to think of possibilities _"But what would she like to do? other than fighting that is."_

Continuing to think of things that he could maybe ask Boros to do in the hopes of bettering their apparent friendship, elsewhere in the world another person was having the same kind of thoughts come to their mind as well.

* * *

"So, as it stands me and Saitama are becoming quite familiar with one another, what should my next course of action be?" Lady Boros asked, as she sat sideways in her throne.

So far the dark matter thieves had been on earth for about half a month at this point, and where Lady Boros had been changing due to her newfound love in Saitama, surprisingly enough the rest of her crew were changing as well. Now much like her elites they too were adamant about staying in one location for too long, especially if it was a waste of a world such as this, but as her crew much like her began to learn and explore the history and cultures of the human race, they were all slowly getting used to the idea of living here. Except for her aforementioned elites, they will still completely against this entire situation even more so after their recent plan's failure, they had hoped with all their might that the meteor would prove too much for the human even taking into account he could match their mistress, but of course that proved to be untrue. To make things worse Lady Boros didn't find any bit of amusement out of said plan, she especially didn't buy their phony act when she returned afterwards when they tried asking her if it had brought her and Saitama closer, and so this led to their current punishment.

Over the last three days her elites had to clean every microscopic bit of space and material that made up her throne room, which might not have been so bad if her throne room was normal, but seeing as how it went on for MILES in both left and right directions and the ceiling was so high up, it was a very horrid punishment. Though to be fair while this punishment in their eyes was beneath them, they were aware that out of every punishment she had ever given to anyone this was by FAR the most harmless, if anything as they thought about it they couldn't think of a single moment where she hadn't just flat out killed someone when they incited her wrath. So as they scrubbed, wiped, polished, and waxed every conceivable micro meter of her throne room for but a single instance in time they felt some level of appreciation for Saitama, as he was in fact having a very positive effect on their lady and her happiness was still and always would be the most important thing to them.

But that moment of appreciation was quickly sent into the darkness of the past as they all agreed there wouldn't be such a situation if he never existed to begin with, reasoning that if he just had the common decency to not be born at all their lives would still be normal, and thus the hatred came back tenfold.

"Well M'lady, from what I understand you and the human are still fairly formal with each other correct?" Geryuganshoop asked, as he was busying cleaning the tops of the columns and ceiling.

"Of course, we are still at the very beginning of our relationship so I feel a level of formality must be maintained between us." She responded.

"This is true, but seeing as how you wish to be closer to the human you might want to try becoming more familiar." He argued.

"But how would I go about doing that?" She asked as she looked up at him "For any time I try to just listen to my instincts to try and see if my own biology might give me directions, all they give in response is the impulse to throw him against the nearest surface and ravage him until both of us are numb." She explained.

Upon hearing such a thing come from their lady's mouth all three of her elites froze, feeling the true cold wave of death wash over them like an unsettling calm tide.

"Please...M'lady...do NOT do THAT..." Groribas told her, causing her to roll her eye.

"Of COURSE I wouldn't do that Groribas but that is my issue, I have no idea how to proceed with this relationship as it's the first I've ever had, on my world there was no such thing as love or simple attachment only survival and death, so when it comes to what I should do and how I should express these feelings that are growing by the day I am at a complete loss!" She exclaimed.

Seeing the frustration present within their lady, her elites as they had done thus far ignored their own feelings and objections to aid her as best they could.

"Unfortunately Lady Boros even with our own researches into the customs and ways of these people, we ourselves have the same amount of experience as you in dealing with something like this, however there might be a way for you to figure out your feelings without needing to resort to such...primal urges." Geryuganshoop told her.

"I'm listening..." She replied, looking at all three of them with her full attention.

"It is simple M'lady." "You wish to know how best to express your feelings to the human." "The most logical course of action would be to be honest with him." "Tell him how you feel and how given the unique situation that both of you are in you don't know what to do." "Surely with the differences in your species' cultures he'll have more experience in dealing with emotional interactions." Melzalgald's heads explained.

"Yes...you're right! Saitama surely knows a great deal about emotions! if anything humans seem to be the most needlessly emotional creatures!" She exclaimed as she moved into an upright position "But how can I ask him about such a topic without raising suspicion? one can't just bring up the subject of love and how to express it without questions being asked." She pointed out.

"Simple, ask him what his life was like before he obtained his power, much like you Lady Boros his lack of emotions occurred as everything became boring, but before then he surely was faced with challenges and situations that caused him to feel emotions quite strongly, and even with his somewhat dim appearance it's highly unlikely he's forgotten those moments." Groribas reasoned.

"Of course! his past experiences! I'll use that!" She exclaimed once again as she rose from her throne "I am going to go find him immediately and put this plan into action, thank you as always you three you have been beyond helpful." She praised them as she hurried out of the room.

Unable to keep themselves from feeling proud out how happy they made their mistress, the three elites were about to resume their cleaning when the door to the room was opened once more.

"Oh, before I go, you now have to completely scrub the entirety of the thrusters from top to bottom, you may thank Groribas and his dim comment for this addition to your punishment." She informed them, before taking her leave once more.

Being a plant based form of life Groribas was rather sensitive to temperature, meaning he could feel the hate filled gazes of his fellow elites as their anger began to reach a boiling point, making their glares feel like concentrated lasers attempting to set his head ablaze.

* * *

"Hmm...maybe she'd like to play video games?" Saitama wondered aloud, as he laid on his back and stared at his ceiling.

It was beginning to amaze Saitama at just how much he didn't know when it came to hanging out with people, it'd been so long since he'd done something as simple as have a meal with another person that he wasn't really sure what to do. Combine this with the fact the person he was trying to do this with was a near eight foot tall cyclops from outer space who knew very little about earth and what it offered, this left Saitama with nearly no ideas that he was somewhat positive would be good. What made it worse was that for some reason any time he thought about her all he could think about was their time at the movies together, he wasn't sure why that particular memory was so prominent in his thoughts, but whatever the reason he did his best to ignore it so he could focus on coming up with ideas.

"Saitama?" The very voice of the person who was on his mind called out, accompanied by three knocks on his front door.

Honestly taken aback by the chances of her coming to see him as he was thinking about her, that only lasted for a moment as he got to his feet and went to the door.

"Hey Boros, what's up?" He greeted as he opened the door.

"Well...um...Saitama..." She stammered for a moment, evidently nervous about something "You see...I was hoping you could help me with a problem of mine...if that would be alright..." She said.

"What kind of problem?" He asked.

"It's in regards to my emotions...you see even before I became the dominator of the universe my life was fairly routine, on my world all there was to do was fight as due to both the weather conditions and the geography of the planet no real civilizations could ever be constructed." She explained.

"Wow, that sucks." He replied.

"Indeed, so even before my life became dull and boring and I was truly incapable of feeling any sensation I rarely ever felt emotions, but now as I am here on your world spending time with you and learning so much about your people I am beginning to feel a variety of different emotions, and I'm not sure how to handle them or express them, so I was hoping that since you were human you might be able to help me?" She suggested.

Although he understood what he problem was Saitama wasn't sure he knew how to help her, he'd never seen anyone who struggled to express how they were feeling, usually if someone was angry, sad, or happy they made sure the whole world knew about it. But given what her life had been like before and after she became an interstellar warlord, he could see how she was struggling to show these feelings when she never had them once before in her life.

"Sure Boros, I don't know how much help I'll actually be but I'll give it a shot." He told her, causing her face to light up.

"Thank you Saitama." She responded "Would you prefer to do this inside your apartment or should we go somewhere?" She asked.

Deciding to answer simply through action he took a step to the side and gestured for her to come in, causing her to smile and nod in her head in appreciation before entering his abode. Once inside he closed the door behind her and followed her to his living room, they then both sat down at his table and began to work through her problem.

"First things first, when you say you've never felt any emotions before now, do you mean like ANY emotion at all? or just most of them?" He asked her.

"Hmm...I suppose that during certain battles I felt my blood boiling and my heart racing, and I do recall have a grin on my face, but I don't know if that was joy necessarily but more so just raw adrenaline." She answered.

"Okay, then why don't we try and figure out what makes you happy?" He suggested.

"Why? what would that do to help us?" She asked.

"If we figure out what makes you happy in the fastest way possible, then we can figure out how best you can show that happiness." He explained.

"Oh! I see, that does make sense." She agreed.

"Alright, so what makes you happy Boros?" He asked.

"Well...I have enjoyed tasting all of the many different cuisines and treats your planet has to offer, I am also quite fond of how violent your world's history is." She began.

"You really like violence huh?" He asked, causing her to smirk.

"You don't become the ruler of the known universe without being powerful." She boasted, as she resumed her thinking "Anyways, I do enjoy combat a great deal but because of my power I can only feel something when I'm fighting you, I also enjoyed reading your manga and the movie we saw together, and..if I'm being honest...I greatly enjoy spending time with you." She admitted, a faint blush present on her face.

"Really? you enjoy hanging out with me that much?" He asked.

"But of course Saitama! you are without question the single most amazing person I've ever encountered! you are powerful beyond compare yet compassionate for others, despite the fact you could have this world in the palm of your hand you are happy with such a normal and simple life, you're considerate and kind and are easily the greatest hero I have ever bared witness to, in short I think you are simply incredible." She praised, her blushing growing more and more with each compliment.

"Wow, I didn't know you thought so highly of me Boros." He admitted, a bit shocked by how many nice things she had to say.

"But of course Saitama...but you know...there is a reason why I do feel so strongly about you..." She began to say as she looked off to the side, her heart beating faster and faster as she was letting her emotions do the talking for her.

"Yeah I know, it's because we're friends right?" He asked.

"Well...partly..." She answered, as she slowly looked up to meet his gaze with her own "The truth is Saitama...ever since our fight...I've had this feeling inside of me that I just can't ignore, it feels like a raging fire burning passionately within me, and I've been so desperate to try and tell you but was afraid that you might reject me..." She revealed.

For the next few moments Saitama wasn't sure how he should respond, even he could see from the blush on her face and the way she was speaking that she was trying to tell him something important, but after a few more seconds of silence as she waited for his response he figured out what it was.

"Ooooooh I get it! you've been trying to ask me for a rematch right?" He asked.

"...YES!" Lady Boros exclaimed with a wide toothed grin, throwing her hands into the air as she did.

"Geez Boros you didn't need to feel so shy, if you wanted a rematch you could've just asked me." He assured her, causing her to laugh.

"Right right of course! what was I thinking being so nervous? silly me!" She exclaimed.

"To be honest I felt the same way when we fought, it's been a long time since someone put up a decent fight against me, so whenever you want to have a rematch just let me know." He told her.

"If that's the case then why not tomorrow perhaps? less of course you're doing something?" She suggested.

"Nah, tomorrow's good for me, wanna have it in the same place we had our first fight?" He asked.

"Certainly! it's the only place that makes sense!" She exclaimed, as she then got to her feet "Well I best prepare for our rematch then, see you tomorrow Saitama." She said, as she then quickly walked out of his apartment.

Smiling that he had figured out what had been bothering her, although it hadn't been too long since their first fight he was genuinely excited to spar with her again. As for Boros...well...she was...definitely feeling something.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, as she flew through the sky making sure to be far away from anyone who could hear her "WHY?! WHY COULDN'T I JUST CORRECT HIM?! WHY COULDN'T I JUST KEEP MY DAMN EMOTIONS IN CHECK?!" She asked, as he gripped her head out of frustration "It was meant to be so SIMPLE! all I needed to do was ask him how to express my feelings and now we're going to be fighting..." She said with a sigh, as she looked down at the ground below her "I mean, it's not that fighting with my champion is bad by any means...but...I want there to be more than just fighting..." She admitted with a sorrowful expression.

Having an unbearable mixture of anger and sadness mix around inside of her, Boros decided to try and suppress her feelings for the moment, as until she could figure out a way to properly control them and convey them to her beloved, they were only serving to make things more complicated.


	17. Boiling Point

In a world in which heroes are real, in which monsters and villains of all kinds exist, and where every single day there is some new disaster or threat more outlandish and absurd than the last, it is hard to believe there could ever be situation that most people who live in such a world would say was ridiculous. But in one specific location of the world, far from any civilizations or modern day conveniences, gathered a collective of individuals that could make the most colorful and imaginative circus seem like a bland bowl of oatmeal. The locale itself wasn't anything too remarkable just a wide open space with a mountain range covering both sides, but the people who stood in this space starting with normal human beings, to a cyborg, a martial arts master, three distinctive aliens, one blue cyclops, and a bald headed super hero are what made it all unusual. As for the how in this equation that brought such a group of individuals together that was quite simple, after Lady Boros had returned to her ship and informed her elites of the rematch between her and Saitama a domino chain of events followed, as the first thing her elites did was inform Bearded and Bespectacled Worker.

Now the reason why they had informed them was twofold, the first being that after their lady's first fight with the yellow clad crusader left a massive city sized crater in the earth, the organization they worked for wanted to be kept informed of anything they were doing that could potentially result in the same or an even more grand outcome. The second was due to their own lady's order, they and the rest of the crew were to do all that they could to make the people of this world feel at ease with their presence, and as such they believed keeping them informed when the two most single powerful beings in all known creation were about to trade blows was the best way to earn their favor. But then there was the third human who had come along with the workers, a man that Lady Boros, Saitama, and Genos all recognized, the former leader of the house of evolution doctor Genus. As for why he of all people had been chosen to accompany them was simple, he was the foremost expert in the field of genetics and being able to witness Saitama and her fight unrestricted was a golden opportunity to see what he could really do, and since anything he could learn would benefit the association it was a win win situation.

Speaking of Genos however he had come along purely thanks to luck, for he had come by Lady Boros's ship for more training and she informed him of the fight, then proceeded to extend an invitation to which he instantly accepted. As for the final of the spectators he was the true wild card of the bunch, a man that only the workers, Saitama, and Lady Boros knew, as he had been the only other hero to arrive to try and stop the meteor four days ago. Much like Genos though Bang's attendance to this fight was by pure luck, you see he had wanted to speak with Saitama and Lady Boros both when he saw how powerful they were to see if they'd be interested in joining his dojo, so where as Genos had gone to see Lady Boros earlier that day for training he had gone to Saitama's apartment to speak with him. How he even knew where Saitama lived was anyone's guess as even when he asked the old martial artist he just dodged the question, the reason for this being was because Bang had spent the last four days following Saitama around and giving him random tests of strength without him realizing it so he could gauge himself just how strong the fellow was.

Which brings us to the present, as both Saitama and Lady Boros stand opposite of each other in the open space of the valley while the gallery of spectators stands far to the side, no one moving or making a sound as each of them was focused on their own thoughts and what was about to happen.

_"I wonder if this is a safe enough distance? we still don't really have a proper measurement of Saitama's full power, combine it with the power of Lady Boros and the shock waves they might make could be enough to fracture our bones." _Bearded Worker Thought.

_"I wonder if anyone else knows about Saitama's strength? it makes sense for Bang to know as he was present at the meteor, but is it possible that someone else potentially another hero knows the truth about him? and if so who?" _Bespectacled Worker questioned.

_"I was initially interested in the alien for her power, I still have yet to see her at her best as well, this fight will prove very enlightening." _Dr. Genus thought.

_"Master is incredibly powerful, but even I cannot deny that Saitama is powerful as well and by master's own admission he has beaten her once before, but with their first battle in mind will master be able to change the outcome?" _Genos Wondered.

_"Seeing them destroy the meteor was one thing, but fighting against one another is hard to imagine, I might have to protect the others if things get out of hand." _Bang reasoned.

_"Please. Kill. Him." _The trio of elites all thought, wishing that either their lady or a merciful god of some kind would end Saitama's life.

_"I have to keep my emotions in check, before hand I wasn't focused because of my thirst for a truly worthy battle, but now as we fight a second time I fear my own desires will betray me if I let them, so I should instead do my best to repress them as I have done for countless centuries if to keep from wasting my champion's time." _Lady Boros thought with a straight face, still angry at herself for being the cause of this entire situation.

_"What should I have for lunch after this? do I even have anything good in the fridge?_" Saitama wondered, thinking about the contents of his kitchen.

For the next minute or two everyone and thing would remain perfectly still, the only movement coming from anywhere being the dust the wind blew around the valley. But as it seemed there was nothing left to do but to get this fight started, it would be Lady Boros who would initiate the battle as she in the blink of an eye was suddenly in front of Saitama with a fist reared back ready to strike. Yet just as how their first battle had gone so too would this one begin, in the span of but thirty seconds both of them would dart around the valley going from the ground, to the air, and even to moving on the sides of the mountains with the only one attacking being Boros. And while this was beyond amazing for most of the spectators her elites watched on with somewhat odd expressions, not necessarily bored or disinterested but more so curious as they weren't sure what their lady was doing.

"She's going about this the same way as the first fight, why?" Groribas asked, speaking in a hushed tone with his fellow elites so the others wouldn't hear them.

"Perhaps she is trying to lull him into a false sense of security, make it seem as though she's approaching this in the same way before changing up her strategy when he least expects it." Geryuganshoop replied in an equal volume.

"That would make sense." "Have him believe she has not learned from before." "Our lady has countless lifespans of experience in battle." "If she intends to take this seriously as before she may even win." "That is good." Melzalgald's heads added.

Continuing to throw punches and even kicks at Saitama for another few seconds, just as it appeared he would begin to counterattack by throwing forth a punch of his own he was interrupted. A sudden powerful force from behind him that had made contact with his back sent him flying forward at the same speed as a fighter jet, only to be hit by another force that seemed to come from nowhere hit him from the front. Both he and most of the spectators were unsure as to what was happening, only her elites who watched this unfold knew the answer.

"Huh, the phantom barrage, it's been quite some time since she's used that." Geryuganshoop commented.

"Makes sense, last time she used it was to take down an entire fleet single handedly, move so quickly that your enemy fails to notice you've replaced yourself with an after image, then before they can figure out where you are you unleash an assault of blows seeming to come from nowhere, honestly I still can't believe she's fast enough to pull it off." Groribas admitted.

Watching as Saitama continued to be flung about at break neck speeds from the continuing chain of attacks, everyone including her elites began to try and see if they could find where she actually was. Whether it was due to her speed or she was simply making sure no one could track her movements it really seemed as though a ghost was suddenly fighting Saitama, as the only traces of her were claw marks being made in the mountain side as the nails of her toes dug into it. But that's when it happened, without a warning of any kind Saitama sent his right fist out to his side, and although he had managed to make contact with her she had anticipated the blow, resulting in the part of her he had hit being her left arm. Unlike before however she would not take a moment to revel in the shock of him having found her, with her still present arm she grabbed onto the collar of his costume before dragging him up the mountain.

Pushing him as far as she could into the mountain itself as she dragged him she would take him to it's peak in a matter of seconds, where upon reaching it she threw him into the air as to continue the battle in the sky. Once more she would disappear from anyone's sight but not to begin another physical attack, instead she chose to focus on ranged attacks and began delivering so many blasts of her power onto him that the sky itself began to turn a vibrant purple. Though only having one arm to do this it didn't hinder or slow her down in any way, and while these blasts though powerful were not as strong as her own blows, with the sheer quantity that was present she kept him suspended in the air hoping to stall just long enough for her to regrow her arm. Yet despite not having the power of flight nor having any ranged attacks of his own Saitama was not helpless, he sent his arms out behind him before bringing them forward to make a thunderous clap.

The sheer volume and power of the clap alone was enough to cause all clouds nearby to disappear completely, while to the spectators below it sounded more like a massive explosion and the wind it created felt like a tornado was about to form. However what that had managed to do was not only get rid of her energy blasts, but because of her close proximity to him the mild shock wave it created temporarily dazed her, which was enough for him to get some distance between them. Snapping back to her senses quickly she scanned the sky around her to see if he was still present, only to find that he had landed back onto the mountain below and was running down to the valley, causing her to speed after him in flight in the hopes of regaining the control. This is where the fight would truly begin, for instead of keeping her distance as she had done moments ago she with still only one arm on her person charged right at him.

But instead of unleashing a series of rapid strikes and blows she wrapped her arm around his torso and tackled him into mountain, using her power to propel them deeper into the planet's layers in the hope it might begin to wear him down. Unfortunately this plan while sound was a double edged sword, though giving her some control over him it limited her movements to essentially nothing, so she could not dodge nor stop him as he reared back his fist and punched her in the face. Sending her flying off in her own direction he would quickly catch up to her and followup with an uppercut, not only to keep her from going further into the planet but also to bring them back to the surface with the others. Shooting out of the ground like water from a geyser she would then hit the ground with a loud and powerful thud, sliding away from her exit by a solid twenty feet.

As for Saitama he would simply jump from the hole her departure had created and would land right in front of it, looking to her along with the others who had looks of pure shock seemingly frozen on their faces. But where as their shock came from having just witnessed one of the single most insane things to ever happen in the span of earth's history, Saitama would gain his own look of surprise as he looked at the state Boros was in. Though not teetering on the brink of death nor covered in her own blood it was clear that she was winded, she had still yet to grow back her left arm as she had taken no breaks in their fight to do so, and while she was clean of her own fluids she was covered in dirt and several gashes from their brief time below ground. Yet to a force such as she this was truly nothing, she quickly got to her feet and her body in astounding time rapidly healed and got her back to pristine condition, however there still seemed to be something bothering her.

"You okay Boros?" Saitama asked as she looked towards the ground, for some reason breathing heavily even though she was healed.

"Yes...I'm FINE..." She answered assertively, though from both her tone and the look of frustration on her face she was clearly not being honest.

"If you need to take a break for a second I don't mind." He told her, as she stood upright to look at him.

"No, I'm good, I was just...thinking is all..." She replied.

"Does something seem strange about the mistress?" Groribas asked, as he whispered to his fellow elites.

"She does seem agitated." "But not about the battle." "But what else could it be?" "Geryuganshoop, could you check?" Four of Melzalgald's heads spoke.

Agreeing with his elites that something was amiss with their master Geryuganshoop focused on her mind and her thoughts to maybe get some kind of idea, only to be met with a violent mental storm the likes of which he had never seen before.

"What's wrong?" Groribas asked, noticing how his eyes had widened "What're you seeing?"

"Lady Boros's emotions are out of control." He replied, as he tried to make sense of what was going on "She's angry, confused, sad, and fearful, and none of those emotions are being regulated whatsoever, it's like she's having a shouting contest with four other versions of herself." He explained.

"That is bad." The fifth head of Melzalgald's said.

Unfortunately before Geryuganshoop could learn anything else the fight began again, with Lady Boros once more kicking things off. Charging forward though without the intent of attacking she began to circle him at incredible speed, not only causing a small but controlled tornado of dust to form around him but also a group of her after images to surround him as well. Then as the tornado began to grow more and more her after images would begin to attack, going forward with the same speed she was using to generate the brown colored wind tunnel they approached him from all sides and angles, to which he guarded. From the outside all the spectators could see was but the faint silhouette of Saitama as he defended against the assault, with the only other indication they had that they were colliding with each other being the loud sounds each contact made.

All of this however only served to distract him, as from above at the mouth of the tornado the real Boros emerged and without a single second wasted she charged up her most powerful blast and sent it straight towards him. Now one might think given that then others were so close she had done this recklessly without thinking about their safety. But the truth was that the wind generating the tornado was so fast it created a near impenetrable barrier meaning that her attack would be safely contained within it's space. This left only Saitama to be the recipient of it's devastating power, and because he had been focused on dealing with the after images he was hit with it full force.

Continuing to fire it for a full minute she would only stop as the tornado began to slow and the others would be in danger if she kept it up, but once the tornado was gone and she landed on the ground the others were once again met with a shocking sight. A new hole was now present where Saitama once was, and from where they were standing it seemed as though it went on forever as if it were bottomless. But the intention for this hadn't been so she could win, she had done this to hopefully by herself a bit longer to try and work out all of the emotions that were bouncing around her head as they continued to distract and bother her.

_"Why the HELL won't they go away?! and why the hell am I even thinking about them at a time like this?!" _She angrily thought as she clenched her fists _"I should be focused and even relaxed by fighting my champion, but instead with each passing second I only grow more and more restless, what is happening?!"_

**_"Lady Boros, are you alright?"_** The sudden telepathic voice of Geryuganshoop asked, as he could no longer remain quiet due to his concern.

**_"GERYUGANSHOOP GET THE HELL OUT OF MY MIND!"_** She lashed out at him as she cast a hateful glare in his direction **_"I am already bothered enough by these horrid feelings plaguing my thoughts while I should be focusing, I don't need you invading my mind and bothering me as well!"_**She berated.

Taken aback by the animosity in her voice as she had never been so aggressive towards him in the past, this in turn caused a sudden realization to dawn on him making him feel like a fool.

"How could we be so stupid?!" He asked aloud, though still quiet enough to where only the other two could hear.

"What is it Geryuganshoop? did you figure out what is troubling Lady Boros?" Groribas asked.

"She has spent all this time feeling nothing, being as cold and as lifeless as a dead planet, and not once did we consider the effect that suddenly feeling emotions would have on her..." He went on, seeming to not hear his comrade's question.

"Geryuganshoop?" "Please tell us what is happening." "Do we need to stop the fight?" "Is out lady in some kind of trouble?" Four of Melzalgald's heads questioned.

"It's her emotions, they're quite literally taking over her mind." He responded, thankfully having heard them this time "Even though she wasn't emotional before her boredom she still had some activity within her brain, sparks of creativity or imagination that she used to further our control over the universe, but then when her boredom began to take hold her mind essentially became static, only showing any signs of life when she needed to take care of herself or when we spoke to her, other than that as there was no stimulus to spark any kind of thoughts or emotions it was just dormant and calm." He explained.

"But when introduced to something has complex and irrational as love..." Groribas began to say, as the same realization dawned on him and Melzalgald both.

"Yes, it's as if someone has set off a bombardment of explosives within her head, she can't think straight, she's questioning herself and her motives, and she's becoming increasingly doubtful of her decisions, all of this combined adds up to make her completely unstable and frustrated." Geryuganshoop told them.

"That is REALLY bad..." The fifth head of Melzalgald's chimed in.

But before any kind of intervention could occur Saitama reappeared as he leapt out of the whole, his costume slightly singed and damaged but overall was still fairly clean and intact.

"Wow Boros, you managed to send me to the center of the earth with that." He admitted with a smile as he looked to her "I've always wondered if there were actually dinosaurs and ancient people living down there like in the movies, but turns out it's just lava like everyone thinks, a little disappointing but still pretty cool." He explained.

However as he spoke to her he noticed a look of frustration present on her face, and surprisingly enough he knew what it meant. He had seen that same expression before, hell he had made it not too long before he met Boros, the last time he did so was when he punched that purple monster who had died in one punch like all the others before it. An expression of pure anguish, of pure unbridled anger and disarray, that was what she had on her face along with a distance gaze that told she was lost in thought, even someone such as Saitama who was admittedly not the best when it came to reading people could see this, and it made him genuinely concerned as he knew what it felt like.

"Hey, Boros, what's going on?" He asked while taking a step closer "What's got you so upset?"

"NOTHING!" She shouted while continuing to avert her gaze "NOTHING IS WRONG! LET'S JUST GET BACK TO FIGHTING!" She insisted.

Sadly before he could try and say more she rushed him once again, though this time it was exactly like when they had first fought each other nearly two whole weeks ago, she was attacking as if she was a rabid animal and didn't seem concerned for her safety.

"Boros come on I know something's wrong, if you tell me what it is maybe I can help!" He told her as he dodged her assault, admittedly with great ease as she was very unfocused.

"I AM FINE SAITAMA! NOTHING IS WRONG! I'M JUST GETTING FRUSTRATED AT OUR DIFFERENCE IN POWER! NOW WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP AND JUST FIGHT ME?!" She asked.

Upon saying those words however her assault would come to an immediate pause, but not because he had stopped her but because she had done so herself.

"Boros?" He questioned, as her eye widened.

"I'm...I'm sorry Saitama...I...I didn't mean that..." She apologized as she looked down at the ground "I just...I can't...I can't control my emotions at all!" She admitted as a tear began to form.

"Your emotions? but I thought the reason why they were bothering you is because you wanted to have a rematch?" He questioned.

"OH MY GOD YOU ARE SO UNBELIEVABLY STUPID!" Geryuganshoop shouted at the top of his lungs, gaining everyone's attention "YOU WORTHLESS PATHETIC FAILURE OF EVOLUTION! HOW CAN A SINGLE ORGANISM BE AS THICK HEADED AND SIMPLE MINDED AS YOU?! I CAN SEE IT, GRORIBAS CAN SEE IT! MELZALGALD, THE HUMANS, AND EVEN THE CYBORG CAN SEE IT! LADY BOROS IS IN LOVE WITH YOU AND SHE IS STRUGGLING TO TELL YOU!" He revealed.

"G-Geryuganshoop..." Lady Boros muttered, as she looked at him in horror.

"I am sorry lady Boros, but I cannot take it anymore!" He continued to shout as he pointed a tendril at Saitama "Ever since your first fight she has done nothing but try to win your heart you absolute unit of idiotic cells! she wore that dress and jewelry to try and entice you, she's been watching all records of your feats of strength we have on file, she's been doing everything in her power to get it through to you that she is in love with you and yet you are so miraculously inept that you haven't realized it AT ALL." He went on as he then pointed to her "And LOOK at what it's done to her! she has spent literal CENTURIES feeling absolutely nothing! then because of some old senile sage who said she'd find someone here on this worthless little dust spec who could surpass her might we came here, she found you, she SOMEHOW fell in love with you, and because you are SO far beneath her and are SO undeserving of her you haven't realized it until someone, ME, has pointed it out as though you were a newborn infant! so would you KINDLY do everyone here a favor, especially US, and just open your two simple looking eyes and see what is LITERALLY RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" He concluded, ending in a pant as he had winded himself.

Silence took the air as truly NO ONE knew how to respond or react to that outburst, and unnerving and uncomfortable tension coming between them. But then suddenly without a word of any kind Lady Boros took off into the air and flew away, with only a few tears that had fallen from her eye as she rose being left behind on the ground where she once stood.


	18. A Bright And Hopeful Future

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lady Boros screamed as violently and loudly as she could, while unleashing a barrage of blows to her surroundings.

Out of all the emotions that were stirring inside of her the one she felt most attuned to was rage, for while she had never been too emotional at any point in her life the heat and intensity it brought with it was similar to all of the battles she had ever fought. But even as she tried her best to ignore her other emotions and focus solely on her anger as it was the one she understood the most, there was another emotion that was just as powerful and was quickly overtaking the former. The emotion was sadness, for where her rage felt like a burning star on the brink of going super nova the other felt like a tidal wave so massive and heavy even she would be helpless against it. Yet with each passing strike of her fists and feet against the mountainous landscape she had landed upon after flying away, her rage and all of her other emotions were steadily suppressed by her despair, until finally she fell to her knees unable to keep it away any longer.

"God...damn it..." She choked out as her tears began to flow "Why...why couldn't I have just told him myself...why couldn't I just look him in the eye and tell him how I truly felt?..." She questioned while slowly balling her hands into fists "But now...he must think of me as strange...he more than likely believes me to be some kind of stalker or worse..."

At that point she could no longer maintain what little composure she had, she let the emotion take full control causing her to break down into an uncontrollable sob, never before had she felt such a horrid pain like this, and more than anything as she began gripping her chest do it she wanted it to end. This would go on for a few minutes as she let it all out, but even in her broken down state where she had not even the strength to stand, she was still able to hear a pair of footsteps approaching her from behind. But as she just barely peaked over her shoulder to see who it was, expecting fully to see one of her elites who had followed her to ensure she was alright, she was instead surprised to find it was Bang who drew near.

"Forgive me Lady Boros, I did not mean to disturb you." He apologized once his presence was known.

"B-Bang?" She replied, still unable to do anything else other than look at him "W-What're you doing here?" She asked.

"The mountain range you are currently on is the same that my dojo resides, after you took your leave from the rest of us we all went our separate ways." He answered.

"B-But still, how did you know I was here?" She questioned.

Instead of answering her with words Bang instead gestured to their surroundings, as there were bowling ball sized craters everywhere she had struck.

"O-Oh, right, I suppose that would draw attention..." She admitted.

"Indeed, it was as though a series of rapid small earthquakes were shaking the mountain." He replied as he looked to her "Tell me Lady Boros, why did you come here when you flew away? why not go some place farther from where Saitama lives?" He asked.

"I couldn't, I tried to keep flying but my emotions were making it too hard to concentrate, I just saw this mountain range here and decided it was the best place to land." She explained.

"I see." He said simply, before walking up beside her "So, you have feelings for Saitama hm?" He inquired, even though he already knew the answer.

"What interest is it to someone such as yourself?" She asked in return, dragging an arm across her eye as to wipe away her still present tears.

"Admittedly I am curious as to why this has you so distraught, when I saw both you and Saitama tackle the meteor together you were composed, focused, and were clearly using only a small amount of your full power, but now you are the complete opposite, and seeing as how you did disrupt the normally quiet atmosphere of my home I'd like to know why." He answered.

"Because...Saitama is...the only person I've ever loved..." She revealed as she looked towards the ground "But where as love was so simple, a wonderful passion that made me feel warm and happy, all of these other emotions have begun appearing as well, and all of them together at once is near impossible to manage." She explained.

"That octopus looking fellow did say you haven't felt anything for centuries, it makes sense after having no emotions for so long that you'd be overwhelmed once they returned." He reasoned.

"It isn't that simple Bang, even before I became cold and completely incapable of feeling I rarely felt ANYTHING, even the most basic of sensations such as fear, anxiety, and even excitement quickly eluded me more and more as I grew in power, but so far in the short amount of time I've been on this world I've felt more than I ever have in my entire life, and it's just...it's so much to try and deal with without any experience..." She admitted.

"Then perhaps we could help each other?" He suggested.

"How?" She asked simply, unsure as to how he could help her.

"Although you have lived longer than me I have far more experience in controlling my emotions, as a master of martial arts I've learned how to keep myself calm and focused even in the most dire and stressful of situations, I can show you how to do the same so that way you are not overwhelmed and they are no longer a weakness, but instead a strength." He answered.

"But why? you and I know very little of each other, why would you want to help me?" She questioned.

"Ah, that is where your part of this deal comes into play Lady Boros, for you see although I am a well known hero and martial artist my dojo unfortunately is lacking in pupils, so if you would agree to become a disciple of mine and perhaps even try to convince Saitama to join as well, then that would be sufficient compensation for me helping you." He explained.

For but a moment she was silent as his words fell unto her ears, but after a few seconds passed of both of them being quiet and still she felt a smile slowly come to her face, before she erupted into full blown laughter.

"Wow! THAT is...certainly a new one." She stated as she looked back to him "You have the dominator of the universe at your feet, completely vulnerable and at the mercy of her own emotions, and all you want is for me to help promote your dojo?" She asked.

"Well...when you put it that way it seems rather silly, but I suppose that is what I want." He replied, causing her to laugh once more.

Finally able to get back to her feet as his words had managed to dispel her sadness and replace it with joy, she then extended her hand out to him.

"Thank you." She said with a smile still present on her face "I am fortunate to have met someone who is just as kind and compassionate as my champion." She complimented, causing him to smile as well.

"Oh please, you're too kind to such an old man." He replied humbly as he took her hand and shook it "But be warned, as a sensei I am not as nice, in fact I've been told by a few of my former disciples that I can be quite intimidating." He warned.

"I'll keep that in mind." She said as they soon ended their handshake "Oh, I'm also sorry for having made so many craters..." She apologized, as now with a clear head she was able to look around and see just how much damage she had actually done.

"Don't worry, I'll have my student fill them in later." He assured "Speaking of, would you care to see my dojo since you are now my disciple?" He asked.

Responding with a simple nod they would then take their leave, both of them content with how things had worked out. Even so, as they walked Lady Boros couldn't keep herself from thinking about Saitama, and how he must be dealing with everything that had transpired.

* * *

"She's in love with me." Saitama said aloud, as he stared wide eyed at nothing.

Karma, a force described by man as being the universe's way of bringing balance, if someone has done you wrong with no just reason then they will get due punishment in some form at a later date. Or in many cases Karma acts rather quickly, sometimes even within the same instant as the wrong doing in question, which is exactly what happened to Geryuganshoop. You see after his lady took off into the sky on the brink of tears, he and everyone else looked to Saitama to see what his reaction would be. But to their astonishment the normal stoic faced unfeeling hero had the same expression upon his face as a deer in the headlights, all the while saying "she's in love with me" over and over again every few seconds.

To make things worse, due to his absurdly powerful nature he was basically an immovable object, even with the combined might of Genos, doctor Genus, the workers, and Bang all doing their best to make him budge he moved not even a centimeter. This in turn left them with only one option which of course the blue skinned alien dreaded, in order to move him anywhere he was going to have to lift him from the ground with his telekinesis and move him himself. And seeing as how he was in a deep state of shock from what had just happened everyone including doctor Genus deemed he couldn't be left alone, so in the end he and his fellows elites returned to their ship with a stunned stiff Saitama in tow. As of now the three of them are currently standing in front of the wide eyed human in their lady's throne room, looking at him with quizzical gazes admittedly baffled by how this was the thing to shake him to his core.

"So...what do we do now?" Groribas asked.

"I brought him here under everyone's request, as far as I'm concerned I'm done." Geryuganshoop commented "Speaking of, why didn't either of you defend me?" He asked.

"You made lady Boros cry." Only one of Melzalgald's heads spoke, as both he and Groribas looked at him coldly.

"No, HE did!" Geryuganshoop argued as he pointed to Saitama "If he wasn't such an empty headed simian then none of this would've happened, even with our objections if this idiot had so much as one functioning brain cell he would've noticed our lady's CLEAR signs of infatuation and responded!" He reasoned.

"Still, you knew how sensitive the lady was about this topic." Another of Melzalgald's heads rebutted, causing him to sigh.

"ALRIGHT, I admit it, I did upset our lady and when she returns I will do everything in my power to try and earn back her favor, I truly didn't mean to upset her but this whole situation was going nowhere." He replied.

"She's in love with me." Saitama repeated, causing the other to shut his eyes out of frustration.

"Okay, we HAVE to shut him up otherwise I'm going to send him into the stratosphere..." Geryuganshoop groaned as he began to rub his temples.

"Well, we've tried speaking to him and that hasn't worked, Melzalgald even tried slapping him and that did nothing, there is ONE more thing we could try, though you're both going to want to leave so I can do it." Groribas warned.

Unsure at first as to what he meant, it didn't take long for them to figure out what his plan was and so they immediately ran out of the room. For you see while Groribas was most widely known for his acidic attacks those were not the only things he could create, he could produce a wide variety of different acids as well as poisons, toxins, and gases. And one such gas known by everyone even Lady Boros herself as simply "Fumigation" was quite possibly the most RANCID smell in the whole universe, the closest approximation to something here on earth would be a pile of rotting festering corpses the size of mount everest, and all of the corpses are covered in sewage. To be fair though it did serve an ACTUAL purpose besides just smelling horrid, it was very useful for suffocating and nauseating their enemies when they had them trapped in enclosed spaces, in short Groribas was biological warfare incarnate.

Which is exactly why after but ten seconds of having left the room and standing outside the massive doors that led in, both Geryuganshoop and Melzalgald suddenly heard Saitama shout "OH GOD!" before the sound of running footsteps could be heard coming towards them. Sadly before they could open said doors to let him out he simply punched a massive hole in them and ran through, causing the gas to start seeping out. Thankfully quick with his wit Geryuganshoop erected a barrier to keep it from coming out, thus containing it to the throne room and leaving Groribas to deal with it while they dealt with Saitama.

"Good to see you're back to your senses human." Geryuganshoop greeted him, as he was busy on his knees coughing and gagging from the gas's odor.

"We have much to discuss." "Such as your plans with our lady." "How do you feel about her now?" "Think carefully before you answer." Four of Melzalgald's heads said to him.

Continuing to cough for a few seconds longer just to completely get it out of his lungs, Saitama then got up to his feet and faced them so he could reply.

"So...you said our first fight right?" He asked, and from the tone of his voice they knew he being as serious as he could be.

"Indeed, after you bested her and spared her life she fell in love with you, and don't bother asking me how that's possible because believe me we still don't understand it ourselves." Geryuganshoop answered.

"But she didn't come here with that in mind right? like that was never the plan?" He asked.

"No." "As she told you when you first met she had come here looking for a challenge, a fighter who could surpass her own power." "But because all she and we have ever known has been bloodshed and death, she was not expecting to live after the encounter." "The fact that you showed her kindness and compassion in the face of certain victory was all that was needed." "And although it may seem strange to us and you to her it isn't, she is certain beyond doubt that she loves you." Melzalgald answered.

"So that just leaves the question, what're you going to do now that you know this?" Geryuganshoop asked.

Crossing his arms and closing his eyes so he could focus only on answering that question, Saitama's expression changed to be as serious as either of them had ever seen. Even before he was bald, before he lost his emotions, and before he became fairly isolated from most people due to the ghost town like nature of his district, Saitama besides not having any friends NEVER had any love interests at all. Sure he had a few crushes growing up but they never went anywhere, not because he didn't ever think to pursue them or ask the girls he was interested in, but because any time he ever found someone he might've wanted to try and be with they always ended up with someone else. By the time he was in high school he pretty much lost all care in things like dating and romance, choosing to focus entirely on what made him happy rather than the alternative.

But now he was being faced with a VERY delicate situation, for he fully acknowledged the fact he appreciated Boros's company and did see her as a friend, but the idea of being in a relationship with her was something he would have never considered before now.

_"Could I even be in a relationship?" _He wondered, drowning out all sounds and stimulus around him to focus on nothing but his thoughts _"I can still be happy, I have moments where I even laugh, they're rare but they happen, but if I were to start something with Boros, which would be the first time in my life I've ever done that with anyone, could I even feel the same way she does? or would I just keep losing my emotions despite it?"_

He continue to contemplate the question for several more minutes, which the other two understood as this was nothing to be taken lightly, but after a full ten minutes of waiting for him to finish thinking he finally opened his eyes and looked back at them.

"I..don't know." He told them, as a heavy sigh escaped him "I've never gone on a single date before, I've never even been in love, so I don't know what to do or what to say to her." He explained.

"But what does that mean? are you going to reject her feelings or are you going to give it a chance?" Geryuganshoop asked.

"I do enjoy spending time with her that much I know, but up until now I thought we were just friends hanging out, I don't know how I should treat her if I do decide to give it a chance." He answered.

"You don't have to treat her any differently! all you need to do is just show her that you don't hate her nor that it could never happen, she sees you as the only person in the ENTIRE universe who she is meant to be with, so whether or not you know what to do or say is irrelevant, just TRY." Geryuganshoop told him.

"Yes." "Just try." "That much will surely be enough for the mistress." "For now at least." "That is good." Melzalgald added.

Seeing as how he clearly didn't know how to go forward Saitama decided that taking their advice was the safest and best route, as he really didn't want to do or say something stupid to upset Boros even more. Speaking of Boros though none of them knew where she was at the moment, her elites had hoped she would have either come back to the ship or that she'd be back by now, but clearly this wasn't the case in either instance. And so, seeing as how there was nothing more to be gained from just standing around Saitama took his leave, hoping that it wouldn't take too long to find her nor that she would come back here as he was searching.

* * *

"I must say Bang, I am rather impressed." Lady Boros complimented as she, he, and his only present student all sat together on the floor drinking tea.

After arriving at his dojo Bang gave her a personal tour of the place, and in the process of doing so got a fairly decent laugh out of how his student, Charanko, reacted upon seeing her. But after he calmed down the frantic wild haired young man and informed him of who she was and why she was here, Charanko apologized for his rudeness and bowed to show respect. Then as Bang continued the tour Charanko went to work preparing tea for all of them to drink, as besides the fact she was essentially the queen of space she was also the first new student of the dojo in quite some time, all in all this deserved some celebration.

"Thank you Lady Boros, coming from someone whose seen as much as you have, that is a very welcome compliment." He replied.

"Call me Boros, while I appreciate the politeness it doesn't seem fitting since I'm going to be your student starting from today onward." She told him.

"True, Boros it is then." He agreed which caused her to smile.

However as she was about to take another sip of her tea she noticed out of the corner of her eye Charanko staring at her, and once he had been caught he immediately averted his gaze.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him, as he now had her full attention.

"Sorry, it's just, you're from another planet right? like that's not a joke or anything?" He asked.

"Nope, I am in fact an alien to you and your species." She confirmed.

"Then can I ask you a question about space?" He asked.

"Shoot." She said.

"How different is life on other planets? like are all creatures humanoid like you, or do some of them look more like animals or beasts but are as intelligent as people?" He asked.

"The short answer, yes, but to be fair what dictates how a species evolves on every single world out there in the universe is dependent on a mountainous number of things, so while there are many bipedal species, or humanoid as you put it, there are just as many who are not." She answered.

"Wow, that must be so cool getting to see all the different species!" He exclaimed.

"Eh, after the first few thousand planets you start running out of truly never before seen creatures." She admitted, as she then took a sip of her tea.

"So Boros, when do you plan on confronting Saitama?" Bang asked suddenly, causing her to choke on her tea.

"Are you okay Boros?!" Charanko asked surprised by her reaction.

"I-I'm fine." She coughed out, as she cleared her throat "Bang, why would you ask that so suddenly?" She questioned.

"Curious mostly, though it is a serious matter you're going to have to deal with eventually." He told her.

"Yes, and I plan to, but only after you help me gain control over my emotions so I don't have a meltdown as I've had thus far." She explained.

"Boros, given the unique case of you and your emotions there's no telling how long that may take, it could take weeks or even months before we get to a point that you're comfortable, do you really think you can avoid seeing him for such a long period of time?" He asked.

"...I have videos..." She muttered as she looked away, knowing very well he was right.

"Boros, before we can begin your training you need to get this whole mess sorted out with him, otherwise you'll only be distracted and won't be able to properly focus." He told her.

"I know that, but every time I've ever tried to really show my affection, especially as of late, I find myself locking up and unable to get the words out of my mouth." She explained.

"Maybe I can help?" Charanko suggested.

"You Charanko?" Bang asked, genuinely surprised by his pupil's notion.

"No offense, but how could you possibly help me with a matter such as this?" She questioned, INCREDIBLY doubtful of what he had to offer.

"Look, I may not be the ruler of space, but I have tried asking out a few girls before, and in this situation that means I have more experience than you." He reasoned.

Taking a moment to consider that both Boros and even Bang ended up agreeing with that, and so as strange as it sounded she decided to hear him out.

"Alright, I'm listening." She replied.

"When I first tried to ask a girl out I was just like you, nervous, couldn't talk, sweated like crazy, but then when I finally had enough of not saying how I felt I just walked up to her and said as loud as I could that I wanted to go out with her." He recalled

"And how did that go?" She asked.

"Not good, she slapped me, called me a creep, then took some pepper spray out of her bag and got me in the eyes with it." He answered "But my failure isn't the point, what is the point is that after that happened every time I tried asking a girl out I got calmer with every new attempt, because when you first try to ask someone to give you a chance you're all freaked out about the rejection and you think it'll be awful, and while yeah my first experience isn't the best example of it not being awful, the fact is that the worst he can do is say no, but seeing as how you two already seem like friends then there's no way he'll hate you or anything extreme like that." He explained.

Despite how his response had started Lady Boros did feel relief come over her as it went on, it was true that even though they weren't romantically involved yet she did consider herself Saitama's friend, and believed he saw her the same way. So if she were to confront him about her feelings, and she were just open and completely honest, then maybe just maybe even if things didn't end up with them being together, they could still be friends and be in each other's lives. And as she thought more on it that's all she really wanted, while she did love Saitama she just wanted to be with him, even if they never came together in any kind of sensual or intimate embrace as long as he made her happy and she could do the same for him, then that's all that truly mattered.

"You're right, I should just go and talk with him." She decided as she got to her feet "Thank you Charanko, and thank you for your hospitality Bang, I promise once this is dealt with I will try to convince him to also join your dojo, as promised." She said, before slightly bowing to both of them and taking her leave.

Given how close Bang's dojo was to City Z and Saitama's district specifically, Boros who now had a calm and level mind was able to reach his apartment building via flight within a matter of minutes. Yet as she landed right in front of his door and was about to knock, she hesitated as a small bit of fear appeared within her.

_"No! you are NOT going to be afraid!" _She mentally shouted at herself, as she glared at the door _"This whole mess shouldn't have gotten to this point, you should have corrected him yesterday, you should have just been upfront with him from the start, so now you are going to knock on this door and talk to him or so help me I will rip off my own arm and make it knock!" _She threatened...herself.

Taking a long deep breath to dispel that small bit of fear she then proceeded to knock, doing so three times each with a fair bit of force to make sure he would hear her. However as she waited for a response she would be met with none, resulting in her to knock on the door several more times over the next few minutes just to be ABSOLUTELY sure he was not home.

_"Come. on." _She thought wide eyed, as she knocked on the door once more _"If I have to stand out here all day and wait for him to come home I will, this ends NOW." _She asserted.

"Boros?" Saitama's voice spoke from her side, causing her to jerk her head to look to her left.

As if the universe was also trying to finally bring them together Saitama and Boros now stood opposite of each other in front of his apartment, though unlike every single time they've met including the first, this encounter was filled with a very powerful tension from both sides. Neither he nor she said anything for a fair bit of time, not only because they both hadn't really thought about what words to use, but because they were both fearful of the other's reaction.

"...How about this." Lady Boros, being the first to break the silence spoke "Seeing as how all of this is because of me, you go first, then I will say what is on my mind after." She suggested.

"Yeah, okay." He agreed as he cleared his throat "So...Boros...you...apparently love me..." He began.

"And that is completely true." She quickly said, just in case he had any doubts about it.

"Right...well...the thing is Boros I've never had anyone love me...except for you know my parents...but even then that's different cause ya know family and everything..." He went on.

"I...can only assume." She replied, as her parents only took care of her until she was capable of fending for herself and that was it.

"So...to hear that someone who I've only know for two weeks, who came from outer space, and is an eight foot tall blue cyclops loves me is a little...jarring..." He admitted.

"Oh?" She inquired, while doing her best not to sound upset or disappointed.

"BUT!" He quickly responded, as he didn't want her to get the wrong idea "You are honestly one of the few friends I've ever had...like EVER...and as I've thought about it I do enjoy spending time with you." He revealed.

"O-Oh?" She inquired once more, unable to keep the nervous hopeful and somewhat shaky tone from being present in her voice.

"However there is a BIG difference between being friends and being a couple, and neither of us has any actual experience or knowledge of how to act when you're part of a couple, plus there's also the fact that I still can't really feel emotions as strongly as I used to, and it is getting harder and harder to feel them as time passes." He rambled.

"Saitama...what're you saying?" She asked, for even though she knew this was difficult for both of them the suspense was far too much for her.

"I'm saying that...while I don't think we can just go right into being a couple or anything as we have only known each other for a short time...I'm not saying that it's not possible...so if you want we could try and maybe work towards that and see if it could happen or if it could work, and even if it doesn't then we could still be friends." He told her as he rubbed the back of his head "So, what do you say?" He asked.

Without warning Saitama would suddenly find himself within her embrace, her arms wrapped around him as she hugged him as tightly as she could for there was no chance she could harm him. Startled by this he was about to say something, only to see as he looked at her the most genuine and biggest smile he'd ever seen present on her face.

"Thank you Saitama." She whispered to him as she held him closer "That's exactly what I want as well." She told him.

Feeling as though a huge weight had just been lifted from his shoulders Saitama returned the embrace, and while neither of them knew how if at all things would change, so long as they both were still welcomed in each other's company then that would always be enough.


	19. A Return To Somewhat Normalcy

City J, regarded highly for it's beautiful beaches and shopping district, a textbook depiction of a tourist trap if there ever was one. No matter what you wanted the city seemed to provide, fun activities and amenities in the warm glowing sun, a variety of stores ranging from clothes and accessories to electronics and hardware, no matter what you sought to spend both your free time and money at they had it in full force. However the city wasn't just for potential tourists or the passerby, it welcomed everyone to come and experience all of the splendors it offered, regardless of where they're coming from or who they are. Though such an open and lax invitation was currently being tested, as browsing one of the shops was a certain near eight foot tall one eyed alien, accompanied by a rather plain looking man and another alien creature who resembled an octopus.

"Hmm..." She hummed, as she looked around at all of the items that were for sale "Honestly all of these articles of clothing intrigue me, I'll take them all!" She decided with zest whilst crossing her arms.

"Yes m'lady." Geryuganshoop replied, as he went over to the counter to begin purchasing everything in the store.

"Wow, you're really going to buy everything?" Saitama asked, causing her to nod her head.

"Yes, I find everything in this establishment to be interesting, and as such I want to take all of them back with me in order to give each it's own proper attention and to try on all of them, after proper alterations have been made of course." She explained.

To anyone observing this scene, such as the confused yet amazed staff who worked in this store, this trio seemed as though they had just jumped from some kind of comic book or cartoon, as this entire set of circumstances was well beyond belief. But the truth is after Saitama and Boros cleared the air between them they decided the best way to move forward was to take things slow, they both agreed that they wouldn't even humor doing something even slightly romantic until they were certain it wouldn't be awkward. And while for most it might seem weird to have a literal strategy plan laid out for a relationship, to the emotionally mute hero and the clueless dominator of the universe, this approach not only allowed them to be completely casual and relaxed in each other's company, but also ensured that they knew exactly what to expect and that neither would surprise the other.

As for why Geryuganshoop was accompanying them on their first outing together since their time at the movies, he was to follow them around as they explored the shopping district of City J and carry all of the things they might purchase, as punishment for his outburst that caused this whole mess to begin with. Yet much like before with his previous punishment that he shared with his fellow elites he was honestly quite happy to be serving such a punishment, as if this had happened before they came here he'd be nothing more than a splotch on her throne room's floor. Speaking of, while he was busy serving his new punishment with them, Groribas and Melzalgald unfortunately still had to clean the throne room, though this time instead of rags or proper cleaning tools they were using flame based methods, as Groribas's gas had seeped into the very room itself causing the odor it created to linger. Which admittedly was another reason he was happy with his punishment, while Groribas was of course not affected by his own vile creation, Melzalgald despite not being made of typical flesh and organs could still smell and was no doubt in agony as the stench assaulted each of his heads.

And as icing on the cake Lady Boros allowed him to use his esp, for even though he had told Saitama about her feelings for him which at first was horrifying for her, seeing as how things turned out she was honestly happy he did, still a little mad of course, but also happy.

"Everything has been bagged M'lady." Geryuganshoop spoke as he hovered over, having put literally every bit of apparel into the bags himself once the transaction was complete in order to save time.

"Very good, let us leave then." She instructed, as she then headed for the door.

Following beside and behind her the trio returned to the radiant heat of the sun, as an army of floating bags trailed behind.

"So, where to now Saitama?" She asked while looking towards him.

"Eh, I don't really have anything I want to see, so we can go check out another store if you want." He offered, causing her to smile.

"Really? thank you." She replied, as she then looked around "Now let's see...where do I wish to go next?..." She asked herself, moving a hand to her chin as she did.

Seeing as how she might take a moment to decide on their next destination, Saitama looked behind them at Geryuganshoop, which in turn caused a memory to pop into his head.

"Oh right, thanks." He said, catching the other off guard.

"What?" Geryuganshoop asked, not sure why he was showing him gratitude.

"You fixed my apartment right? I never thanked you for that, so thanks." He explained.

"Oh...well...you're welcome." Geryuganshoop replied, honestly surprised he even wanted to say something about that.

"Aha! there!" Lady Boros suddenly exclaimed while pointing down the street "That store over there is selling manga! I would like to see if they have the next volume of the series I read at your abode Saitama!" She stated.

"Oh yeah, you were pretty pissed it ended with a cliff hanger." He noted.

Following her once again as she now knew where she wanted to go, the trio would find themselves stopping in the middle of the road as a loud scream without warning pierced the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! A MONSTER!" The voice of a woman cried out in terror, soon followed by the screams of many others.

Looking around to see where this was all happening at, they looked off into the distance to find on the beach not too far from them was a fairly large monster, bearing a strong resemblance to an octopus.

"Hey, do you know him?" Saitama asked Geryuganshoop, causing the other to adorn a look of anger.

"PLEASE tell me that is your poor attempt at a joke..." He replied, clearly offended.

"BWAHAHAHA! FEAR ME HUMANS! I AM ONE OF THE SEAFOLK! THE TRUE AND DESERVING RULERS OF THIS WORLD! FOR TOO LONG WE HAVE WAITED FOR THE RIGHT MOMENT TO MAKE OUR PRESENCE KNOWN BUT NOW WE HIDE NO LONGER!" The monster shouted out, as it began to walk towards the city "SO PERHAPS IF YOU ALL ARE TO DROP TO YOUR KNEES AND SHOW YOUR NEW RULERS SOME RESPECT, WE MAY JUST SPARE...SOME OF YOUR LIVES!" It added, before erupting into a thunderous bout of laughter.

Remaining where they stood as to see how this would play out, almost as if it was being drawn to them like a paper clip to a magnet the monster was soon just a short ways from them, which was close enough for him to see that they were the only ones not running away.

"YOU THERE! WHAT ARE YOU?" It questioned, as both Lady Boros and Geryuganshoop had gained his attention far more than Saitama "ARE YOU BOTH PERHAPS FELLOW SEA FOLK? ANOTHER OCTOPUS AND AN URCHIN?" It asked.

_"Urchin?..." _Lady Boros thought with a wide eye as she looked up to her spiky hair, wondering if it's spikiness was enough to make that comparison accurate.

"How. many. people. are going. to call me an octopus?!" Geryuganshoop questioned angrily, getting both tired and frustrated at the inaccurate assumption VERY quickly.

"OH, MY MISTAKE, SOMETHING AS SMALL AND PUNY AS YOU COULDN'T POSSIBLY BE A SEAFOLK!" It taunted before laughing once again.

Feeling a vein begin to swell in his head, just as Geryuganshoop was about to use but a mere fraction of his power to crush this worthless cretin into a calamari ball, Saitama decided he too was fed up with the monster's annoying commentary. Delivering but a single swift punch to it's torso it caused everything above the waist to be completely destroyed, leaving only the monster's still standing pair of legs to remain. Finding himself be surprised by the human a second time today and so quickly since the first, Geryuganshoop moved his gaze down to him so he could ask him why he had done that, only to be kept from doing so as he also decided to speak.

"Man, could he seriously not just bring down the volume a little bit? honestly what is it with monsters and needing to shout everything like everyone around them is deaf?" He asked, while lowering his fist to his side.

"It's an intimidation tactic, a very basic, pathetic, honestly useless and ineffective tactic against actual warriors, but still it's a tactic...kinda." Lady Boros answered "Anyways, seeing as how that nuisance is now dealt with let us continue to the manga store, I must know how that last chapter ended!" She insisted.

Resuming in their trip to the other store, Geryuganshoop still wanted to ask Saitama why he had intervened as he did even though he wasn't the target of the mockery, but decided that it would only potentially make things awkward and thus remained silent. Unknown to the trio however, just up the road behind them which came to the top of a hill, another figure had seen the entire thing unfold right before their eyes, causing them to turn around and take their leave.

* * *

"Hmm...they've gotta be here somewhere..." A glasses wearing man said to himself, as he scrolled through the registered hero database on his computer.

In order to become a hero certain requirements must be met, you have to have the proper mind set and mental stability that the job demands, you have to be relatively capable in combat situations, and you have to at the very least be somewhat fit physically. Yet as time went on more and more people came forward with remarkable abilities or weapons that made even the most well trained normal person seem weak, thus quickly causing an apparent and obvious separation in the class ranking system. C class was essentially civilians looking to make a living by doing small time hero work, rarely ever getting into a scrap with a monster less they believed themselves capable of climbing the ranks. B class was a bit more diverse, though still possessing a fair amount of heroes whose "powers" were just exceptional physical fitness, there were also quite a few who had weapons or costumes that were designed with combat in mind, and even a small number of them had actual powers.

Then you had A class where the truly deserving could be found, whether what landed you in this class was a power or perhaps your own skills and talents, once you reached this coveted rank you were seen as an elite among the rest of the heroes, even the lowest ranking in this class still garnered a massive amount of respect. As for the final class however this was but only a dream, being made of the smallest number of heroes the near impossible to obtain S ranked division of the association was comprised of gods in human form, from absurdly intelligent super geniuses to those who could break apart mountains with their bare firsts, they were pillars of justice for the world. Yet even with each member of S class being near ridiculous in the way of their capabilities, none came close to what this man had seen earlier today, even a hero such as "The Tornado of Terror" didn't measure up, for she had powers where as the person he'd seen only used a single punch to win the fight.

Now strong heroes were not uncommon in the association especially in regards to S class, but even the most physically fit of the world such as Tank Top Master and Superalloy Blackluster couldn't make a monster explode with their fists, especially not to the degree this man had done. It was as if his hand was actually some kind of cannon, or perhaps he did in fact possess a power but it was so subtle he couldn't see it from how far away he had been, but as the bespectacled man continued to carefully scroll through the entire registry of enlisted heroes, his thoughts entirely consumed by that single memory, he was almost positive all that he had done was punch the monster.

_"He really isn't in here, not even as like a brand new hero starting in B or C class..." _He thought to himself as he leaned back into his chair _"How could someone that powerful not be in the registry? and why did he kill that monster when it seemed like he was hanging out with two already?" _He continued to ponder, as he took off his glasses so he could clean them "I'll have to keep an eye out for them, make sure they are heroes..." He decided, before going back to looking through the registry just to make sure he hadn't missed them.

* * *

Although it might sound strange, Lady Boros had never really considered herself to be beautiful before. Having been born into a world where only through violence and power you could even have a slight chance of surviving, let alone having some kind of life, she only cared about making sure her body was as fit for combat as it could possibly be. And even as time went on and she had false suitors try to come and win her hand in the hopes of avoiding her and her crew's wrath, she never took any compliments or praises given about her physical appearance with any kind of seriousness, as she knew for a fact they were just trying to flatter her and none of it was genuine. But as she stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom trying on all the different things she had purchased, after Geryuganshoop made the needed adjustments for her body of course, she couldn't keep herself from having a very light and pleasant feeling wash over her, quite similar to how she felt whenever she was in Saitama's company.

"Oh, this one goes quite well with my skin, the colors compliment each other very nicely." She noted, as she turned from right to left to see herself at all angles "And it's both comfortable yet fitting, allowing me to hopefully appeal to Saitama whilst still being presentable." She added.

The current article of clothing that she was wearing was a long white summer dress, made of a very breathable material allowing air to pass through it. Much like the dress she had worn when she had gone to see Saitama for their first date, though not as tightly fitting of her body as the former, it began just at the base of her neck and stopped right above her feet. Combined with the lack of sleeves and it gave the warrior woman a perfectly balanced display of her physical strength via her exposed arms, and her natural gorgeous features such as the sculpture like physique of her body and the ample curves she possessed.

"If I'm not mistaken...didn't Geryuganshoop say there was some kind of ritual involving a white dress?..." She wondered aloud, as that did seem vaguely familiar to her.

Taking a moment to try and recall everything she had been told about humans and their mating practices, she soon did remember that when humans sought to be bound to one another for the rest of eternity, the man would wear a fully body black set of clothes while the woman a full body white dress. This however caused her to remember all of the details regarding that ritual, such as how they were meant to stand directly opposite of each other, look into each other's eyes, hold their hands together, and after saying some kind of words they were to kiss which would complete the union. Having a bombardment of images of her and Saitama in this ritual flood her still emotionally unstable mind, Boros's entire face glowed bright red as if it were burning causing her to leap onto her bed, grab onto one of her pillows to hide her embarrassment, before then screaming out of joy and excitement of such a possible future into said pillow.

* * *

"So...you just want to play a game?" Saitama questioned, as he looked at the old man who sat across from him with a confused expression.

While shopping for manga Boros had informed Saitama that she had encountered Bang after she flown off during their fight, as well as the following conversation and interaction with him when he found her on his mountain. This of course led her to reveal that not only had she become a disciple of his for he could help her control her emotions, but also that she was to try and convince Saitama to become his student as well. Upon learning this he couldn't stop himself from letting out an annoyed groan which caught her by surprise, as he really wished she would've asked him first before bringing him into it, only to then be corrected that it was Bang who made it a stipulation of their deal. Sadly this only made things worse, for Saitama had dealt with a few old guys like the famed martial artist, annoyingly persistent whenever they wanted something and would not relent unless you at least heard them out, so after they had finished their shopping and parted ways he went to go and get this whole thing over with.

"Yes, we are to play until one of us forfeits, whoever does will of course lose and in doing so will have to do something the winner wants." Bang explained.

"Ah, so if I lose then I have to join your dojo huh?" He asked, earning a nod in response "Then what do I get if I win?" He questioned.

"Charanko." Bang called for his student.

Entering the room via a door on the far right wall Charanko approached the two of them with a large platter of fish, which caused Saitama's eyes to widen.

"This fish thrives naturally in the waters of this mountain range, as my family has resided here for countless generations in this dojo I have claim to all of it, including the very waters this fish spends most of it's life in, the taste and consistency of it's meat is a rare delicacy that very few have ever been able to savor, if you should win then it is yours." He explained.

_"Holy crap! I could ration that thing out for a whole month!" _Saitama thought in amazement, as the sheer size of it was enough to make him salivate "Alright old man, you got yourself a deal!" He exclaimed.

"Very good." Bang replied, dismissing his disciple with a wave of his hand as to send him back to the kitchen to keep the fish fresh "The game we are going to play is a very simple one, it is a slight variation of rock paper scissors, I assume you're familiar with that correct?" He asked.

"Um...yeah." Saitama answered simply, as the thought of even a SINGLE person not knowing how to play that game of all games in existence seemed impossible.

"Just making sure, anyways the variation we will be playing will use the items displayed before you." Bang stated as he gestured to two red rubber mallets and a helmet that sat on the floor between them "How they will be used is simple, we toss out our hands in either rock, paper, or scissors formation, the loser of the exchange must then try to reach out and grab the helmet to put on their head before their opponent can strike them with the mallet, whoever accomplishes their goal first is the winner of that round." He explained.

"Ah okay, simple enough, let's do this!" Saitama replied, very determined to get himself that fish.

Okay, let's be honest, this is a game of rock paper scissors between one of the world's greatest martial artists and a man who can literally run across the planet and not be winded in the slightest, even if a person were to have the single most advanced camera ever invented the likelihood of them capturing a single frame of what was to transpire, would be nothing short of a literal miracle. For over the very short span of just two minutes they had managed to play a total of twenty games, and in those twenty games Saitama had always lost the draw, then proceed to lose the following action as Bang was too quick and bonked him. So you can imagine, as this kept going on, and Saitama continued to lose draw, after draw, after draw, after draw, that what patience and control he had over himself was rapidly deteriorating. Not even at the ten minute mark had they managed to do this over fifty times in a row, and while Bang was as calm and composed as you would expect, Saitama looked like his head was about to explode due to his VERY apparent frustration.

"Had enough?" Bang asked, unable to keep a slightly amused smile from forming on his face.

" *Huff*...One...*Huff*...More..." Saitama breathed out, not because he was actually tired but because his head felt like a boiler due to his burning blood.

Admittedly impressed by his resolve Bang was just as determined to win this competition as he was, and was willing to do this all day and night in order to acquire Saitama as his pupil. However, as they threw down their hands once more like a gift from heaven Saitama managed to win the draw, yet as he reached for the mallet due to his excitement he missed it just barely causing him to then panic, meanwhile Bang had already managed to get the helmet on his head.

_"Heh, I can see why she's so fond of him." _Bang thought to himself as he closed his eyes _"I remember the days of my youth, not to brag but I was a fairly handsome man back then, I had quite a few women who wanted me to be with them too." _He reminisced, beginning to slightly lose himself in his own pleasant memories.

He would've probably remained in that blissfully unaware state for longer, if a sudden rage induced yell hadn't reached his ears causing him to reopen his eyes. Feeling them immediately shoot open after that, for the sight before him was beyond terrifying, Bang relying entirely on his instincts could only dodge as a blinded by anger Saitama came towards him with the plastic rubber mallet in hand. Yet despite what material made the mallet, once Saitama had sent it to the floor a massive shock wave was created, causing the normally very durable wooden flooring of the dojo to break apart and splinter as though it had been hit by cannon ball.

_"My word...to think he can produce so much power by doing so little..." _Bang thought in shock, unable to take his gaze away from the damage to his floor.

"Hey! you ran away! that means you forfeit!" Saitama exclaimed, causing his own eyes to widen "Which means...I WON!" He realized with a cheer, tossing the somehow still intact mallet into the air.

Although the defeat was disappointing Bang accepted it nonetheless, for not only had he once again gotten to witness Saitama's unbelievable power up close, but he also wasn't going to get himself killed while playing a game of rock paper scissors. So even though for the moment he still only had one new pupil to look forward to, as Saitama claimed his prize and headed down the mountain, Bang was already concocting his next scheme to get the seemingly limitless potential that resided within him.


End file.
